Il Pecatti Della Mafia
by HussyKitten
Summary: Entre las sombras del bajo mundo, una organización gobierna sobre las demás: Vongola. Ahora un suceso inimaginable ocurrirá, liberando los secretos y los pecados más oscuros de todos. Mientras las intrigas crecen, la muerte acecha, y las alianzas son nombradas y destruidas, sólo la verdad de un antiguo pasado podrá ser la clave para la salvación.
1. Pasado (Prólogo)

**Il Pecatti Della Mafia**

**Título Origina:** Los Pecados de la Mafia

**Escritora/Redacción:** HussyKitten

**Aporte de Ideas:** /u/4759344/thania22

/u/2139237/necrara-darkangel

/u/4634776/AlmightyTallestKisa

/u/4459013/CassGoto

Alejandro Abal

**Rating:** +16

**Sinopsis:** El mundo gira en torno a los ricos y poderosos, teñido de oropel y lustrosos diamantes que adornan la ostentosa vida que se derrocha día con día. Pero la soberanía de un rey no puede ser mejor vigilada y dirigida sino es por las manos que se ciernen a la superficie, desde el bajo mundo. Dinero, joyas, armas, diligencia y una creciente dominación son las palabras que describen a aquellos regentes de la mafia.

**Vongola. **Una sencilla palabra que infunde miedo a aquellos que escuchan su mención. La corporación más grande que rige el abismo de oscuridad en que sicarios y empresarios juegan en la rueda del destino, sin jamás parar. Deleitándose ante su poder y su creciente grandeza, son guiados el cabeza de familia mejor conocido como el noveno. Sin embargo ante la mención de un futuro sucesor, y habiendo un completo caos ante su preparación, los enemigos traman en la oscuridad la caída del joven décimo. Pero mientras las riñas y disputas por la corona cobran fuerza, entre las sombras una organización aliada de Vongola, -y forjada siglos atrás- protege a su futuro gobernante.

Y a todo el clan.

**La Confraternita Dei Peccati.** Aliados de Vongola y Varia, -gremio de asesinos independientes- son un grupo de jóvenes asesinas que cumplen lo que otros no pueden llevar a cabo, ejecutando con total precisión toda tarea que les sea asignada. Trabajan por su propia fortuna, y por la buena vida acompañada de diversión que dominar a sus enemigos les provee. Entre sus miembros se encuentran: Rene Cupich, Lunaria Runaldi, Giovanna Silberschmitd, Daenerys Stelfeheim, Artemisa Linker, Anya Kustentsov, y Gweneviere Arrow. Las siete muchachas dotadas de belleza y poder, cargan con un gran secreto que solamente ellas conocen; todas y cada una de ellas carga con la maldición de un oscuro pecado, aquellos mismos que destruyen la fortuna del incauto. La ira, la gula, la avaricia, la lujuria, la pereza, la soberbia y la envidia. Poseídas por esta extraña y desconocida maldición, pronto tendrán que enfrentarse a sus peores miedos, encarando cara a cara a sus enemigos y a su incierto pasado…

**Notas:** Debido al constante contratiempo que mi cotidiana vida me provee, es probable que actualice esporádicamente, así que no puedo prometer que esta belleza -noten que humildad- sea continua, pero como todo aquello que me propongo, lo pienso terminar.

Contiene lenguaje vulgar, escenas violentas, y algunos retoques de erotismo.


	2. Despertar

_**LOS PECADOS DE LA MAFIA (CAP. I: DESPERTAR)**_

_**Italia (Nápoles) – Jueves 04 Diciembre/Barrio Secondigliano 22:00 pm horas:**_

Entre la multitud de personas que corrían por la lluvia vespertina, había una mujer que se mostraba impávida entre el inclemente clima.

La noche se mostraba en su mayor esplendor, deslumbrando con ayuda de la reina luna que destellaba en lo alto del firmamento, pero mientras la magnificencia del cielo se imponía sobre la humanidad, su amante la lluvia golpeaba brutalmente la tierra.; siin embargo, entre la multitud de personas que corrían presurosas a refugiarse, sólo había una mujer que se mostraba impávida ante el inclemente clima.

Gwen se encontraba apoyada contra uno de los altos muros de piedra que el sucio callejón poseía. Levantó la mirada y pintó una leve sonrisa mientras la lluvia, una de sus más fieles aliadas caía a raudales, empapando sus ropas y cubriéndola con la fiereza de un celoso guardián.

— ¿Traes la información?

Una seca voz desde las sombras hizo que la menor voltease lentamente el rostro. Fijó su azulada mirada en el dueño de la ronca voz de barítono, conteniendo la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios.

— Eso depende. ¿Traes tú mi dinero? — Cuestionó.

Ella pudo ver como el aludido apretaba los labios ofendido.

— Yo jamás he quedado a deber a ninguno de mis contactos. — Musitó entre dientes.

— Entonces puedes estar seguro que mi eficiencia es digna de tú dinero.

— Acerca el paquete. — Demandó con altanería.

— No creas que soy tan estúpida. — Dijo burlona. — Lanza mi dinero hacia aquí y yo entregaré el paquete. — Lamió sus labios y disfrutó la lluvia rozando su piel.

Su contratista no parecía muy feliz ante las ordenes que daba, pero sabía que era su única esperanza y a la vez podría volverse su maldición sino cumplía lo prometido. Con un suspiro salió de su sombría guarida, mostrando el impecable traje Armani negro que envolvía su persona. Necesitaba conseguir la información sobre el complejo de Vongola, Paris, su jefe estaba ansioso por derrocar el imperio que reinaba en todo el bajo mundo, y sabía con certeza que aquellos documentos serían la llave a un buen ascenso. Su oportunidad de oro.

Greco lanzó el portafolio repleto en dinero por el húmedo suelo.

— Un placer hacer negocios contigo. — Rió y empujó su maletín directo al moreno.

Segura se inclinó, abrió el maletín y observó los diferentes fajos de dinero que había. A simples cálculos se dio cuenta que aquella rata ambiciosa no había mentido.

Que lamentable que ella no pudiese decir lo mismo.

— Pero qué… — La voz se crispó. —… ¿¡qué demonios significa esto?! — Siseó mostrando el maletín repleto de papeles en blanco.

Gwen arqueó inocentemente ambas cejas.

— Pero, ¿no me habías pedido información sobre cómo destruir Vongola? — Preguntó.

Greco sacó una magnum 9.9 y la encañonó.

— ¡No me quieras ver la cara, zorra! — Espetó

— Mi querido Greco, yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con tú pedido. — Explicó con calma. — Tú querías información sobre cómo acabar con el imperio Vongola y sus allegados, lamentablemente lo más que vas a conseguir de mi o cualquier otro sicario a sueldo será papelería en blanco. — Se encogió de hombros. — Ya que Vongola simplemente es indestructible.

— ¡Maldita ramera, dame la información que quiero o te mataré aquí mismo! — Tiró la solapa de su saco, colocándose un comunicador camuflado contra la boca. — ¡Unida prepárense a disparar a mi señal! — Ordenó.

El largo silencio que prosiguió a su orden hizo que se erizara la piel del mayor. Furioso volteó a ver a la pelirroja.

— ¿En verdad me creíste tan estúpida para venir a tú encuentro sin sospechar una posible emboscada? Venga Greco, creía que me conocías mejor. — Se separó de la pared, alzándose con la tranquilidad de una leona en mitad de una cacería.

— ¡No te acerques! — Chilló con la lluvia y el sudor corriendo por su rostro.

— Deja de apuntarme con esa inútil arma o no saldrás vivo de aquí.

— ¡Cállate! — Sacudió el arma presa de una serie de temblores.  
Gwen ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Lo haré así. — Jugó con un mechón de cabello. — Contaré hasta tres y tú te moverás de mi camino dejándome marchar con mi pago. — Acarició el maletín con suavidad. — Si no lo haces, yo tendré que hacerte daño.

— ¡No bromees, maldita! — Desesperado quitó el seguro al arma.

— Uno. — La joven acomodó sus cabellos y comenzó a avanzar.

— ¡Atrás! — Lanzó un disparo.

Ella simplemente lo esquivo.

— Dos. — Relamió sus labios y continuó con su andar.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA…! — Tembló y lanzó tres tiros más.m

La menor evadió cada tiro y se detuvo.

Negó con la cabeza, mostrando decepción.

— Tres. Es juego terminado, Greco.

Antes de que el hombre pudiese hacer algo más que maldecir, Gwen pateó su cuerpo lanzándolo contra la sucia pared. Un drogadicto que dormitaba cerca, se removió ante el estruendoso golpe.

Sin mediar su delicado e infalible paso, se inclinó y se quedó en cuclillas al llegar frente a Greco. Observó al atontado asesino intentar levantarse. Con un suspiro bajó la mirada hacia donde la manaza de Greco sujetaba.

— E-eres una traidora… — Le dijo con la voz ronca y repleta de enojo.

— Falso. — Respondió. — Tú planeabas asesinarme una vez que te entregará los documentos, así que tome mi seguro de vida. No soy tan imbécil para traicionar a Vongola, Greco, y si valoras tú vida deberías reconsiderar el bando en el que juegas. — Agregó.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — Escupió entre dientes, intentando en vano pararse. La hija de puta le había roto la pierna por el golpe.

— Más bien una sugerencia. — Le corrigió. — Tú vigilas tus intereses y yo los míos, Greco, pero en vista de que la hemos pasado tan bien anteriormente, y para que puedas ser testigo de mi buena voluntad, me aseguraré de que seas llevado al médico para que te desintoxiquen y curen antes de irme.

— ¿De qué mierda estas ha…?

El inesperado beso tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien aún a pesar de su enojo y su anterior humillación no pudo evitar responder al caliente contacto. Ambas bocas acudieron al encuentro de la otra, moldeando el beso con la profundidad y destreza deseadas.

Greco se percató demasiado tarde lo que aquel roce significaba.

Para cuando quiso alejarse su cuerpo cayó al mojado suelo de golpe.

— Mi dulce Greco, espero que esto sirva para recordarte buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, y que nunca olvides quien soy yo. — Relamió sus labios y esculcó entre los caros ropajes del sicario, encontrando en uno de sus bolsillos el costoso teléfono. Marcó un número y se llevó el auricular al oído. — Emergency, voglio segnalare una rapina e avvelenamento per le strade di quartiere Secondigliano. Buonanotte. — Finalizó la llamada, sabiendo que pronto vendría la ambulancia. Aquel mísero barrio siempre era visitado por el cuerpo policial y médico de todo el país, lo cual era una ventaja para el pobre Greco.

Sencillamente porque había sido un buen amante. ¿O no?...

Despacio se puso en pie antes de recoger su maletín del suelo. Sin inmutarse ante la oscuridad que rodeaba toda la peligrosa zona, comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

A mitad del camino volvió a marcar otro número, llevándose el auricular al oído.

— Il lavoro è fatto, inviare saluti a Nonno.

Sin esperar respuesta lanzó el teléfono al piso, colocando la fina bota de cuero sobre el móvil para destruirlo.

Gwen levantó la vista al cielo y estudió a la sigilosa e imponente sombra cubierta de cuero que la vigilaba desde los tejados. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma socarrona mientras reanudaba sus pasos y abandonaba el lugar con el botín en las manos.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer sin que Gwen se hubiese percatado siquiera. Estaba helando, las hojas de los árboles se mecían violentamente y el viento reclamaba una demanda de control sobre la tierra sin dar una mínima muestra de piedad. Demostraba su azote en cada nuevo soplido que caía sobre el mundo entero, pero la pelirroja no prestaba ni un ápice de su atención a las insignificancias de un clima tan frío como aquel. De hecho le importaba muy poco si la condenada tormenta optaba por sumir a la tierra bajo una incontrolable tempestad.

— Para de seguirme, es molesto.

Detuvo su avance y se quedó quieta mientras esperaba a que su perseguidor diera la cara.

— Eres osada para jugar así, pelirroja.

La voz del desconocido fue ronca, y suave.

Furiosa, la joven entrecerró la mirada intentando tragarse la indignación que aquel hombre estaba despertando en ella.

— ¿Tienes idea…? — Masculló encarándolo. — ¿… alguna idea de quién soy yo?

— ¿Una teñida con mal carácter? — Desde las sombras, la sonrisa se extendió por el rostro ajeno.

— ¡Te exijo que me des la cara ya mismo! — Alzó el mentón con altivez, guiando por inercia una de sus manos al cinturón donde cargaba una daga egipcia.

Un suspiro cargado de nada más que simple aburrimiento fue liberado de los labios del hombre, antes de que diese un paso al frente y su imponente figura fuese iluminada por el resplandor de la luna.

Gwen perdió la voz y retrocedió al ver de quien se trataba.

— Tú… — La daga cayó de su mano mientras se estremecía sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado.

— Tiempo sin verte, cazadora. — Una sonrisa ladina iluminó su sombría cara.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Espetó fríamente.

— Sólo cumplo con mi deber. — Respondió sin inmutarse ante su arrebato.

— Acaso… es el viejo quien te envía.

— Así es.

Gwen apretó los labios y lo miró con fijeza, intentando mantener control sobre sus violentas emociones.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— La fiesta por el solsticio de invierno está por comenzar. Todas las familias de mayor renombre asistirán para que el anciano haga pública la presentación de su sucesor.

— ¿El crío ese?

Las cejas de la pelirroja se arquearon con curiosidad.

— El mismo.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso? — Cuestionó.

El aludido ocultó la diversión que sentía y habló con total tranquilidad.

— Serás presentada formalmente. Además, creo que el viejo tiene un importante regalo que darte por tu cumpleaños número... ¿qué era? Ah sí, dieciocho. — Le dijo con sorna.

— ¡No me quieras tomar el pelo! — Chillo lanzando a un lado el maletín con dinero para avanzar y quedar cara a car con su más odiado enemigo.

Velkan

Los parpados del moreno cayeron y dejó escapar un gruñido.

— No osaría hacer algo así. A fin de cuentas, tal parece que ya no eres un bebé. — Estudió su silueta de arriba abajo, soltando una seca risotada al terminar su escrutinio.

Cuando la ronca carcajada abandonó los labios de Velkan, la joven perdió los estribos y se lanzó al frente. El mayor volvió a sonreír deteniendo a medio camino el movimiento de Gwen, empujando su cuerpo contra la pared del mohoso callejón.

— Terminemos con esto. — Tronó los agarrotados músculos de su cuello. — Quiero volver a casa. — Se guardó los lentes oscuros que había llevado en la bolsa de la gabardina, colgándola en el desgastado pasamos de la destartalada escalera junto a él.

Ágilmente desprendió el par de puñales con punta de plata, sintiendo enardecido su peso y el grueso mango. La filosa hoja brilló de modo espectral mientras un trueno resonó en el cielo, y Velkan volvió a encarar a la mujer.

— A pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, espero que esta vez no me decepciones. — Giró ambos puñales con suaves y agiles movimientos, evadiendo el juego de dagas que la pelirroja chocaba contra él. Suavemente empujó su pierna izquierda para impulsarse, encontrándose con la mirada de la joven al segundo choque del metal contra el metal.

Preparada y conociendo la agilidad de Velkan, Gwen lanzó dos de sus estiletes, sintiendo gran satisfacción al escuchar el alarido cargado de ira e indignación que naturalmente no presagiaba nada bueno. Justo antes de que pudiese pensar en un movimiento para evitar el ataque del mayor su cuerpo se vio lanzado violentamente y de un solo golpe contra el mugriento muro. Nuevamente.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — Chilló entre dientes.

Su orgullo pudo más contra el dolor que latigueó su espalda, obligándola a ponerse en pie y encarar a su contrincante con toda la ira centelleando en su mirada.

— Eres buena, pelirroja, muy buena. — Frotó sus puños para descontracturar los huesos de sus muñecas, disfrutando el pequeño chasquido que presagiaba un infierno a futuro. Una vez que sintió que su cuerpo estuvo listo, separó sus piernas brevemente. — Pero no lo suficiente. — Tras decir aquello, detuvo el puño que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cien, doblando la muñeca ajena con un fuerte giro. Su lamento casi lo conmovió.

Casi.

El moreno había estado listo, de hecho había empezado a divertirse con la situación después que la mujer se había lanzado sin previo aviso sobre él. Sus ojos habían brillando intensamente al igual que el interesante conjunto de armas que poseía la menor.

— Bonitos juguetes, ¿no sabías que una mocosa no debe jugar con esas cosas? — Le preguntó con una gran cantidad de sorna chorreando en cada palabra.

Lamentablemente las cosas no habían funcionado como él lo deseaba. La maldita mujerzuela era buena con sus armas, y aunque al principio esquivo perfectamente cada estocada que le lanzaba, en uno de sus violentos compases, la hembra había enterrado en su muslo izquierdo una de sus dagas.

Hija de puta.

Con ronco y profundo alarido escapó de sus labios mientras maldecía violentamente a la hembra. Volteó a mirarla con la ira centellando en sus ojos. Con fuerza extrajo la maldita cosa, lanzándola de vuelta a la zorra.

— Esta me la pienso cobrar, perra. — Fue su turno de gruñir.

— ¡Deja de hablar y actúa! — Exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre la espalda de Velkan, colocando una de sus cuchillas contra el rasposo mentón.

Abrazada a él, impulsó su pierna para golpear la entrepierna del moreno. Ante su ronco gruñido de protesta sonrió satisfecha y segura de que esa vez podría vencerlo. Decidida a dar por finiquitada aquella justa de cuentas, inclinó su cabeza dispuesta a dejar plasmada en la piel de Velkan la prueba final de su victoria; su beso.

De cuclillas aún,Velkan no se percató del momento en que cierta chiquilla se lanzó sobre su espalda. Una de las largas dagas se encontraba bajo su barbilla en una mortal caricia. Sin pretender esperar por más tiempo, pescó el brazo ajeno con una fuerte manaza, tirando de él hasta hacerlo soltarse. La daga cayó al piso. Triunfante, se giró y lanzó de una brutal patada en el costado a su contrincante. El menudo cuerpo fue a impactar salvajemente contra uno de los muros del callejón Y el estrepitoso sonido seguido del cruel chasquido de huesos rompiéndose, fueron música para sus oídos.

Velkan se paró lentamente, deshaciendo el elaborado nudo de la corbata que llevaba. Mientras avanzaba soltó la opresiva prenda antes de llegar donde Gwen se encontraba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Bañada en sudor y nuevamente derrotada en una simple pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

— La virilidad de un hombre es sagrada, querida. — Murmuró contra su oído. — Creo que has aprendiendo la lección por nueva cuenta.

Ignoró la mirada fulminante que le lanzó y la levantó del brazo que no le había dislocado, poniéndola en pie.

— Eres un cabrón miserable. — Musitó con cansancio y el orgullo herido.

— Agradezco el alago. Ahora prepárate, te llevaré de vuelta al complejo para que te alistes para la fiesta y te encuentres con el viejo. — Se colocó las gafas negras y se dio la vuelta comenzando a andar.

— ¡Espera ahí! — Le gritó.

— ¿Sí? — Arqueó ambas cejas.

Enojada levantó con dificultad su brazo dislocado.

— Ah era eso. — Respondió con una expresión neutra. Avanzó hacia la pelirroja y tomó su brazo. — Vale, a la de tres voy a obligar a la articulación a volver a su lugar… ¿lista?

Gwen no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo el tipo, pero si la tuviera, no había forma de responder. Su corazón saltaba y sus pulmones se habían convertido en piedra, su cerebro era Las Vegas por la noche y...

— ¡Tres!

Gweneviere gritó.

La única cosa más fuerte fue el pop del brazo mientras era recolocado. Y lo último que vio antes de registrarse en el _Motel y Suites Luces Fuera _fue a Velkan girando la cabeza con una expresión inescrutable pero casi podía decirse que preocupada. En sus ojos había un matiz de algo parecido al arrepentimiento, cosa que claramente no podía tener sentido si se tomaba en cuenta que era un bastardo, miserable, asesino, inescrupuloso, manipulador y vil. No obstante la pequeña sombra de aquella emoción desconocida y pasajera se quedó grabada en la memoria de Gwen.

Y fue entonces cuando supo que ese hombre podría ser su perdición.

* * *

_**Italia (Venecia) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Sestiere Castello 12:00 am horas: **_

Mientras la lluvia caía y empapaba a todos a su alrededor, la chica simplemente observó con aburrimiento como las personas corrían a refugiarse, preguntándose cómo era posible que simple agua causara tanto alboroto. Abrumada por el escándalo que gracias a dios comenzaba a disiparse debido a lo tarde que era, caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño Motel. Miró la sencilla fachada con una mueca de desagrado, más al sentir los primeros efectos contundentes de aquella tormenta, se dijo que no tendría otra opción más que refugiarse temporalmente. Abrió la puerta y entró ignorando las curiosas miradas de los somnolientos huéspedes que se hallaban sentados en la sala común. Un chico no mayor que ella se encontraba atendiendo, así que se acercó para registrarse.

— Quisiera registrarme.

— Por supuesto su nom… — La mirada del adolescente se desorbito al ver los cabellos alborotados y teñidos de purpura, a juego con el rostro aburrido y bello que poseía Lunaria.

— Mi nombre es Lunaria. — Sin darle tiempo a terminar, la joven estiró el brazo, tomó la carpeta de registros y se anotó. Tras hacer aquello se colocó despreocupadamente contra el mostrador y le sonrió con diversión al muchacho. — Listo. ¿Podrías darme la llave de mi habitación?

Al salir de su asombro, el chico frunció el ceño ante los atrevimientos de la chica, preparándose para reñirle.

— Un segundo… acabas de llegar. No puedes estar pla…

— Claro que planeo quedarme, además viendo la poca clientela que tienes no creo que te venga nada mal que yo esté aquí. — Siguió hablando sin dejarlo terminar. — A mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión quedarme a pasar la noche aquí, pero con la tormenta tal como está ahora no podré volver a mi instituto. Descuida, prometo pagarte bien. — Le lanzó una mirada coqueta y burlona antes de tomar su bolsa y comenzar a andar camino hacia los cuartos.

— ¡E-espera! — Exaltado el joven corrió tras ella, subiendo las estrechas escaleras de madera que daban al segundo piso. Al verla detenerse finalmente frente a uno de los cuartos, se dispuso a darle una reprimenda cuando ésta repentinamente abrió la puerta de la habitación con total confianza.

— Este servirá. — Afirmó sin muchos ánimos.

— No sabes si está libre, ¡no puedes llegar así como así!

Hastiada de la perorata ajena, Lunaria recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, regresando nuevamente su atención al alterado chico.

— Aquí no hay nadie así que no habrá problema.

— Ese no es…

— Toma. — Extendió la mano con un pequeño fajo de billetes. Al ver que no los tomaba por la sorpresa, los metió en su mano, se acercó y susurró a su oído. — Creo que con esto será suficiente. — Susurró antes de acercarse y besar la mejilla ajena. Con una sonrisa, dejó en la puerta al muchacho y entró al cuarto cerrando con llave.

Una vez dentro y al percatarse que el chico se había ido, Lunaria miró nuevamente la habitación deseando haber ido directo a sus habitaciones en la academia y no haberse ido a ensayar con la banda. Lo cierto era que era muy buena como vocalista y a ella y a sus amigos les había ido muy bien en el mundo de la música, pero había veces en las que simplemente deseaba deshacerse de las preocupaciones cotidianas y pasar tiempo con sus colegas. Razón por la cual había optado por pedirles a sus compañeros ir a ensayar justo ese día.

Nunca había contado con que el cielo se le caería en semejante tormenta.

Con una mueca de resignación fue hacia la cama, sacando de camino su iPod y sus audífonos, una vez ahí abrió la cama, se sacó el abrigo, los botines, desabrochó los shorts de mezclilla que traía y se metió entre las cobijas con los leggins negros y el top rojo que llevaba. Desaliento nublo su mirada al ver la pequeña pantalla de Tv., por lo cual optó por colocarse sus audífonos y encender su reproductor. Poniéndola en aleatorio se perdió en el ritmo oscuro y relajante de BlutEngel.

A mitad del camino entre la inconsciencia y el sueño, el sonido incesante de su celular la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Pesarosa abrió los ojos y se sacó los audífonos, tanteó sobre las mantas y al dar con su bolsa metió la mano para tomar el móvil. Sin abrir los ojos, se llevó el aparato al oído y respondió:

— ¿Bueno? — Murmuró adormilada.

— _¿Lunaria? ¿Eres tú, hija? _

Sorprendida por la voz que escuchaba, se incorporó sobre las almohadas y se despertó. Después de todo era sorprendente que su tío la llamase.

— ¿Qué ocurre tío? — Cuestionó.

— _¿Ahora estás en la academia? _

— En este momento no. Estoy en un hotel.

— _Pe-pero… ¿¡por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado no estás en la academia?! _

El repentino estrés y nerviosismo en la voz de su tío hicieron que la muchacha frunciera el ceño.

— Tío la temporada de exámenes acaba de finalizar.

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

— ¿Cómo qué que tiene que ver? ¿No estás preocupado de que no esté estudiando correctamente?

— _Niña boba, esa no es la única razón de mi preocupación. — Refunfuñó. _— Vuelve a casa.

Ante aquello no pudo más que reír.

— _¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?_

— Tío lamentablemente aquí no es verano. Estoy feliz de que hayas podido hacer tú viaje a Montreal, pero la temporada de lluvias acaba de empezar así que me vi obligada a hospedarme en un hotel. Mañana regresaré al instituto.

Contra todo pronóstico el humor de su tío solo empeoró.

— _¿¡Estabas fuera a estas horas de la noche?!_

El brusco grito obligó a la muchacha a poner los ojos en blancos, mientras se preparaba para el sermón de su vida acomodándose entre las mantas.

— Tío simplemente salí a practicar con mis amigos para el próximo concierto. No planeaba quedarme tan tarde, pero descuida mañana estaré devuelta en el instituto. — Musito y antes de que pudiese recibir respuesta, dijo: — Hablamos más tarde. Descansa, te quiero mucho. — Tras colgar el teléfono se quedó mirando con frustración la pantalla del condenado aparato. Su tío no era propenso a estar sobre ella como perro de caza, de hecho era un hombre gentil que le daba todas las libertades que una adolescente como ella desearía, no obstante de un tiempo para acá se había vuelto igual que una sombra en su vida. Y ante tan errático cambio de actuar, Lunaria no podía más que preguntarse qué era aquello que mantenía en constante alerta a su tío.

— Viejo creo que la edad comienza a afectarte. — Se dijo así misma con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Ante el ominoso silencio y el constante caer de la lluvia contra los vitrales, Lunaria comenzaba a adormilarse nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiese conseguirlo el celular volvió asonar.

Hastiada abrió los ojos nuevamente y fulminó al móvil con la mirada, bufando antes de volver a colocarse el auricular en la oreja.

— ¡Diga! — Espetó.

— _Al parecer no estás de buen humor. _

— Seth ciertamente no tengo ganas de oír tú molesta voz ahora. — Recalcó cada palabra. — Ahora lo único que quiero es dormir.

— _Oí por ahí que fuiste a ensayar con tú "grupito". — Dijo burlón. _

— Lo que haga o deje de hacer no forma parte de tú itinerario diario, así que porque no dejas de meter las narices en mis asuntos y te concentras en los tuyos.

La risotada al otro lado casi la hace perder los nervios.

— _Vamos, no seas así. Sólo quería informarte que pronto llegaré a Italia por unos negocios de la familia, si quieres podemos vernos y… _

Lumina miró el celular mientras asimilaba las idioteces del hombre. El aburrimiento comenzaba a consumirla mientras escuchaba el incesante silbido de las palabras pronunciadas a través del móvil, mismas ideas que para ella eran lo más estúpido, por no decir algo peor. A esas alturas ella creía que Seth debía tener claro que la apuesta que se había jugado con los chicos del instituto no funcionarían en ningún aspecto aparentemente planeado. Ella era conocida precisamente por su forma de jugar con los chicos y dejarlos cuando la cotidianidad se volvía asfixiante, marcándola como una especie de premio inalcanzable para muchos casanovas que aspiraban conquistarla y regodearse por su victoria. Lamentablemente con ella era justamente lo contrario a cualquier otra relación.

Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó sobre la almohada mientras seguía escuchando a medias lo que Seth le decía.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta la idea? _

Bromeaba, ¿no? Seguramente él no creería que había puesto la debida atención a ese descabellado plan, y menos aun siendo ya tan tarde. Básicamente era una comprobación más sobre el hecho de ella votando sin piedad alguna a otro hombre más.

— Seth sabes bien que no me involucro con hombres más de un tiempo determinado establecido por mí misma. Quiero decir lo que tuvimos fue bueno, en verdad lo fue, pero son cambiaría mi reglamento base por nadie. Lo siento, cariño pero ve el lado bueno, no tendrás que tolerar más mi rebeldía como solías llamarla. Nos estamos hablando.

— ¿¡Qué diablos?! ¡Lunaria…!

Abrumada por la incesante tortura que su teléfono le había dado hasta ese momento, decidió apagar la maldita cosa y así poder finalmente descansar. Soltó un gran bostezo, se envolvió en las mantas y apagó la lámpara de noche. Una vez que finalizó, cerró los ojos y se perdió en la apacible inconsciencia, la cual repentinamente se vio transformada por la aparición de pesadillas que ella nunca había tenido.

O que hacía años no había vuelto a experimentar.

* * *

_**Japón (Tokyo) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Estación Ikebukuro 8:00 am horas: **_

El frío de aquella mañana no representaba mucho para los que se podían resguardar en sus cómodos hogares, pero para Daenerys el frío de ese día representaba una molestia. Soplando una bocanada de aire a sus heladas manos, la chica caminó entre la multitud de personas que comenzaban su día a la carrera para llegar a sus trabajos y escuelas, no era raro que tanta aglomeración atropellara al amanecer, pero la albina tenía tanto frío que prácticamente sentía los carámbanos en la boca.

— Maldita sea mi suerte. — Escupió entre dientes, frotando sus manos mientras cruzaba la calle con intención de llegar al metro.

A mitad del camino un peatón chocó con ella.

— ¡Hey, fíjate por dónde caminas! — Espetó.

Molesta, la chica volteó a verlo con altivez y lista para hacerle tragarse sus palabras. Sin embargo antes de avanzar más allá recordó las lecciones que había aprendido de su tutor tiempo atrás, por lo cual optó por la calma. Tomó una profunda inspiración y siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las murmuraciones del capullo con el que había chocado.

Sin mirar a nadie siguió su camino hasta llegar a la estación del subterráneo, una vez ahí corrió hacia el cubículo que vio más vacío. Dentro respiró con tranquilidad al ver que por fin tendría tiempo de refugiarse del frío en lo que hacía de tiempo hasta su sencilla casa. Si bien era cierto que su hogar no se caracterizaba por ostentosos lujos y riquezas, Daenerys era una ladrona de guante blanco que había optado por guardar su fortuna en cuentas en el extranjero. Aparentar una posición desvalida ante el mundo le daba muchas ventajas, más desde que había podido entrar en contacto con miembros del bajo mundo, tanto ariscos comerciantes, como frívolos y violentos asesinos. Había aprendiendo de esa vida una gran lección y no temía encarar a nada ni a nadie, acumulando en el proceso una cuantiosa fortuna que no cedería por nada del mundo.

Dudosa, sonrió a medias ante el recuerdo que las joyas y el dinero provocaban en ella. Después de todo era cierto que los diamantes eran los mejores amigos de una chica.

— Disculpe, ¿podría sentarme con usted?

Daenerys volteó a ver al recién llegado e internamente hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sin decir nada simplemente asintió, pero lo que aparentaba ser un viaje tranquilo y sin nadie que perturbara sus pensamientos, se fue al garete al momento en que el desconocido volvió a hablar.

— ¿Le molesta mi presencia?

Con incauta inocencia y cierta molestia, la chica se disponía a darle una mordaz respuesta de asentimiento ante esa pregunta, pero prefirió abstenerse y negó con la cabeza de modo leve.

— ¿Es así? — Cuestionó con cierto tono cínico.

— No quiero ser grosera, pero no suelo hablar con desconocido. Me bajaré dentro de dos estaciones y deseo que lo que resta de camino pueda centrarme en mi misma. Así que si me disculpa. — Sin decir nada más volteó a ver por la ventana, observando el pasar del camino y las personas.

— Como guste, señorita. — La tenacidad de la voz perdió fuerza.

Incomoda ante el nuevo silencio y sintiéndose una mal educada, -la cual no podía terminar de ser correctamente adiestrada por su tutor- se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Al ver la seria expresión que remplazaba la anterior sonrisa amable, se sintió igual que si le hubiesen dado un baldazo de agua.

— Siento haber sido grosera. — Cuchicheó apresuradamente.

El hombre trajeado volteó la mirada y la observó en silencio por algunos instantes. Luego le dijo:

— Sueles ser demasiado harisca, ¿verdad?

Daenerys apretó los dientes para no responder a eso de forma grosera.

— Algo.

— Yo diría que mucho. — Le rebatió.

Ante aquel comentario la muchacha quiso patearlo pero sabía que si quería remendar su mal trato de antes, debería controlar sus violentos impulsos.

— Yo diría que debería intentar comportarse amablemente. No me está haciendo las cosas más fáciles a pesar de que intento disculparme por lo de antes.

— ¿Debería hacértelas fáciles? — Le preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

Por vez primera, Daenerys se percató del aspecto del hombre; vestido con un elegante "Spencer", lustrosos mocasines y una corbata de seda gris, lucía impecable en porte y figura, pues su estatura no se quedaba atrás ya que parecía medir 1.85 a simple vista. Deslumbrada momentáneamente por la presencia ajena, carraspeó y apartó la mirada sin querer seguir observando la angulosa y perfecta cara que lucía una fina barba.

— Sólo olvídelo. — Masculló.

— ¿Te he abochornado? — El cretino se atrevió a sonreír con total descaro.

— ¡No! — Gritó ofuscada, poniéndose de pie.

El aparente moreno, frotó su perrilla con suavidad antes de levantar la vista y fijarla en la muchacha.

— Que lamentable que tus reacciones no concuerden con tus palabras. — Canturreó con sorna.

Deseaba estrellarle un puñetazo en la cara para borrarle la estúpida y engreída sonrisa, pero en vista de que no podía, se contuvo tomando nuevamente otra profunda respiración.

Por unos instantes estudió un poco más el rostro del mayor. A simple vista no aparentaba más de unos veintiocho años, y las líneas de su rostro marcaban su expresión como algo contradictorio pero severo. Aun cuando tenía un par de hoyuelos que borraban la esencia fría que te daba al verlo en una primera impresión, su personalidad se leía en cada rasgo con indiscutible facilidad; peligro.

Él gritaba peligro sin ninguna duda. No obstante ella no tenía ni un ápice de miedo, aunque la precaución no estaba de más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Ladeó el rostro y lo estudió otro poco.

— Dante. Dante York. — Estiró la mano y se la ofreció.

Reticente estiró su mano. Repentinamente los labios del mayor estaban colocados sobre el dorso de su muñeca, en una liviana y simple caricia. Demonios la sonrisa que le ofreció podría haber derretido a un glacial, pero para mala fortuna de aquel chulo bien vestido, ella no caía fácilmente con nadie. Bien, quizás si hubiese alguien, pero su mentor no contaba en la connotación de fantasías sexuales en medio del metro y menos frente a un total desconocido.

— ¿Tú cómo te llamas? ¿O prefieres que te llame gatita salvaje?

La pregunta y fresca declaración la saco de sus cavilaciones, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

— Creo que está siendo un poco confianzudo y atrevido conmigo. — Le respondió con frialdad.

— Mis disculpas. La verdad es que me recuerdas a una gata de monte.

— ¿Disculpe? — Daenerys lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por tal vulgaridad, cuestionándose como era que aún no lo pateaba por ser tan sinvergüenza.

— Es cierto. Los gatos Turcos por ejemplo, son una especie muy costosa y mimada, pero también salvaje. No se abren a cualquiera y miran por el hombro a quienes consideran insignificantes ante sus ojos. — Volvió a sonreír. — Que fortuna la nuestra habernos visto cara a cara, ¿no lo crees?

Confundida ante aquel comentario no supo cómo responder pues seguía sin entender si aquello era un alago o una ofensa. Ciertamente viniendo de él podría aparentar ser un cumplido, pero conocía Mujeriegos como él que jugaban con cada palabra para engatusar a cada mujer que se topaba en su camino, además ella no se podía considerar como una tonta soñadora. De hecho era sumamente precisa y analizaba todo a la perfección, como cualquier ladrona debía.

Súbitamente la chica quedó paralizada al ver nuevamente al hombre. Tensándose como un animal en medio de una persecución, recordó porque había algo en ese hombre que le daba desconfianza. Y no era para menos si se consideraba que no hacía mucho había estafado a su empresa y a los acreedores de la misma.

York. La casa York que no hacía más de un mes había robado.

Daenerys empalideció de golpe y trastabillo hacia atrás mientras maldecía frenéticamente en su mente por no haberse percatado a tiempo de las señales de alerta que su subconsciente le gritaba. Ahora sí que la había hecho.

— ¡Y-yo tengo que irme! — Presurosa se puso en pie dispuesta a bajarse en esa estación así tuviese que correr hasta su hogar, pero su idea se fue al traste cuando una fuerte mano apresó su muñeca y tiró de ella.

El par de labios que acariciaron su oído no la hicieron estremecerse tanto como aquello que susurro:

— Sé bien lo que hiciste. Ciertamente eres una gatita escurridiza y muy hábil, pero ten en cuenta que yo soy mejor. — Ronroneó — Descuida tú gran desfalco a mi compañía está seguro conmigo, para tú fortuna y la mía tú pequeña treta no causó grandes daños. Creo que después de todo soy un buen negociador.

Sin saber que decir o cómo actuar se quedó completamente quieta, planeando una forma de defensa para derribar a aquel palurdo y poder escapar.

— Creo que acabamos de arribar a tú destino.

Ante aquel comentario, la joven fue lanzada de su mente bruscamente. Confusa miró a su alrededor a la gente que comenzaba a abandonar el metro y salía presurosa de ahí. Dándose cuenta que esa era su estación miró nuevamente al mayor preguntándose si la detendría, pero éste nuevamente logró sorprenderla. Sin decir nada más le tendió su modesto abrigo y se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar y dirigirse a la salida.

Dudosa ante aquello caminó con cautela frente a Dante antes de salir disparada fuera del metro. Desde lo lejos pudo jurar que escucho al moreno gritarle algo, pero definitivamente no se quedó para escuchar que fue.

Buena suerte o no, no deseaba tentar al destino.

* * *

_**Holanda (Rotterdam) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Barrio Oude Haven ****12:30 am**** horas:**_

En total silencio los pasos de aquel filoso tacón resonaron como un anticipo de lo peor, sin embargo nadie en aquella famosa joyería notó la sigilosa presencia que se coló dentro del lugar.

Artemisa bajó la mirada y observó su reloj calculando que no faltaría mucho antes de que el vigilante se fuese y encendiera la alarma de infrarrojos, lo cierto es que la estúpida seguridad no era su preocupación en aquel momento. Sino la magnífica compañía que había contratado para aquel trabajo. Ella disfrutaba hacer sus estafas y robos por su cuenta, pero por malos asares del destino había hecho un mal movimiento con un niñato rico el cual quería aparentar ser todo un rebelde. Y estaba claro que por su demostración de aquella noche no era más que un gilipollas inepto.

Produciendo un violento golpe sobre el piso, su "compañero" aterrizó a su lado. Ella sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

— Estoy listo, ¡empecemos!

— ¡No grites! — Le reprochó con sequedad y en voz baja.

— Lo siento. — Contestó.

Las opciones se habían agotado así que avanzó vigilando sus espaldas y revisando nuevamente su reloj. Empezando la cuenta atrás, se colocó la máscara de ciervo que llevaba, comenzando a avanzar. En una de las esquinas detuvo su avance, miró hacia la cámara de vigilancia que apuntaba hacia ellos y sonrío de lado.

— ¿Qué haces?

Con una maldición, Artemisa volteó a ver al inútil haciéndole una señal para que simplemente callase y observara como trabajaba. Con cuidado sacó su pequeño computador, marcándolo los últimos dígitos cifrados para interferir el avisador acústico y óptico. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a dónde las cámaras estaban, sonriendo al momento en que la señal dejó de funcionar. Cuidadosamente y para asegurarse de que había funcionado, tomó su lámpara a mano, apuntó directamente al ojo de vigilancia, y la característica adrenalina revivió en su cuerpo cuando no hubo movimiento o sonido alguno que pudiese delatar su presencia.

Sin siquiera un ápice de arrepentimiento se arrodilló en el piso, conectó su transmisor a su computador portátil. Tras algunos minutos de minuciosa búsqueda logró entrar al plano original de seguridad que habían establecido. La mueca en su rostro se presentó cuando se dio cuenta que no podría ir a por el premio gordo pues este se hallaba en una de las bóvedas de mayor seguridad. Insatisfecha supo que si no fuese por su estúpido compañero ahora podría haber entrado y salido con las manos repletas de dinero. Desgraciadamente tendría que conformarse con las miserias que lograse recolectar en aquella carísima exposición de diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y hermosas esmeraldas, que la joyería presentaba.

Directo desde Egipto.

Resignada caminó hacia su ansiado botín, tranquila de que la habitación estuviese completamente libre para que maniobrase como mejor le pareciera. Desde lo lejos estudió la pequeña y única sala que visitaría esa noche, encantada ante la cantidad de piedras preciosas que sus codiciosos ojos veían. Se relamió los labios y caminó lentamente, pero sus movimientos fueron brutalmente parados cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar al otro lado de la habitación.

_Imposible. _Pensó frenética. Ella jamás había sido capturada, jamás descubierta o algo remotamente parecido. Desesperada, paralizada y sin saber cómo diantres maniobrar negó con la cabeza mientras un ramalazo de terror la invadía. Ni siquiera por el hecho de poder ser atrapada pues ella sabía muy bien enfrentarse a sus enemigos, lo que de verdad la estaba matando era la idea de que había fallado en algo que se había vuelto su vida desde hacía años. Parte de ella, tanto como respirar el robar era un placer y una necesidad para ella.

— ¡La policía viene hacía acá, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer?!

Una voz penetró la sombría etapa de negación en la que se había encerrado, obligándola a regresar al presente. De la nada su mente le recordó que por muy profesional que fuese no había ido esa vez sola, y una ola de rabia la recorrió completa al darse cuenta que había cometido su primer fracaso a causa de ese incompetente e inservible chico. Rabiosa y deseosa de matarlo, lo encaró y le dijo:

— ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste?! — Espetó mirando a aquel cabronazo como si fuese el capote rojo y ella el toro de lidia.

— ¡Y-yo no hice nada! — Le reprochó con todo el coraje que pudo juntar. — ¡Además tú me prometiste que no nos descubrirían y saldría con una buena parte del botín!

— ¡Semejante imbécil descerebrado! — Ladró y miró hacia la otra habitación, comprendiendo al instante el error de aquel niño bueno para nada. — ¡Sólo íbamos a robar este cuarto, los sensores de la otra habitación no habían sido apagados! ¡Si te hubieses quedado quieto nada de esto hubiese pasado!

— ¡Nunca me aclaraste eso!

— ¡Lo hice pero eres tan tonto que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de prestar atención! ¡Pero sólo yo tengo la culpa por querer hacer negocios con un crío como tú, que además de inservible es un junior que no sabe nada! — Respiró varias bocanadas sintiendo el ardiente calor de la máscara calentar su rostro y empapar de sudor su piel.

El tronar de varios pasos corriendo hacia ellos puso en alerta a Artemisa. Maldiciendo para sus adentros corrió hacia dónde estaba su maletín con el computador y su equipo. Recogió todo y se disponía a correr hacia la salida cuando un grupo elite apareció frente a ella.

— ¡No se muevan, están rodeados! ¡Ponga los objetos en el piso, levante las manos y avance lentamente hacia aquí! — Exclamó el agente.

Quieta, observó a todos para calcular en promedio cuantos eran antes de poder actuar.

— ¿¡No me escuchó?! ¡Ponga los objetos en el piso, levante las manos y avance lentamente hacia aquí!

Artemisa sabía que aquel fracaso no era suyo pero igual le dolía reconocer que esa era la primera vez que era atrapada en su propia telaraña. Un suspiro cansino abandonó su cuerpo, antes de que se lanzará hacia el frente y golpease al agente. Tomando el cuerpo como un escudo, lo pego a su torso y dejo que la ola de balas cayese directamente en aquel pobre diablo. Torció su cuello y ladeó su cuerpo para apartar las manos que se cernían sobre ella.

Repentinamente toda la tropa esta sobre ella, rodeándola sin saber lo que les esperaba. Justo cuando iba a dar una muestra de su poder, un cuchillo se clavó en su costado.

— ¡Serán hijos de puta! — Bramó furiosa antes de levantar su pierna y golpear directo en el pecho de uno de los agentes. El golpe lo lanzó directo contra la pared y dos agentes más. Su cuerpo ardía por la adrenalina y el dolor, así que sin miramientos sacó su pistola 9.9 mm y apuntó directo a las propias joyas de aquellos bastardos.

El sonido de gritos reanimó su cuerpo haciendo que este se ocultase detrás de una de las finas monturas donde resguardaban un precioso collar de esmeraldas. Maldiciendo aquello y más furiosa de lo que podía creer, se puso en cuclillas y en su mente repasó todo el plan de escape que había elaborado con antelación. Nunca los había necesitado pero parecía que ese sería el momento preciso para poner en práctica sus habilidades como estratega a campo completo. Apartó de su cabeza el sonido de los gritos, amenazas, pisadas y disparos, enfocándose en el pasillo de emergencia que daba a las escaleras de emergencia Había un conjunto de cinco guardias frente a la puerta, pero ella sabía que lo lograría.

No por nada era la mejor.

Revisando el equipo de emergencia que cargaba a su espalda desechó el sofocante calor que la máscara le provocaba, dándose a la fuga en una carrera mortal por la cual tuvo que disparar a varios y evitar ella misma las balas. Apretó los dientes y se agachó antes de incorporarse de un ágil salto y quitar de una sola patada el rifle que el agente llevaba. Estrellándolo directamente en cara de su compañero. Con el filo de su bota atravesó el hombro del tercero haciendo que perdiera la sujeción en el arma y cayera. Valiéndose de aquello como un medio de seguridad volvió a utilizar al pobre infeliz como escudo, arrastrándose entre los dos guardias que desde arriba apuntaban directamente a ella.

Una de las balas rozó su muslo, haciendo que pegase un sonoro grito y se encogiera. El pie de uno de los guardias golpeó justo en su cara haciéndola ver galaxias. Frustrada por el dolor y el sabor amargo a derrota y sangre que tenía en la boca, forzó su brazo izquierdo a llegar directamente al cinturón donde su agresor poseía una pistola ya cargada. De reojo vio como otra patada se avecinaba, pero sabía que si no soportaba el dolor no podría hacerse con el arma y ese definitivamente sería su fin.

"_¡Que les den!" _Tras aquel pensamiento, experimentó lo que un actor rodeado de luces sentía cuando su cabeza rebotó contra la bota de su enemigo y el suelo.

Enardecida por el dolor, logró alcanzar con su maltrecho brazo la semiautomática. Empujó su pierna derecha hacia arriba y dio justo en la cara de su principal amenaza, sonriendo con satisfacción para sus adentros al escuchar el característico tronido de algo quebrándose. Ante aquella distracción, se puso de rodillas y disparó directo al último de los agentes que se cernía sobre él. Para su fortuna y desgracia de uno de los hombres que venía hacia ellos, el impacto mandó al soldado contra su compañero y directo hacia uno de los muros. Satisfecha con aquello, miró hacia el fondo dónde la multitud de policías comenzaban a llegar. Por unos instantes recordó a su compañero y aún en contra de sus deseos lo busco entre el alboroto que comenzaba a fundirse sobre ella. Al no ver rastro alguno del chico, resopló pensando que seguramente se había dado a la fuga aprovechando que era ella la que pagaba los platos rotos.

Típico. Por eso era que trabajaba sola.

Sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte de uno de los guardias que había amontonado a su lado, Artemisa levantó la mano y disparó tres balas más a los que se aproximaban. Sus cavilaciones sólo duraron unos segundos antes de que llegase a una conclusión. Sonriendo tras la máscara, se puso en pie y levantó al soldado que atontado comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

— ¡No se muevan! — Vociferó encañonando la cabeza del agente. — ¡Ya vieron de lo que soy capaz y si no quieren ser responsables de la muerte de otro más de sus agentes les sugiero que cesen el fuego ahora mismo! ¡Me entregaré siempre y cuando bajen sus armas, sino es así entonces cargarán en la consciencia con la muerte de uno más, bajo su propio fuego! ¡No dudaré en usarlo nuevamente como escudo humano! — Clamó sin ningún reparo.

Al ver que la multitud se juntaba y la miraba con ira, supo que ganaría.

— ¡Cesen el fuego, no queremos otro hombre más muerto!

La voz de uno de los que parecían al mando hizo que la joven lo viese de reojo, regodeándose por dentro ante su patética estupidez. Sin apenas moverse, fue retrocediendo lentamente vigilando que sus movimientos no fuesen vistos.

— ¡¿En verdad te entregarás?! — Exigió la misma voz.

Artemisa apretó los labios para contener la risa.

— Lo haré… ¡pero no este día! — Aprovechando la confusión previa se tiró al piso y corrió a refugiarse tras uno de los pilares de la construcción. De espaldas y jadeante, extrajo dos granadas de gas de su cinturón, quitándoles el seguro antes de lanzarlas hacia la multitud de soldados que se hallaban disparando en su dirección.

Fastidiada de aquel día, tomó la mascarilla que tenía en la espalda, cubrió su rostro y al comenzar a oír la violenta tos, seguida de una completa incapacidad de visión por el mismo gas, corrió evadiendo los pocos cuerpos que se metían en su camino. Dando un puñetazo a uno de los tambaleantes policías que caminaba hacia ella, dejó inconsciente al hombre y lo tomó por debajo de los hombros para comenzar a arrastrarlo con ella. Parando en la segunda sección que ya había sido cubierta por el gas, analizó el perímetro antes de ir hacia la salida de emergencia a gatas con su paquete a cuestas. Arrastrándose para evitar que el vapor la terminara de paralizar, llegó a lo alto de la escalera. Sollozando y jadeando por el esfuerzo que requería permanecer consciente avanzó otro tramo más hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto que por gracia divina no había sido allanado por los solados.

Miró a todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie antes de escoger un viejo cuarto de limpieza para ir a refugiarse momentáneamente y así recuperar el aliento. Al entrar respiró una bocanada de aire, sintiendo el instantáneo agradecimiento que sus pulmones daban al poder aspirar el olor a detergentes en lugar de ese jodido gas. Agotada cayó al piso y se cubrió la boca para acallar su tos, antes de comenzar a desvestir al soldado. Mirando por unos instantes a su inconsciente compatriota, hizo una mueca al pensar que después de todo si tendría que ducharse para alejar ese asqueroso aroma a sudor que destilaba el cuerpo ajeno. Sacándose su propia carga, aseguró todo su material al cinturón del soldado, dejándole puesta la máscara de venado que había llevado con ella. Recogió su pequeño y fiel computador para meterlo entre los amplios ropajes. Con un juramento se percató que aquel soldado no traía consigo máscara alguna, sin embargo su suerte volvió

La chica se puso de pie y sonrió cuando escuchó justo lo que había esperado.

— ¡Miembro del equipo Swat, área despejada!

Repentinamente la puerta del cuarto de servicio se abrió y la joven salió como sin nada, mirando al recién llegado con total calma.

— ¡Identifíquese! — Escudriñando los ropajes ajenos se percató demasiado tarde que el nombre del agente no concordaba para nada con la menuda presencia de aquella chica. — ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de que el soldado fuese capaz de decir nada más, Artemisa lo golpeó y azotó contra la pared, tomando uno de los palos que había en el cuarto de limpieza para romperlo en su cabeza. Satisfecha, arrastró al soldado junto al otro policía, quitándole la máscara anti-gas. Presurosa recogió su cabello en un sencillo chongo, colocándose la misma máscara sobre su propio rostro. Asegurándose de camuflar por completo su cara, salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo con total tranquilidad.

En mitad del caos, Artemisa sonrió para sus adentros y evadió la multitud de agentes que aparecían ante ella, saltando cada una de las miradas ajenas que no podían encontrar nada extraño en un simple y abatido soldado que abandonaba la escena de un crimen. Tras andar por varios minutos se escabulló entre las patrullas que había fuera de la joyería, y en poco tiempo se había desvanecido por completo del lugar.

Tras una larga caminata llegó a un sucio callejón, ahí se sacó la máscara de gas y liberó su cabello con un delicado movimiento.

— Panda de estúpidos. — Diversión chorreaba de cada una de sus palabras mientras esculcaba en los viejos ropajes el collar de esmeraldas que había sacado antes de irse. Satisfecha por su hazaña, sopeso por unos instantes el collar, lanzó la máscara al piso, se quitó el maloliente traje y con su ropa de deporte se alejó hasta perderse en la noche entre risa y risa.

Sin saber que una sombra sonriente la observaba desde la otra calle.

* * *

_**Rusia (Óblast de Múrmansk) - Viernes 05/ Base aérea de Alakurtti 2:00 am horas:**_

Las ventiscas eran fuertes y el clima inclemente en su totalidad, pero mientras muchos cadetes y colegas suyos padecían ante la tormentosa época del año, Anya estaba tranquila mirando desde su balcón la fuerte ventisca. Con una expresión neutra e indescifrable estiró su mano y bebió del amargo expreso que había ordenado. Su sabor recorrió su garganta en el primer trago, descargando una corriente de agradable calidez por todo su cuerpo. Si bien era cierto que su traje de militar le proveía el suficiente cuidado contra aquel frío, no estaba de más beber algo caliente para estabilizar la temperatura corporal.

Era de madrugada y sólo los cadetes de rango inferior se hallaban entrenando en el ala norte del complejo. Lo cual era condenadamente justo si se consideraba la larga trayectoria que militares como ella habían cursado por largo tiempo.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación decorada con una amplia alfombra persa, y la centellante chimenea, la puerta se abrió dando paso al General Henderson Stoica, su mano derecha y el mejor hombre de campo. Anteponiendo cualquier clase de formalidad pintó una media sonrisa y de espaldas esperó las noticias que tendría Henderson, no era muy difícil imaginar el impecable trabajo que seguramente se había realizado, pero siempre le gustaba escuchar la perfección de cada detalle.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

El ominoso silencio que siguió a aquella pregunta hizo que la rubia voltease para mirar a su segundo al mando.

— Fallamos.

— ¿Disculpa? — La incredulidad ensombreció su rostro por unos instantes. Seguramente había oído mal. — Creía haberte escuchado decir que fallamos, pero eso es…

— Algo posible. Hemos fallado. — La fría calma con que lo pronunció confirmó aquella aberrante declaración.

El asombro duró poco en el rostro de Anya quien bruscamente azotó el puño en la mesa, haciendo tronar la fina superficie.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nuestro equipo elite se especializa en jamás tener un solo error! — Bramó iracunda, fulminando a Henderson como si fuese a liquidarlo ahí mismo.

— También pensé lo mismo, pero los informes no dejan lugar a duda; nuestro equipo fue completamente eliminado en medio de la captura de una de las casas de tráfico de armas que hay en Italia. Le pregunte a cada uno de los cadetes que estaban a cargo de la comunicación como prueba de inicio, y todos dijeron que a mitad de la entrada y captura la comunicación fue completamente cortada. — Tomó un profundo aliento. — Y hace apenas unos momentos recibí la noticia de nuestro agente en cubierto de que los cuerpos de siete de nuestros soldados habían sido encontrados brutalmente masacrados en uno de los varios bajos de Nápoles.

— ¿Qué barrio es?

— Secondigliano. — Henderson le respondió al instante.

Con una mirada torva, Anya alzó el mentón y comenzó a andar por la habitación en completo silencio. Momentos más tarde se detuvo y dijo:

— Dile a nuestro infiltrado que investigue cuales casas estaban asociadas a la corporación que traficaba con esas armas. — Volteada miró a su General con intensidad. — ¡Dale la orden específica para que consiga el nombre de la abeja reina que está manejando los hilos de este juego! — Sin inmutarse ante la fría seriedad de Henderson, Anya avanzó hacia él antes de detenerse y decirle: — Aclárale esto: No. Quiero. Una. Solo. Error. De. Nuevo. — Cada palabra era recalcada con su dedo el cual presionaba bruscamente contra el fuerte torso del moreno.

A pesar de su estatura —la cual la superaba—, el cuerpo claramente trabajado y la fachada de peligro que gritaba a cada instante, Anya era una pequeña dinamita que hacía estallar a cualquiera. Por algo era la manda más, y como tal actuaba sin admitir ninguna equivocación. El hecho de que aquel suceso hubiese sucedido justo cuando ella apostaba por la victoria simplemente era imperdonable.

— Márchate. — Ordenó dándose la vuelta y regresando a su estático puesto frente al amplio balcón de su estudio.

— Como ordenes. — Henderson inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

Al momento en que Anya estuvo sola dejó que su enojo saliese a flote, obligándola a arrojar los diferentes papeles, carpetas y objetos que había en su escritorio. Mirando a aquellos documentos la ira enervó su ser recordándole la perfección con que cada informe llegaba a sus manos, y ahora, a diferencia de sus trabajos impecables, la palabra "descuido" era una mancha permanente en su perfecta cartilla de moral y honor. Como una guerrera, una soldada entrenada, ella sabía bien que las faltas eran algo imperdonable para poder lograr un progreso efectivo. Era consciente de que había perdidas, pero jamás llegó a imaginarse que llegaría el día en que probaría el amargo sabor de la derrota mientras encabezaba algo tan magnificente.

Desganada ante su fracaso y el violento arrebato que había tenido, se tendió en el piso junto a la ventana mientras miraba el total caos que había remplazado su anterior área de trabajo. Irónicamente ella se sentía igual que aquellos papeles fuera de lugar; errante, confusa y molesta por no poder canalizar su frustración y seguir adelante para poder vencer la adversidad que parecía haber llegado a tocar su puerta.

— Esta sí que es buena. — La rubia frotó su frente intentando disipar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a acosarla sin piedad alguna. — Eres una tonta Anya — Golpeó su frente contra la pared. — Debiste idear un plan de respaldo, recordar las desventajas de un orgullo enardecido que no conoce la humildad. — Negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieta meditando en la misma y cabizbaja postura.

Del otro lado del cuarto volvieron a golpear la puerta. Sin ánimos pero decidida a encarar lo que se avecinase, ladeó el rostro y fijo su vista en la barrera de madera.

— Entre.

Minutos más tarde, Henderson ingresó nuevamente sin nada en las manos. Solo la expresión impávida de siempre.

— ¿Tienes nuevas noticias?

— Lamentablemente no.

— Entonces márchate. — Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

— Me temo que no será posible.

— No te pregunte si era posible o no. Es una orden que debes acatar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y después... Dios... sonrió. En el medio de su barbilla, la boca se elevó en las comisuras, y sus ojos se arrugaron.

El aliento de Anya se detuvo en su garganta. Era tan atractivo así, pensó, con la tenue luz de la lámpara cayendo sobre el duro mentón y el lustroso cabello café.

_Oh, no. Nada de ir ahí. Nop. _

Anya ignoró el hecho de que se estaba ruborizando un poco.

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando con respecto a esta orden?

— No, es solo que nadie nunca me habla de esa manera. Y lo sabes. — Apuntaló con burlona diversión.

— Pues como tú superior lo hago. ¿Tienes alguna queja respecto a eso? Puedes archivarla en lo más recóndito de tú mente o desertar y besarme el culo. — Espetó con las mejillas algo coloreadas.

— Lo del beso de culo no suena tan mal. — Un gesto burlón volvió a aparecer en su hosco rostro.

Anonada ante la atrevida respuesta de Henderson, Anya quedó boquiabierta y sin posibilidad de responderle pues a los pocos instantes el militar había abandonado el cuarto.

Después de un momento la rubia se recargó contra la pared e intentó olvidar los últimos instantes con Henderson, endemoniadamente segura que su fría y directa mente jamás volvería a dejarla sin habla. Menos frente a un hombre y de bajo rango. Es decir, buen soldado y todo lo que fuese, Anya lo reconocía pero sólo hasta cierto punto. No estaba dispuesta a galardonar otro tanto el físico y el poderío que poseía.

— Debo estar volviéndome loca. — Declaró. — Seguramente esta pérdida ha podido más sobre mí de lo que imaginaba.

Suspiró y resopló mientras intentaba unir las piezas del rompecabezas en que se había vuelto su mente. Vulnerable era una palabra ajena para ella, pero por primera vez se sintió más femenina que de costumbre, pues tonto o no lo cierto era que los hombres y las mujeres tenían un magnetismo que era imposible de evitar por sus opuestos. Tarde o temprano las emociones contradictorias aparecían y confundían a la persona, lo bueno era que Anya no se consideraba una ingenua damisela ansiosa de desfallecer en brazos de un hombre.

Harta de aquella sarta de pensamientos inútiles se puso en pie y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había armado. Por unos instantes se detuvo pensando que idea se había dado Henderson al ver aquel embrollo, luego recordó que no planeaba dejar que nadie interfiriera con la serenidad de su mente, así que optó por apretar los puños y seguir con su labor. Afortunadamente en pocos minutos había limpiado todo y acomodado cada cosa en el lugar que pertenecía.

Satisfecha ante el resultado final fue a sentarse en su amplia silla y comenzó a hojear el último informe que tenía pendiente, segura que en poco aquel único fallo sería corregido. Desafiando a su inestable humor comenzó a repasar cada archivo que veía, estudiando a fondo los más mínimos detalles con el fin de no volver a errar en su proceder.

Debatió consigo misma unos instantes antes de sorber nuevamente la olvidada taza que ahora contenía un expreso frío y poco apetecible. Pero aquel sabor no la paró y bebió hasta la última gota.

— Sin dudar nunca más permitiré que las cosas salgan mal y confundan mi mente, manchando mi honor. — Declaró concentrada por completo en cada página que leía y releía.

Era la mejor y nadie cambiaría aquello.

* * *

_**Arabia Saudita (Riad) - Viernes 05 Diciembre/Kingdom Centre 2:00 am horas: **_

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde aquel acontecimiento parecía que su suerte era negra y oscura. Renée llegó a esa conclusión mientras se encontraba amordazada y atada de pies y manos con los ojos vendados, esperando una suerte que seguramente no sería nada buena. Lógicamente era una chica problemática, y claro que no era una novedad que fuese la "más buscada" en Riad -y probablemente en todo el bendito país- pero su auto impuesto exilio era algo que inevitablemente debía padecer. Y se había acostumbrado, de hecho casi no pensaba en los trágicos acontecimientos que la habían conducido a ese momento, pero considerando su actual situación no era de extrañar que su mente se pusiera a trabajar en la línea _Recuerdos de nunca jamás. _

El cansancio la comenzaba a invadir y mientras esperaba la llegada de sus captores, tembló al sentir el inconfundible apetito que se levantaba lentamente en su estómago. Y aunque parezca algo ilógico y quizás enfermo, el hambre de Renée no tenía límites. Algo que en ese preciso momento estaba por verse.

— ¡Hey chica estúpida, no te duermas!

La dura cachetada la atolondró por unos segundos mientras el enojo hacía que evadiese el dolor causado por el tortazo. Miró hacia el suelo y estudió sus pies sin poder o querer nada más. Si concentraba su atención en su vigilante las cosas no terminarían bien, lo presentía pues aquel apetito incontrolable había estado ahí desde antes que fuese atrapada mientras caminaba frente al Kingdom Centre. Su idea original había sido ir a cazar algunos animales y aplacar de estar forma su enfermiza hambre, pero aquellos gamberros violentos habían cancelado tajantemente su idea original, llevándola a Dios sabía dónde.

El suspiro que soltó pareció molestar nuevamente al cuidador, pues dos nuevas bofetadas marcaron su piel. Ante eso la chica luchó fervientemente por aplacar su ira, pero la llamarada de enojo que tan bien conocía la azotó haciendo que apretase los labios. Su "curioso" padecimiento la volvía inestable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para suerte de los peatones que esa noche habían salido a pasear, no se habían topado con la personalidad violenta y despiadada que controlaba aquel cuerpo; Nani. Sin embargo mientras Renée padecía aquella captura, se dio cuenta con tristeza que no faltaba mucho para que sus enemigos tuviesen un destino lamentable. A decir verdad no le pesaba demasiado, simplemente en su interior sentía lástima por el final que les esperaba.

— ¡Oye, mocosa ya llegó nuestro señor, así que abre los ojos! — Bramó asestándole una patada en el vientre.

— Salim es suficiente. Yo creo que nuestra linda Neno entiende.

La voz suave y sedosa que escuchó la hizo paralizarse por completo. Abraham Acha era quien la había secuestrado después de todo.

— ¿No me recuerdas querida, Neno? — Cuestionó con aparente pesar. — ¿A caso ya no recuerdas las apuestas tan interesantes que hiciste en mi casino?

Sin poder responder por la mordaza, las náuseas y la sensación de que pronto se desvanecería, Renée se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y saltarse una de las reglas más importantes que Nani le había enseñado. _"Nunca dejar cabos sueltos" _Lamentablemente ella jamás había esperado que aquella brillante estafa trajese mayores consecuencias, pues a pesar de que no llevaba una mala vida gustaba de experimentar lo que Nani deseaba, y ella más que nada quería poder. Regresando al punto inicial, Renée trató de pensar en alguna forma de evadir lo que se les venía a todos encima, pero en la posición que se hallaba y en su incierto estado parecía muy poco probable que algo así ocurriese.

— ¿Quiere que la ayude a recordar jefe? — El siervo se acercó con su grasiento y obeso cuerpo hacia la castaña para tomarla de un tirón por los cabellos.

— Supongo que será necesario Salim, después de todo si mi querida Neno no me recuerda yo padezco demasiado.

A Renée no le sorprendió el momento en que la paliza comenzó con una mezcla de puñetazos, patadas, azotes y ahorcamientos, lamentablemente en su estado no podía hacer mucho, técnicamente la que hacía todo era Nani y probablemente pronto llegaría a saludar a Abraham y Salim, pues la inconsciencia estaba cerca de poseerla.

Mientras la sangre brotaba y los golpes seguían, la chica no pudo más que gimotear unas cuantas veces.

— Detente, Salim. Veamos si mi dulce Renée ya me recuerda. — Acercándose a la desmadejada menor, sostuvo su rostro para hacer que enfocara la vista en él. — ¿Sabías que tú pequeña treta en mi gran casino me costó una gran fortuna y la perdida de varios inversionistas? Mientras tú entrabas y salían estafándome y robando todo lo que te venía en gana con la confianza que te había dado, yo me veía en vuelto en la travesía de mi vida, luchando por matener a flote mi imperio. — Le dijo. — ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he padecido por tú engaño? — Se detuvo y vociferó minutos más tarde. — ¿¡La tienes perra callejera y traidora?! — Esta vez fue el turno de Abraham para abofetearla.

Renée recordó en ese momento que por esa razón no había cumplido con la regla básica de Nani; Abraham en el fondo le había dado su amistad y confianza, pero tal parecía que la vileza que formaba parte de ella no podía ser saciada aun con la compañía de un amigo. Debía haber eliminado al hombre cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero mientras más lo pensaba y lo veía a través de sus hinchados ojos, llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de aquel castigo su lado casi humano había disfrutado los instantes sencillos que había vivido con el mayor.

Abraham era un heredero muy rico y famoso de uno de los imperios hoteleros más grandes de toda Arabia Saudita, y justamente en un casino en Riad que era de él, era dónde lo había conocido. Todo fue bien al principio hasta que Nani decidió entrar al juego, modificando la simpleza de las cosas para volverla un mar de intrigas y engaños por poder.

— ¡Maldita zorra embustera, dime algo! — Furioso le sacó la venda de la boca de un tirón.

— Lo siento… — El susurro era apenas audible entre la sangre y la ronca voz.

— ¿Qué dices? — Cuestionó fastidiado, levantándola de la ropa para acercarla y escuchar claramente.

Renée tragó saliva y le dijo:

— Lo siento. — Aclaró su voz lo mejor que pudo y miró a Abraham.

— ¿Estas de broma? — Espetó — ¿¡Tú crees que una maldita disculpa para a cambiar el desfalco que hiciste y todos los problemas que me causaste?!

— No estoy hablando de eso. — Mareada respiró sintiendo la negrura envolverla.

— ¿Perdona? — Indignado pensó que hacerle más daño no sería tan mala idea. La muy perra, y a parte de todo descarada.

— No me estoy disculpando por lo que ocurrió en el casino… sino por lo que va a ocurrir ahora… — Musito.

— ¿¡A que infiernos te refieres?! — Ladró enardecido por la ira.

— En verdad lo siento…

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo el cuerpo de Renée cayó laxo sobre el piso.

— ¿Pero qué demo…? — Abraham fue acallado cuando el cuerpo de la castaña se levantó de un ágil movimiento y lo encaró con una sonrisa que podía erizar la piel de cualquiera. La inocente burla y cinismo de aquel gesto era lo más perverso y perturbador que había visto.

— Creo que la última vez no nos presentamos adecuadamente.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? — Frunció el ceño haciéndole una señal a Salim para que fuese tras ella.

De un solo movimiento, el cuerpo de la chica esquivo al sirviente, realizando un gracial giro del cual se aprovechó para sacar una de las navajas del pantalón de Salim. Sin ningún remordimiento pasó velozmente la hoja por el cuello del hombre, sonriendo divertida ante la cascada carmesí que empezó a manar del cuello ajeno.

— ¿¡Qué diantres has hecho?! ¡Maldita enferma! — Horrorizado, Abraham retrocedió trastabillando con sus caros mocasines, yendo a parar al suelo contra la silla donde había atado el cuerpo de Renée.

— Él nos golpeó y debía castigarlo, así como también me veo en la obligación de castigarte a ti. —Ladeó el rostro y sonrió como un niño en navidad. — Supongo que después de todo morirás siendo el mismo imbécil al que estafamos. — Su risa parecida a la de unas campanillas fue sólo el preludio de un coro de sonidos plagados de oscuridad y horrores. — Pero descuida, — Acarició la punta de la hoja y se la llevó a la boca para lamerla suavemente. — Haré de ti una obra maestra culinaria. Y te saborearé como es debido…

Las profundidades color miel de sus ojos centellaron con un peligroso brillo y el primer corte se hizo.

No pasó nada de tiempo antes de que los gritos de Abraham resonaran por todo el desgastado bodegón en que estaban. Sólo un sonriente oyente del otro lado del complejo pudo percibir la tétrica melodía creada por Nani y Renée mientras despedazaban a aquel hombre.

A ese pobre diablo.

* * *

_**Polonia (Gdansk) -Viernes 05 Diciembre/ Calle Długa y Długi Targ 12:00 am horas:**_

Aun cuando habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, Giovanna podía recordar con claridad el aroma y la sensación que las calles de su viejo hogar le daban. Mostrando su característica apatía caminó sin rumbo fijo mientras incontables memorias la perseguían. Aquel lugar había sido un buen sitio para vivir, un buen inicio al nacer, pero como todo en la vida el destino a veces jugaba sucio y te robaba la alegría que conseguías. Justamente eso le había pasado, pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada a aquella continua desolación oculta bajo el yugo de su rigidez, que se había vuelto una maestra en el arte de resguardar cualquier clase de emoción delatora. Era cierto, era falso, era doloroso, no importaba como se viese el camino que había tomado pues ella no pensaba dar marcha atrás y atascarse en el vacío de una dolorosa nada.

No se ataría a su pasado en aquel viaje.

— Viniste.

La fría voz de su contacto no inmuto a Giovanna.

— Como prometí vine a traerte la mercancía que atraque en el buque mercante de Fabrissio. — Volteó a verlo — Quince gramos de cocaína han sido dejados en uno de los callejones al norte de aquí, pero recuerda que a cambio de mi trabajo debes mantener alejada a esa familia de mí.

— No pidas demasiado Giovanna, las piezas del tablero comienzan a moverse y el anciano parece ansioso. — Sacando un pesado encendedor de oro, prendió la mecha y se llevó a la boca uno de sus acostumbrados **Pall Mall. **Exhalando una larga bocanada de aire la sombra de aquel hombre permaneció oculta en la penumbra. — Ese pequeño pedido es a cuenta de mis servicios para deshacerme de los perros callejeros que consigues para desfogar tú rabia, e independientemente de cualquier cosa quince míseros gramos de cocaína no harán que mi cuota quede satisfecha. — La sardónica mirada que lucían sus dorados ojos penetró directo a la chica.

— Es de la mejor calidad. — Farfulló entre dientes, con los puños apretados.

— Aunque fuese de la peor calidad no es nada comparado con los deberes que ambos tenemos con ese viejo y la familia. — Perezoso, comenzó a abrir y cerrar el valioso mechero. — Deberías pensar seriamente en una rendición ahora que estás a tiempo.

— No pienso liderar absolutamente nada, y tampoco tengo interés alguno en llegar a conocer aquella historia que el viejo tiene para contarme. — Sentenció.

— La seguridad cubre tus palabras, pero pronto notarás que la obstinación no es rival para el deber. — Acarició su mentón sintiendo la rugosidad del mismo. — Ignorar mis advertencias puede costarte caro.

— Es una amenaza. — Siseó.

— Tómalo como un consejo. — Le dijo con un seco tono. — Vales más viva que muerta, pero en un enfrentamiento la experiencia gana siempre a la terquedad. Ten presente lo que te he dicho.

Insatisfecha ante aquellas palabras, apretó sus labios y lo encaró diciéndole:

— Dime algo, ¿por qué siendo tan famoso y conocido en el bajo mundo sigues siéndole fiel al anciano? — Cuestionó con severidad.

La oscura risotada sólo la cabreó más.

— Mi lealtad no radica en algo tan mediocre como la capacidad como guerrero o estratega. — Respondió.

— ¿Entonces? — Asaltó nuevamente.

— Esta claro que no ves más allá de burdas peleas callejeras. — Su tono fue déspota mientras daba otra calada al porro. — El poder, Giovanna. El poder lo es todo. — La mirada del moreno se perdió en el horizonte mientras votaba el humo y observaba como se mezclaba con el viento.

A la pelirroja no le faltaban ganas para asestarle un buen golpe a aquel bastardo egocéntrico, pues a pesar de que hacía dos años que lo conocía el maldito no había mejorado en nada su carácter. Ciertamente necesitaba un adiestramiento prolongado.

— Eres insoportable. — Bufó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— En verdad… y tú eres muy predecible en cuanto a tus emociones y comportamiento. — Rió con un susurro ronco.

— No me pondré a debatir contigo los pormenores de mi forma de vida.

— Tampoco es como si me importara. — Declaró recostándose contra el muro.

— Eres un cretino.

— Si buscas ofenderme, por favor al menos tómate la molestia de buscar algo más ingenioso. — Tranquilamente acomodó la corbata de seda plateada que llevaba a juego con el traje Armani negro.

— De todas formas, ya te dije donde recoger el estúpido paquete, — Espetó de nueva cuenta — si es que te interesa. Así que pienso que aquí termina nuestra conversación.

— ¿Huyes otra vez? — Relamió sus labios a la luz de la luna, ocultando la perversa sonrisa que centellaba como un faro en medio de la más violeta de las tormentas.

Rabiosa la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y detuvo sus pasos para poder encarar al grandísimo mamón.

— ¡Yo nunca huyo!

— ¿Pero qué no es precisamente lo que llevas haciendo desde hace dos años que te contactamos? — Dijo irónico.

— ¡Tú estúpida organización, el viejo y tú pueden irse directo al infierno por lo que a mí respecta! — Airada, Giovanna caminó regresando a la salida.

— Gracioso que digas eso. Puesto que automáticamente estás dando por hecho que ese albino puede irse al demonio conmigo.

El sonido de los tacones al rozar el pavimento se detuvo bruscamente.

— No te atrevas a…

— ¿A qué? ¿A mencionarte una de las razones por las que pones pies en polvorosa a la primera oportunidad? — Cínico soltó una profunda carcajada — Vamos Giovanna, creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente para saber aceptar algo tan mundano como las emociones y la atracción.

— ¡Ya basta! — El grito resonó en medio de la noche como un trueno.

El moreno ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ¿No te gusta oír la verdad?

— Detente. — Pronunció entre dientes.

— Encara hasta el más pequeño de tus miedos y en ese momento serás una verdadera guerrera. — Culminó.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — La frustración hizo colisión en su ofuscada mente, desatando su ira como si fuese un caótico infierno. Impulsada por el cúmulo de emociones que había contenido durante toda la discusión, se lanzó sobre el moreno dispuesta a por lo menos llevarse la satisfacción de causarle un moratón en la cara.

Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo violentamente cuando un brazo envolvió su cadera y la lanzó directo contra el frío piso. Ante el golpe perdió el aliento pero no tuvo oportunidad antes de que fuese bruscamente alzada por las solapas de su suerte y estrellada directo contra el muro. La violenta paliza hizo que sus dientes chocaran mientras su cabeza veía incontables luces y se preguntaba si las nauseas tras ese golpe en la cabeza, al final surtirían efecto y podría por lo menos bautizar el costoso traje de ese chulo.

Perdida entre el mareo y sus confusos pensamientos apenas fue consciente de la risa divertida y vil que sonó junto a su oído.

— Aclaremos tres cosas Giovanna. — Su aliento y la fina colonia invadieron los sentidos de la atolondrada muchacha. — Uno; tú fuerza es evidente, eres poderosa, y bien dotada, pero tú clara brusquedad te hace una peleadora burda e insignificante para mí, así que evítanos una molestia a ambos y no trates de hacer nada estúpido como esto nuevamente. Dos; aclara tus ideas antes de cualquier ataque y no mezcles algo tan insignificante como las emociones en medio de la claridad que se necesita para un encuentro. Tres; no eres rival para mí y tarde o temprano vendrás directo a dónde estás destinada a estar. La duda real no es si vendrás, sino como llegaras. — Apretó la sujeción sobre la ropa ajena. — ¿Por propia voluntad o a rastras?

Sin esperar a que la mordaz respuesta llegase, el mayor soltó a la joven ignorando el estrepito que se hizo al momento en que aterrizó en el suelo. Sin preocuparse por haberla dañado o mucho menos, recogió el carísimo saco negro que había colgado en una de las escaleras del departamento. Lo puso sobre su hombre y con cigarro en mano comenzó a alejarse.

Abatida en el piso, Giovanna a penas y podía formular un pensamiento coherente pues su cabeza estaba luchando por recuperar la lucidez que aquel chupapollas le había robado. Enderezó su cuerpo poco a poco con una mano en la cabeza para evitar sentir las pulsaciones que se habían instalado como banda de marcha. La náusea por lo menos había aminorado, pero desilusionada notó que ni siquiera pudo regalarle un buen vómito a aquel bastardo.

No estaba siendo su día.

De rodillas tanteó en el suelo para encontrar su bufando la cual no se sorprendió al encontrar descocida y completamente enlodada. Obviamente el señor "invencible" no podía permitir que su ilustre ropa tuviese una sola mancha, pero lo que eran las prendas de otros se podía ir a la joda.

— Hijo de puta, malparido, cerdo egocéntrico… — Se limpió el rostro y sacudió sus ropas — ¡narcisista de mierda! — Cuando miró al final del callejón donde aparentemente había desaparecido el moreno, pudo jurar haber oído su molesta risa.

Era increíble que cumpliese con el trato con ese y terminara siendo apaleada, acosada y además de todo amenazada por ese loco. ¿Quién rayos se creía? Era obvio que su orgullo superaba con creces el de todo un pelotón completo.

— Me largo de vuelta a Luxemburgo. ¡La mafia y sus puñeteras cosas se pueden pudrir! — Ya de pie comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí. — Adiós a mis buenos recuerdos de este lugar. — Dijo para sí misma con la humillación consumiéndola. — Pero ese cabrón piensa remotamente que lo obedeceré, o al viejo esta pero pirado. — Bufó groseramente y pronto comenzó a perderse entre la negra noche.

Oculto entre las sombras el mismo hombre trajeado negro disfrutó del espectáculo presentado por la pelirroja. El día casi llegaba y tenía toda la información que necesitaba de cada una, incluida a Giovanna. Su celular comenzó a sonar y sin despegar la mirada de la chica, llevó el auricular a su oído y dijo:

— Aquí Reborn. Sí, mis contactos ya las han ubicado a todas y acabo de hablar con Giovanna. Estoy seguro de que a más tardar mañana regresará a Luxemburgo, por lo cual urge que me conciertes una cita con el noveno. Hay cosas que afinar antes del momento esperado. — No esperó una contestación o confirmación de lo que sabía se haría sin faltas y con total precisión. Luego de colgar el móvil, reanudo se marcha con el saco al hombro y silbando una suave melodía.

El juego, después de todo, recién comenzaba.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Pido disculpas por cualquier dato errado o posible error ortográfico, mi teclado suele ser mi enemigo y más en la madrugada.

***Pall Mall:** es una marca de cigarrillos fabricados por la R.J Reynolds Tobacco Company en Winston-Salem, Carolina del Norte e internacionalmente por British American Tobacco en múltiples sitios

***Barrio Secondigliano:** Secondigliano es un barrio relativamente moderno de Nápoles, una especie de "antiguo barrio dormitorio" que se ha ido acercando al centro de la ciudad gracias al desarrollo urbaní considerado uno de los barrios más peligrosos del mundo, sino es que el peor.

***Sestiere Castello:** es el más grande de los 6 sestiere de Venecia, un distrito que creció a partir del siglo XIII alrededor del Arsenal de Venencia -(Base Naval) en lo que originalmente era la Isla Gemi.

***Estación Ikebukuro:** una parte del barrio de Toshima, es un gran distrito comercial y de entretenimiento de Tokyo, Japón. Suele estar repleto de peatones.

***Barrio Oude Haven:** Barrio muy famoso de Rotterdam, que se halla al final de la calle Binnenrotte. Conocido por sus múltiples terrazas y restaurantes, al lado de un pequeño puerto, muy animado en verano.

***Base Aérea de Alakurtti:** es un aeropuerto militar situado a 3km al noroeste de Alakurtti, en el distrito de Kandalakcha, en el óblast de Murmansk, - (sujeto federal de Rusia) Rusia. Se encuentra cerca de la frontera con Finlandia.

***Kingdom Centre:** es un rascacielos situado en la ciudad de Riad, en Arabia Saudí.

*******Calle Długa y Długi Targ: **forman lo que se conoce como camino real y que son sin lugar a dudas las calles más bonitas de la ciudad. Va desde la Puerta Dorada a la Puerta Verde.

**_"__Emergency, voglio segnalare una rapina e avvelenamento per le strade di quartiere Secondigliano. Buonanotte."_ = **Emergencia, quiero reportar un asalto y envenenamiento en el Barrio Secondigliano. Buenas noches.

_**"**_**_Il lavoro è fatto, inviare saluti a Nonno."_ =** El trabajo está hecho, envíen saludos al abuelo/viejo.


	3. Encuentros

**_LOS PECADOS DE LA MAFIA (CAP. II: ENCUENTROS__)_**

— _Aquí Reborn. Sí, mis contactos ya las han ubicado a todas y acabo de hablar con Giovanna. Estoy seguro de que a más tardar mañana regresará a Luxemburgo, por lo cual urge que me conciertes una cita con el noveno. Hay cosas que afinar antes del momento esperado. — No esperó una contestación o confirmación de lo que sabía se haría sin faltas y con total precisión. Luego de colgar el móvil, reanudo se marcha con el saco al hombro y silbando una suave melodía._

_El juego, después de todo, recién comenzaba._

* * *

_**Italia (Roma) – Jueves 05 Diciembre/Mansión Vongola 2: 00 pm horas:**_

El amanecer se colaba por las cortinas que cubrían los amplios ventanales donde cierta pelirroja dormía a pierna suelta. Ya era por la tarde en la gran ciudad, pero nada parecía poder despertar a la joven, hasta que cierto gorrión alzó su vuelo junto a la ventana, planeando y soltando su inconfundible canto. Justo en aquel momento Gwen abrió lentamente los ojos reconociendo la inconfundible decoración que formaba parte de una de las habitaciones de la casa Vongola. Confusa y sin recordar lo que había ocurrido para que llegase ahí, se fue incorporando mientras frotaba su frente. Al momento en que su mano hizo contacto con su cabeza, ella ahogó un grito, aferrando su brazo contra el pecho.

Recordando al instante lo sucedido.

— Ese sucio bastardo… — Apretó los dientes y rememoró su pelea con Velkan, hasta el momento en que el cretino había reacomodado el hueso en su brazo, dejándola luces fuera. Maldiciendo a los hombres en general y particularmente a aquel sucio manipulador, lanzó las cobijas y se puso en pie andando hacia el gran tocador de caoba que adornaba el cuarto.

La indignación serpenteó por su cuerpo al momento en que se percató de las pertenencias que se hallaban pulcramente colocadas no solo en el tocador, sino en el reposar de los pies y en una vieja y desgastada maleta que ella reconocía muy bien; sus cosas y su petaca habían sido saqueadas de su anterior recinto y llevadas a ese lugar. Furiosa caminó hasta una de las cómodas, abriéndola y descubriendo varios de sus conjuntos de ropa, tanto interior como de vestir. Afinado sus labios en una seca línea se abstuvo de comenzar a gritar, recogiendo de un tirón con el brazo bueno un par de prendas. Altiva caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, entrando y cerrando de un portazo antes de comenzar a desnudarse

Apartando de golpe sus sucias y malgastadas prendas, las lanzó al piso maldiciendo la pérdida total de su costosa ropa. Rara vez escatimaba costos sobre sus atuendos, y ver en la basura su conjunto de la noche pasada no la ponía de mejor humor. Suspiró y una vez que se deshizo de todo abrió la regadera dejando que el agua caliente comenzara a salir, entrando debajo del chorro una vez que pudo templar el agua. Lentamente comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, pasando la esponja por sobre la piel, teniendo especial cuidado en las zonas donde se podía apreciar varios hematomas. Durante el proceso hizo varias muecas de dolor, pero pronto tanto su cabello como su cuerpo fueron finalmente limpiados.

Envuelta en una toalla abandonó la ducha parándose frente al espejo del baño. En ese momento y notando el mal estado en que se encontraba juró mentalmente hacer pagar al idiota de Velkan cada marca. Principalmente la afrenta por su orgullo.

— Me las pienso cobrar caro, grandísimo imbécil. — Murmuró tras envolver una toalla en su cabello y abandonar el baño.

Fuera de la habitación se colocó el fino conjunto de ropa interior color rojo, abrochando el broche del brasier para proseguir con la ropa. Dios sabía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos al ver sus prendas colocadas ahí sin su permiso, pero se guardó la pena y las maldiciones para después, escogiendo una sencilla falda de mezclilla a juego con una blusa **Gucci** color hueso. Después de vestirse caminó hacia el tocador y se colocó un suave labial rojo, **Christian Dior, **usando una fina capa de maquillaje. Por unos instantes admiró su trabajo, finalizando con un par de pendientes, las botas negras de piel que gustaba de usar y su cabello recogido en una sencilla coleta que adornaba su rostro con los pequeños mechones que colgaban sueltos. Volteó su rostro y se examinó con cuidado, sintiéndose satisfecha ante el resultado.

— Lista para iniciar el juego. — Dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

En su trascurso por el amplio pasillo no se sorprendió ante las miradas que varios de los guardias le lanzaban, concentrándose únicamente en llegar al despacho del noveno para aclarar cuentas. Sin embargo a mitad del camino fue detenida por Coyote y Visconti.

— Lo siento, señorita. El Noveno está ocupado y no puede atenderla en este momento.

— ¿Enserio? — La pelirroja miró a Coyote deseando estrangularlo. — ¿Quién lo mantiene ocupada? — Cuestionó.

— Se encuentra en una importante reunión con Reborn y Velkan. — Visconti respondió.

Ante la mención del Siberiano, Gwen apretó los molares y respiró profundo para no perder la calma.

— Perfecto, con mayor razón voy a entrar. — Demandó con brusquedad. Pero nuevamente fue detenida por ambos hombres.

— Temo que eso es imposible, el Noveno dejo órdenes estrictas de que nadie lo interrumpiese. Podrá hablar con él más tarde.

Ante la nueva interrupción de Coyote y viendo las impenetrables expresiones que poseían, la chica perdió los papeles y mandó la calma al diablo. Después de todo estaba harta de los hombres, aun cuando fuese uno en particular el causante.

Sin miramiento alguno soltó el primer golpe.

Dentro de la estancia del Noveno, Reborn miró al mayor desde su posición en una de las esquinas de la habitación, dibujando una sonrisa ladina mientras jugaba con el encendedor de oro en su mano. Abriendo y cerrando el costoso mechero mantuvo una completa serenidad mientras discutían la situación, dando de vez en cuando una mirada al otro sicario que lo acompañaba en la estancia. Pocas veces se había encontrado directamente con el famoso "rumano" que servía al Noveno, pero sí había oído sobre sus incontables hazañas, algo que aun cuando no le sorprendió del todo, le dio el punto requerido para que tuviese el suficiente crédito ante sus ojos.

— Velkan en lo que trascurre el tiempo y llega el día necesito que te mantengas a cargo de la vigilancia de Gwen. — Pidió el Noveno.

— Viejo, ¿eres consciente que ese plan tiene escrito "desastre" por encima y en letras grandes? — Velkan le respondió con monotonía, haciendo una mueca interna ante lo que predecía iba a ocurrir si lo ponían a cargo de la pelirroja.

— No tiene que ser así siempre y cuando puedas mantener una cordial relación con la niña.

— Claro, cordial — Ironizó. — Temó decepcionarte pero no creo que tú "niña" conozca el significado de esa palabra, menos aún si está asociada conmigo — Aclaró.

Reborn ocultó su risa soltando un suave carraspeo.

— Eres el que mejor conoce cada uno de sus movimientos. Te necesito en esto, hijo.

Velkan únicamente iba en ayuda del mayor cuando éste lo necesitaba, trabajando del mismo modo que Gweneviere, lamentablemente el que lo pusiera en aquella posición no era nada bueno para la muchacha y menos para él. Recordaba con facilidad el explosivo temperamento de la chica, mismo que siempre chocaba con el suyo causando miles de estragos. Pero viendo la lógica del asunto, entendía que era muy cierto que nadie más aparte de él conocía tan bien a Gweneviere. Y sólo él podía predecir que locas ideas podían estar rondando por su desquiciada mente.

— Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada. — Poniéndose derecho acomodo las gafas de sol que siempre llevaba, tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero. — Si me disculpas. Me marchó.

El mayor sonrió con amabilidad, dibujando un par de hoyuelos en su arrugado rostro.

— ¿Tan pronto, hijo?

— El dinero no se hace sólo. — Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, deteniéndose unos instantes frente a la puerta. — ¿Él se encargará de las otras? — Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Reborn, sin mirarlo directamente.

— Él sólo recogerá una, otros de nuestros aliados se encargarán de las demás. — Contestó.

— Bien, entonces me voy. — Inclinando la cabeza se dio la vuelta, prendió uno de sus cigarrillos, y lo metió entre sus labios.

Cuando el Noveno y Reborn pensaron que el otro abandonaría la estancia, se sorprendieron en el momento en el que el Rumano cayó al piso. Pero todo cobró sentido para ambos cuando vieron parada frente a la puerta a Gwen con el puño derecho en alto.

—Tienes una asombrosa capacidad de auto-confianza, pelirroja —Arrastró Velkan las palabras poniéndose en pie —. Lo siento, pero por el momento estoy aquí para quedarme. Parece que hay un pequeño desorden en esta mansión que necesita ser limpiado.

¿Un desorden? Eso era un eufemismo como nunca había escuchado uno.

Cuando Gwen se volvió a mover, fue con tal rapidez que incluso los rumoreados reflejos a la velocidad del rayo de Velkan no pudieron ayudarlo a evitar esos puños que se plantaron en su rostro.

Él golpeó en el suelo con un ruido sordo que los presentes juraron haber sentido justo donde estaban parados.

Para dar crédito a Velkan, no se volvió oscilante. Rescató su cigarrillo de la tierra nuevamente, sacudió la punta y la ubicó entre sus labios evidentemente hinchados antes de exhalar rudamente.

— Pelirroja, una es gratis — Dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos y miraba a Gwen, con un destello de color rojo en sus ojos—. No lo intentes de nuevo.

— ¡Al diablo tú condescendencia de mierda, me la debes! — Gwen espetó.

— Condescendencia es haberte traído de vuelta cuando tus débiles huesos se reacomodaron y te desmayaste. — Ironizó.

Coyote y Visconti hicieron una mueca, Reborn arqueó ambas cejas y el Noveno simplemente suspiró.

— Eres un…

— Si no te gusta que te diga la verdad, abstente de golpearme.

— ¡Si no te hubieras metido desde un principio en mis asuntos nada habría pasado!

— Yo simplemente te traía mensaje del viejo, si no te parece reclámale a él. — Finalizó su discusión dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Gwen se habría conformado con solo dos golpes en su gran cara de imbécil, pero él simplemente tenía que decir todas las palabras adecuadas -o incorrectas- para que perdiese la calma. Sin prestar atención a la mirada de advertencia de Timoteo, se lanzó sobre la espalda de Velkan.

— Pero que…

Incluso a pesar de sus intenciones de abandonar la habitación sin armar revuelta, el Siberiano admitió que la bandera blanca de la "paz" se había ido a volar por la metafórica ventana cuando la joven se aventó contra él. Lidiar contra ella no era fácil, pero demostró que podía dominarla al momento en que se golpeó contra la pared de espaldas, intentando tirarla. El ruido sordo de aquel momento no superó los siguientes al momento en que ambos comenzaron a chocar con todo el mobiliario del cuarto.

— ¡Paren ya mismo!

Deteniendo abruptamente su inesperado encuentro y destrozo del lugar, Velkan y Gwen voltearon la mirada para encontrarse directamente con las cejas fruncidas del Noveno. Parecía que el hecho de ver destruido nuevamente su estudio no le hacía gracia alguna. A regañadientes los contrincantes se separaron haciendo una mueca ante las oleadas de dolor que los azotaron al separarse, pues a pesar del aparente "odio" que sentían mutuamente, ambos sabían admitir -aunque fuese internamente- los talentos de sus oponentes. Aunque claro, a la que más le costó aceptar ese hecho fue a Gwen.

La ira brilló en los ojos de la pelirroja al fulminar con la mirada a Velkan, yendo a pararse directo a la otra ala de la habitación. Tan lejos del infernal rumano como pudiese.

— No planeo tener una discusión más sobre esto, así que espero poder contar con tú cooperación, hija. — El Noveno miró a Gwen — Esta situación requiere de toda nuestra colaboración, por lo cual no está a debate. — Guardó silencio unos momentos. — Velkan será tú guardaespaldas esta semana.

La violenta rabieta que vino después de esa declaración no se hizo esperar al momento en que Gwen fue consciente de la implicación de esas palabras. Pateando, gritando y forcejeando, un infierno se desató mientras la pelirroja avanzaba amenazante hacia Velkan. Justo cuando se iba lanzar cual fiera sobre el mayor, Coyote y Visconti la sostuvieron de cada brazo, tirando con todo el empeño que poseían para lidiar con la endemoniada chica.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! — Gwen chilló peleando salvajemente contra sus captores.

— Lo hago — Reiteró con seriedad Timoteo. — Espero que puedas controlar ese impetuoso carácter que posees, porque de otra forma no dudaré en sumar más vigilancia para que ayuden a Velkan.

El pecoso rostro de la menor estaba rojo de rabia mientras veía hacia los presentes. El destino era una mamada si estaba poniéndola en ese predicamento, más aún cuando era el mismo viejo quien le volvía a jugar esa mala pasada. Con la traición, el enojo y la humillación a flor de piel, miró con rencor al anciano y a Velkan, antes de soltarse de Visconti y Coyote, gritando:

— ¡Suélteme par de imbéciles! — Acomodó sus cabellos tragándose las lágrimas, antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la estancia con un sonoro portazo a sus espaldas.

Silencio era lo que se esparció por todo el cuarto, cortado únicamente por el cuadro junto a la puerta que instantes después de la airada salida de Gwen, se cayó quebrándose al instante. El Noveno miró con arrepentimiento la puerta por donde su pequeña **ragazza **había salido.Años atrás una mala decisión le costó parte de la confianza Gwen, volviéndola más solitaria que de costumbre. Por unos instantes su mirada se trabo en la imponente figura que miraba con fijeza la puerta de salida. Timoteo suspiró y evaluó las expresiones del Rumano, mismas que él ocultaba con celo desde que siendo un niño lo recogió. El Noveno sabía detectar claramente todo aquello que otros ocultaban, pero no interferiría pues las aguas debían de moverse de acuerdo al cause que Gwen y Eros le dieran.

Timoteo carraspeó y dijo — Supongo que podemos dar por concluida esta reunión.

— Entonces nosotros nos retiramos. — Reborn acomodó su corbata antes de seguir. — Cualquier cosa lo mantendré informado.

— Gracias Reborn.

— Ahora si m retiró. — La seriedad en la voz de Eros era más notoria ahora.

Pero nadie pregunto.

— Te espero esta noche para la vigilancia, hijo.

— Hasta entonces. —Inclinó la cabeza y abandonó la estancia

Cuando nadie más aparte de sus dos guardianes quedó en la estancia, el actual jefe Vongola suspiró.

— ¿Cree que esto traiga problemas, Noveno? — Cuestionó Coyote con suavidad.

— Lo cierto es que no lo sé.

— ¿Desea que ocupemos en lugar del Siberiano y nos hagamos cargo de la chica? — Visconti propuso.

Timoteo negó con la cabeza.

— A pesar de que la mayoría sufre cuando ese par está en una misma habitación, sé bien que Velkan es el único que podrá vigilar adecuadamente a Gwen. Nadie mejor que él conoce cada una de sus tácticas.

— Pero usted se pregunta si eso es bueno o malo, ¿cierto?

Lentamente caminó hacia su balcón y miró el amplió paisaje frente a sus ojos, con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda.

— De cierta forma la balanza no puede estar en pos del bien o el mal en este caso, pues el error originalmente lo inicié yo. — Sonrió a medias.

— De ninguna forma, Noveno. — Coyote se apresuró a decir.

— Así es, Noveno, usted no es el causante. — Dijo Visconti.

El mayor se encogió levemente de hombros y miró a sus dos guardianes con una cálida pero apagada sonrisa. Sabía que sólo trataban de animarlo, pero la realidad es que nadie era perfecto y lo que tres años atrás había cometido con Gwen y Velkan había sido un error garrafal.

— Solo espero que Tsunayoshi no siga los mismos pasos que yo. — Rió con afabilidad y pensó en su sucesor. El castaño había probado crecer con aptitudes y la suficiente experiencia para regir Vongola. Él sería la esperanza de la organización y todo eso en parte se lo debía a su loco sicario, Reborn.

Visconti y Coyote hicieron una mueca ante las auto-reclamaciones de su jefe, sintiendo que debían decir algo para aligerar la carga que el mayor había llevado sobre sus hombros desde que tiempo atrás decidió hacerse cargo de Velkan y Gweneviere. Si bien ambos guardianes sabían que los aludidos no eran malas personas, su carácter dejaba mucho que desear, pues las explosivas acciones de Gwen siempre terminaban haciendo colisionar lo peor del Rumano.

Prácticamente era como chocar hielo y fuego juntos, en un duelo de poder.

Los dos hombres se vieron uno a otro tratando de imaginar cómo acabarían las cosas cuando Velkan viniera a instalarse para hacerla de niñera con Gwen. Repentinamente ambos soltaron un gemido de aprensión cuando el horrendo entendimiento los golpeó, brindándole una muestra del panorama que se les vendría encima cuando ambos, Velkan y Gwen llegasen a la mansión.

Serían afortunados si los dos desquiciados no tiraban abajo la mansión.

* * *

_**Semanas después…**_

_**Italia (Verona) – Sábado 20 Diciembre/ **__**Palacio Bevilacqua **__**7: 00 pm horas:**_

La imponencia del lugar era algo que tenía completamente maravillada a Lunaria, quien caminaba entra la multitud de invitados mientras las risas y voces resonaban en el amplio castillo donde se llevaría a cabo su presentación. Aun cuando sabía que era una magistral artista con el violín y la vida le estaba dando esta oportunidad nada más que merecida, la joven se sentía nerviosa al notar la ostentosidad que poseía como esencia el lugar. No hace mucho había soñado con esta oportunidad, y ahora que por fin la había alcanzado se sentía oprimida por un cúmulo de emociones; ansiedad, efusividad, alegría y miedo.

Esa noche lucía magnifica con el vestido corte sirena, escote redondo de color negro con lentejuelas, a juego con un par de tacones **Gucci **y el recogido sobre su levemente maquillado rostro.

— _Excuse signorina._

Volteando el rostro, miró hacia el caballero que se dirigía a ella. Viéndolo bien podía apostar que se encontraba a mediados de los cuarenta, con una apariencia afable, seria y respetable, teniendo un par de canas en el negro cabello que delataban su edad, pero que no alejaban la aristocracia que poseían sus rasgos.

— _Sì?_

— _Il signore Angelo attende che voi presso il vostro ufficio, non appena si avvia la funzione. — _Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Por unos instantes Lunaria estudió al hombre notando cierta sensación de ansiedad. Su sentido de la preservación siempre la alertaba sobre posibles problemas, pero ante esa oportunidad no sabía cómo proceder. Después de todo dudar de la veracidad de aquella persona no sería bueno como carta de presentación, menos si llevaba años esperando ser aceptada en un evento como ese.

— _Siamo spiacenti, qual è il tuo nome? _— Lunaria cuestionó.

Un extraño estremecimiento la recorrió al momento en que el hombre rió con una suave soltura.

— _Mi scuso per la mia goffaggine, il mio nome è Alexandro Canetti._

Al oír su respuesta Lunaria quiso morir de vergüenza al percatarse que no era nada más y nada menos que el mismo hombre que había enviado la carta en nombre de la institución de música.

— Soy una estúpida. — Musito entre dientes para sí misma, dándose un golpe interno.

— ¿Por qué dice eso _signorina_? — Cuestionó el hombre arqueando una ceja.

Asombrada lo miró. — ¿Habla español?

— Por supuesto — Respondió sin perder su acento. — Nuevamente lamentó no haberle comentado, pero no estaba seguro si usted hablaba el idioma, ya que en su carta de presentación leí que su nacionalidad es Italiana.

La joven se encogió levemente de hombros, antes de decirle:

— Aprendí varios idiomas mientras estudiaba música en Milán por un intercambio.

— Claro, en la **Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore**.

— Así es.— Afirmó intentando evitar la sensación de malestar que la recorría mientras hablaba con Alexandro. Aun cuando no tenía sentido temerle a uno de sus promotores, la emoción persistía en ella.

— _Molto bene. — _Le sonrió antes de inclinar la cabeza. _— _¿Por qué no me acompaña y así le presentaré al director de nuestra institución, junto a los becados que tocaran al igual que usted?

— Pues… — Lunaria frotó sus brazos intentando calmar sus nervios.

_**«Contrólate de una malita vez, Lunaria » **_

— ¿Y bien? —Arqueó ambas cejas mirando a la chica.

_**«Al diablo»**_

— Por supuesto. —Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre le ofreció su brazo y ella dudó unos instantes antes de tomarlo, comenzando a caminar a su lado mientras veía a la multitud del lugar seguir charlando, brindando y bailando al compás del vals que un grupo de músicos tocaban en ese instante. Por unos minutos se quedó observando al grupo con ensoñación al pensar que probablemente en muy poco tendría la oportunidad de dar su propio concierto ante los miembros del colegio de música con el que siempre había soñado. Mientras caminaba mirando el espléndido decorado que había sido preparado en ese monumental museo repleto de arte e historia, Lunaria recordó el maravilloso día en que llegó la carta donde la invitaban formalmente al Aniversario de la institución para dar un concierto ante las más altas esferas de la sociedad Italiana. Y para rematar la maravilla de la noticia, había sido aceptada para entrar a la más prestigiosa institución de música a nivel Mundial; la Academia Mozart para Jóvenes Talentos.

Sin proponerlo su mente recordó el magnífico día en que su carta llegó…

* * *

Lunaria se despertó con cansancio deseando que su mañana empezara a otra hora un poco más justa que la que manejaba en el internado donde residía, pues cuando menos al vivir con su tío ella manejaba sus horarios, de un tiempo para acá eso se había terminado. Perezosa frotó su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y mirar su alarma.

— ¡Maldición! — Poniéndose en pie abandonó como tromba la cama yendo a la estancia de su cuarto para ver si su compañera de cuarto seguía ahí. Al ver que la otra chica no estaba abrió los ojos como platos mientras corría a recoger una muda de ropa sabiendo que tomar un baño estaba fuera de sus posibilidades en ese momento.

Con un gemido recordó la llamada de atención de la prefecta del internado, maldiciendo a su tío nuevamente por mandarla al condenado colegio, si bien había conseguido muchos amigos a lo largo de sus diferentes viajes por el mundo, era una joda el acostumbrarse a nuevos horarios y reglas. Perjuró entre dientes mientras veía el reloj correr, rezando porque la presentación de la clase no hubiese empezado, o por lo menos que ella no fuese la primera en la lista.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien era mejor rezar por no toparse a la endemoniada prefecta por los pasillos.

Lunaria siempre pensó que la mujer sufría de un severo caso de esquizofrenia.

— ¡Lunaria!

_**«Que infiernos quieren ahora»**_

Fulminó con la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, intentando sostenerse el rebelde cabello.

— ¿¡Qué?! — Vociferó en respuesta.

— Llegó una carta para ti. — Respondió la adormilada voz de uno de sus compañeros de piso que dormía justo en la habitación de al lado.

Ella por unos instantes quiso salir y ahorcar a Armand. El pelirrojo la volvía loca con su constante aburrimiento y desinterés por todo.

— ¡No tengo tiempo ahora, pásala por debajo de la puerta!

La chica corrió por la habitación, recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en su mochila, antes de lanzarse hacia la puerta de enfrente. Parando en seco miró hacia el piso dudosa de si debía leerla en ese momento o esperar al término de su día. Resignada se dio cuenta que su curiosa personalidad no la dejaría abandonar la estancia hasta no leer el contenido de la carta. Suspiró, se agachó y recogió el papel, deteniéndose con los ojos como platos al ver el remitente. Sin importarle ya nada, abrió con desesperación el sobre y comenzó a leer:

_** Italia, Verona, 10 de Diciembre de 2014**_

_**Srita. Lunaria Runaldi **_

_**Estudiante de la **__**Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore**__._

**_PRESENTE _**

_**Muy apreciable Srita. Lunaria Runaldi:**_

_**Por medio de la presente le comunicamos que ha sido invitada a la celebración del aniversario del Conservatorio de música Mozart para Jóvenes Talentos. Debido a su impecable historial académico y a los años de ser postulante para la beca de nuestra institución, nos complace informar que ha sido aceptada para ingresar a la academia **_

_**El evento antes mencionado será de gala, y se llevará a cabo el 20 de diciembre del presente año, le pedimos que asista a las 7:00 pm para informar las actividades de la celebración. A cada becado se le pedirá tocar una pieza a elección para homenajear a nuestro fundador, le solicitamos tener una melodía preparada. Los datos del lugar donde se llevará acabo el evento los estaremos mencionando en el párrafo siguiente. Nuevamente agradecemos su asistencia y la felicitamos por su ingreso.**_

_**Dirección:**__**Palacio Bevilacqua, Piano Nobile, Corso Cavour, Verona VR, Italia**__**, **_

_**Sin más por el momento reciba un cordial saludo. **_

_**Muy atentamente:**_

_**Lic. Alexandro Canetti Santini **_

_**Subdirector Académico del Conservatorio Mozart para Jóvenes Talentos**_

_**ACO/**__**hk**__*****_

Al terminar de leer la carta los gritos de Lunaria llenaron la habitación y sin pensarlo abandonó la habitación con la mochila al hombro. Su efusividad no paró ni siquiera cuando se topó cara a cara con la prefecta, quien para esos instantes echaba espuma de la boca al ver a la joven.

— ¡Lunaria…!

El gritó de la mujer hizo eco por los pasillos del lugar alertando a todos los estudiantes quienes voltearon a ver el espectáculo, pero la alegría de la aludida no se borró a pesar de eso. Brincoteando como una niña pequeña llegó junto a la mayor y la apretó antes de decirle.

— Sabes, vas a tener un ataque cardíaco si no aprendes a controlar tu temperamento. —Le sonrió a la mujer. Se sentía libre por primera vez en su vida, y ella no iba a permitir que la desquiciada mujer arruinara eso.

La cara de la prefecta era de un rojo oscuro y sus gritos solo aumentaron cuando la muchacha se fue corriendo, feliz de la vida. Dejándola de pie en el pasillo despotricando a todo pulmón…

* * *

— Ya llegamos. — La voz de Alexandro cortó abruptamente los pensamientos de Lunaria, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Parpadeó y miró a su guía quien señalaba una gran puerta ornamentada con aldabas de oro. A lo lejos aún podía escuchar la música sonando pero ese hecho no sirvió para calmar la ansiedad que comenzó a hacer estragos en ella al percatarse de que el momento había llegado. Finalmente conocería al director de la prestigiosa escuela, ese mismo hombre que parecía ser un misterio en el mundo de los grandes músicos. Aun cuando sonara raro, Lunaria recordaba claramente como en cada fiesta de gala a la que asistía con esperanza de conocer al hombre que dirigía la escuela Mozart, jamás había visto al hombre, pues aparentemente era un misterio que finalmente tendría el privilegio de descifrar.

Lunaria volteó a mirar a Alexandro percibiendo un escalofrío ante la extraña sonrisa que el hombre tenía en el rostro. Cuando su acompañante abrió la puerta lentamente la muchacha caminó entre la penumbra que rodeaba la entrada, fascinada ante la suave melodía que venía del cuarto conjunto.

— Sígame por favor. — Alexandro le dijo avanzando frente a ella.

El recorrido fue breve mientras cruzaba la oscura habitación, pero un mal presentimiento comenzó a formarse en su mente al ver lo sombrío del lugar, no obstante a pesar de la alerta que gritaba en su mente, un deseo más fuerte la impulsó a avanzar detrás del hombre. Instantes más tarde la última puerta con el mismo exquisito diseño que la primera, se abrió dejando ver un amplio despacho que se alumbraba con un par de lámparas y la leve iluminación que daban las crepitantes llamas de una chimenea al fondo.

Basándose en cada detalle Lunaria no dudaba que el director seguramente no había escatimado detalle alguno en organizar la celebración. Desde su posición pudo ver la silueta de un hombre tocando de espaldas a ella un hermoso piano blanco de cola. Contuvo el aliento esperando ver al maestro que había coordinado todo, sin extrañarse al ver las plateadas hebras de cabello que probablemente lo señalaban como una persona de edad avanzada. Sin embargo cuando el susodicho dejó de tocar, se puso lentamente en pie y volteó Lunaria se quedó boquiabierta.

Ante sus ojos se hallaba un hombre que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años con el cabello platinado, alborotado y un elegante -pero a la vez simple- dinner jacket blanco que contrastaba a la perfección con sus rasgos.

¡Que la condenaran pero era caliente!

Ante aquel pensamiento cerró de golpe la boca y frunció el ceño mientras volvió a la realidad. Si bien el hombre de ojos verdes era sumamente atractivo a la vista, Lunaria no era una damisela que caía rendida ante la primer mirada, y ciertamente había algo que no encajaba en aquel lugar. Simplemente no era posible que ese hombre fuera el director del conservatorio Mozart.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó de modo cortante.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza y la estudió en silencio unos instantes. Después le dijo:

— ¿Creía que deseaba conocer al director de la escuela?

— ¡No me creo que sea usted! — Espetó mientras retrocedía unos pasos al ver por el rabillo del ojo la aparición de una muchacha e cabellos azulados que antes no había estado ahí.

El peli-plateado suspiro como si estuviera tratando con una testaruda niña pequeña, antes de pasarse la mano por el rostro.

— Supongo que eres demasiado perspicaz en cuanto a los detalles principales, pero es verdad que yo soy el director. — La miró con paciencia.

Lunaria giró el rostro intentando buscar a los otros becados y a Alexandro.

No estaban por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde está el subdirector del lugar? — Exigió retrocediendo otro paso mientras una nueva honda de ansiedad la golpeaba haciendo que su garganta se cerrara por el repentino miedo que la envolvió. Nada estaba bien.

— Por aquí, _signorina. — _Dijo una voz de barítono completamente distinta.

Lunaria volteó mirando a un hombre de largos cabello azulados que se había colocado al lado del pequeño duendecillo que había entrado en la habitación. Al instante notó que nada podía tener sentido. Quizás sólo seguía dormida en el vuelo de camino a Verona.

— ¿Dónde está el señor Alexandro? — Miró al par que se le iba acercando mientras ella retrocedía hasta chocar con uno de los libreros.

El peli-azul chasqueó la lengua. — Lamentablemente no pudo venir esta noche, por eso yo tomé su lugar para no decepcionarte. — El guiño y la sonrisa que le dedicó el hombre puso su piel de gallina mientras veía incrédula como una leve niebla cubría el cuerpo del otro haciendo que su lugar lo tomara nuevamente Alexandro. O quien quiera que fuese.

_**«Esto no puede estar sucediendo… ¡maldición despierta ya!»**_

Casi como si leyera su mente el peli-plateado le dijo con tranquilidad:

— No estas soñando. Lamentó haber ideado toda esta farsa, — Se encogió de hombros contradiciendo sus anteriores palabras. — pero era indispensable que vinieras con nosotros y sabíamos que no habría otra forma.

Insultada y aterrada ante las palabras de aquel cretino la joven supo que esto tendría que ser un secuestro y probablemente aquel trío de lunáticos habían encerrado a los verdaderos organizadores de la fiesta.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, en verdad conociste al director del conservatorio Mozart, pues soy yo. — El hombre le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Con un suspiro el peli-plateado se agachó cuando la mujer lanzó uno de los floreros que tenía a la mano hacia él.

Lunaria olvidó cualquier cosa, corriendo hacia la puerta mientras apartaba de un violento empellón a la pareja de desquiciados que bloqueaban su camino. A sus espaldas pudo oír los dos diferentes tipos de maldiciones soltadas, pero no le prestó atención mucho tiempo pues pronto abandonó la habitación saliendo al amplio pasillo lista para pedir auxilio a los demás invitados.

Solo para quedarse de piedra al ver el pasillo y el lugar que en principio miró, completamente modificado y vacío.

_**«Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. »**_

Incredulidad y horror la patearon a partes iguales cuando corrió por el lugar mirando nada más que estatuas, cuadros y oscuridad. Ni siquiera había una jodida lámpara para alumbras el imponente Palacio por el que había entrado.

— ¡Detente ya mismo! — Gruñeron a sus espaldas.

— ¡Que les den! — Gritó aterrada sin dejar de correr.

A mitad del camino la muchacha fue tumbada al piso por un gran cuerpo, pero ella no se dejó inmovilizar y comenzó a pelear violentamente. No por nada había entrenado por tantos años. Levantó una pierna y pateó uno de los costados del peli-plateado, mandándolo contra uno de los muros del lugar. La sarta de insultos que le llegaron no la afectaron, y pronto se puso en pie para reanudar su huida.

— Detente por favor.

Repentinamente la pequeña figura de la joven que había visto apareció frente a ella bloqueándole el camino. Ignoró la menuda constitución y lanzó un puño al frente, segura de no dejarse capturar por aquellos maniáticos. Sorprendida notó la fuerza con que la otra chica bloqueaba su golpe, pero pasados unos momentos comenzó a atacarla hasta terminar rodando ambas en el piso. Repartió golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras se defendía de los ataques ajenos, pero al momento en que tomó el rostro de porcelana de la otra mujer dispuesta a estrellarlo contra el piso para dejarla inconsciente y liberarse de ella, un par de manos la levantaron.

A juego con calientes maldiciones.

— ¡A ella no la toques, pequeña zorra!

El insulto la hizo sisear indignada. Lanzó el brazo hacia atrás y sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción al momento en que conectó con el cuerpo de su captor. Aprovechando los preciosos y escasos momentos de inestabilidad que el golpe causo en el hombre, Lunaria se liberó volteándose para soltar una dura patada directo a la entrepierna del chupapollas aquel.

— ¡Cabrón! — Orgullosa se regodeó al mirar como el mamón se encogía y gruñía una sarta de insultos cantados para ella. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Sus piernas cedieron cuando el ágil pie de la que parecía ser compañera de "chupapollas" conectó con sus muslos. Cayó de rodillas y maldijo cuando su cabeza besó directamente al piso. Le habían dicho cabeza dura pero esta mierda era pasarse de la raya. Soltó un gemido e intentó recuperar la coordinación que el golpe le había quitado, impulsando su mano izquierda hacia el entrometido pie del peli-plateado, quien inconvenientemente -para él- apareció frente a su difuso campo de visión.

Tiró con fuerza de la extremidad ajena, mirando entre el pequeño hilillo de sangre que escurría por su frente, como el hombre se iba hacia atrás cayendo sobre "chupapollas". Ciertamente el estruendo de ambos golpeando el piso le hizo competencia al de su cráneo repicando contra el mosaico.

Cosa que la hizo sentir jodidamente orgullosa.

Sin querer perder más tiempo se levantó y tambaleándose por el mareo siguió corriendo. A mitad del camino su cabello fue tirado hacia atrás deshaciendo el estúpido arreglo que traía y ocasionando que perdiese el equilibrio. Se apoyó contra la pared para no volver a caer de boca, ladeando el rostro para mirar a la loca de pelo azul envolviendo una de sus piernas en la de ella. Maldijo a la pequeña molestia cuando sintió que nuevamente se caía, pero logró evitarlo al último minuto golpeando con su mano libre el costado de la joven. Claramente pudo escuchar un jadeó de dolor antes de que fuese liberada y retomara su escape.

— Oh no, estúpida mujer, no lo harás.

Un par de fuertes brazos envolvieron su cintura levantándola sobre sus pies y haciéndola chillar por la sorpresa. Furiosa miró hacia sus espaldas para ver al maldito peli-plateado apretar los dientes mientras la sostenía. Como una fiera se inclinó y mordió el hombro contrario gustosa al saborear la sangre de su perseguidor. Lamentablemente el maldito bastardo probó tener bolas de acero tragándose el dolor de la mordida y de la patada a su empeine que Lunaria le dio en un intento por liberarse.

Antes de que lograse su propósito o en su defecto gritar hasta alertar a las dos naciones vecinas, un paño fue colocado en su boca por la mano del peli-azul. Pavor la recorrió cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a embotarse y el inconfundible olor del cloroformo penetró su nariz adormeciendo su cuerpo. Luchó nuevamente por liberarse pero la falta de aire que la presión de ambas manos en su cintura ejercía, -sumado al paño que cubría su nariz y boca empapado en aquella maldita sustancia- pronto la dejaron inconsciente.

Ganando la batalla.

_**Italia (Milán) – Sábado 20 Diciembre/ **__**Barrio de Brera**__** 8:00 pm horas:**_

El asombro recorrió la mirada de cierta albina cuando observó con atención todo lo que la rodeaba, pues a pesar de que no era una jodida ermitaña que no conocía las calles, jamás había salido de su país de origen, Japón. Había nacido y crecido su miserable vida ahí, pero por primera vez en dieciséis largos años ella pudo salir de Japón. Incrédula admiró las diferentes calles que la rodeaban, mirando el andar de los presurosos peatones que hablaban en una lengua que ella difícilmente podía entender. Por unos instantes se detuvo absorbiendo cada detalle que percibía del lugar; era un barrio normal, nada ostentoso o sumido en la pobreza como los que ella había conocido de primera manos años atrás.

— _Maledizione, allevamento, Quitate!_

La sorprendida joven retrocedió un paso cuando un muchacho en bicicleta pasó velozmente a su lado, a escasos centímetros de tumbarla. Frunció el ceño y al oír el tono de voz del repartidor supuso que no le había querido decir nada bueno, lo cual era un problema pues su carácter era explosivo. Y el hecho de que los lazos de comunicación fueran tan escasos en aquellos instantes, la dejaba colgando en la lona de la incertidumbre. Suspiró y esculcó en el pequeño bolso que llevaba intentando imaginarse que podría haber motivado a su frío maestro a llamarla. No negaba que aquello la había emocionado profundamente, pero era extraño que el hombre la citara en otro país cuando era él quien siempre perdía los nervios cuando ella le rogaba que la llevara a viajar por el mundo con él.

Básicamente Danerys había aceptado que con Hibari constantemente mantenía un juego de estira y afloja, por lo cual tenía curiosidad de saber que había ocasionado que el moreno rompiese la soga del juego y la mandara llamar. Chico, era ese tipo de noticia que tenía a uno al borde del suspenso, más para ella que justo en aquel momento era un cúmulo de furiosas emociones que giraban en torno a su muy caliente compañero.

Internamente ella suspiró al recordar lo cortante que era Kyoya con ella, lamentablemente era muy consciente de que para el mayor no era nada más que una carga la cual debía vigilar y sacar de problemas. Hecho que no la hacía nada feliz. Y al ponerse a analizar esa conclusión su anterior humor decayó hasta quedar por los suelos.

Era cierto que estar enamorada en secreto y sin ser correspondida dolía como una perra.

Por unos minutos se detuvo y miró la plaza que comenzaba a vaciarse mientras las personas entraban a sus viviendas o decidían ir a algunas de las tiendas y restaurantes que rodeaban las calles. Miró las oscuras y agradables calles del lugar sintiéndose sumida en una apacible alegría al percibir lo hogareñas que eran las calles en Milán. Parecía que toda Italia hasta donde había visto tenía cierto aire magnético, aunque no negaba que encuentros como el anterior con el vendedor, apestaban. Ante el pensamiento sonrió para sus adentros y se encogió de hombros antes de retomar su camino. Momentáneamente se detuvo frente al escaparate de una tienda de ropa, mirando al más hermoso vestido que hubiese podido ver. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se percató del precio que decía.

_**« ¡Tienen que estar tomándome el pelo! »**_

Los dos mil euros tenían que ser una tomada de pelo pues ella en verdad no podía creer que un pedazo de prenda pudiese costar tan caro. Anhelo, ensoñación y pesar la envolvieron cuando se dio cuenta que no podía darse el lujo de pagar por esa hermoso vestido color nacar. A pesar de ser una muy buena ladrona no debía gastar sus ingresos en placeres como eso, misma razón que la había obligado a vivir humildemente por tantos años. Sus ingresos no debían desperdiciarse en esa maravilla de **Louis Vuitton, **aun cuando su escasamente existente lado femenino cantará por una prenda como esa.

Maldijo por internamente y se quedó observando la sencilla, fina y deslumbrante belleza ante sus ojos, antes de suspirar y alejarse del escaparate.

— Maldita sea, yo en un vestido no me vería más que ridícula. — Cuchichió entre dientes. Después de todo era una buena forma de evadir su ego femenino herido.

Daenerys intentó concentrarse en otra cosa mientras recorría las calles para llegar a su destino. Aparentemente, -y como de costumbre- Hibari había sido conciso con su carta diciéndole donde verse, a qué hora y por extraño que sonase después de años de debatir lo mismo, en qué país. Paró su caminata y se recargó en uno de los muros de los edificios que la rodeaban, recordando con ironía el día en que le había llegado la nota…

* * *

Daenerys había tenido un día de perros y en esos momentos ella estaba lista para asesinar a alguien. El hecho de que la persiguiese un policía culpándola de un robo que ella esa vez no cometió, haber perdido su almuerzo en la persecución y caer en un asqueroso charco de lodo fácilmente despertó su migraña. Al mirar el reloj de la pared notó que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, y en vista de que iba a ser un día muy largo, la joven se preguntó si su desatada vecina querría compartir su gran bote de aspirinas con ella.

Con los ojos en blanco e intentando limpiarse su desastrosa apariencia mientras recogía su pequeño comedor, Daenerys se dijo así misma que la chica de al lado debía tener grandes problemas si cargaba aquel frasco con ella día y noche. De todas formas no planeaba cuestionarla en ese momento, podría solo pedir un poco de auxilia médica al lado y después tirarse a dormir.

Repentinamente comenzaron a tocar violentamente a su puerta, haciendo que la ya molesta chica apretara los puños controlándose para no ir a abrir y tumbarle los dientes a la maldita molestia.

— _¡Daenerys traigo la correspondencia, ábreme!_

Daenerys rodo los ojos haciendo una mueca al oír la chillona voz de la chica que entregaba la correspondencia. Normalmente solo lanzaba las cartas a los propietarios pero por alguna extraña razón que ella no alcanzaba a entender, la otra chica siempre esperaba que le abriera para contarle otra larga historia de su semana. Porque su vida ya se la sabía de memoria.

Una mueca se pintó en su rostro mientras se frotaba ambas cienes. No es que no le agradase la otra chica, pero la efusividad de la otra chica la alteraba sobremanera. Más por su incesante voz que jamás paraba. Es decir, la mitad de las veces Daenerys no sabía de qué estaba hablando la muchacha. Resignación es por lo que pidió antes de abrirle la puerta. En pocos instantes la aludida se lanzó sobre ella a abrazarla. Daenerys apretó los labios mientras la diminuta chica la zarandeaba comenzando a parlotear sin cesar, olvidando como siempre la correspondencia que tenía que entregar.

No era de extrañar que siempre se metiese en problemas con su jefe. Era demasiado ingenua y despistada.

— _**Asuka**__, dime una cosa a la vez que no entiendo ni una sangrienta palabra._ — Le dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

Daenerys miró la forma en que la chica brincaba de arriba abajo y pensó que en definitiva el nombre que le habían dado le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Al instante en que la chiquilla comenzó a brincar jalándola se resignó por completo. Sí, ella iba a tener una migraña.

— _¡Te llegó una carta del chico misterioso, te llegó!_—Canturreó mientras bailaba de un lado a otro.

La albina miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido sin entender un infierno de lo que decía.

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _¡Del hombre frío que te visita dos veces al año!_— Observó a Daenerys como si fuese una retrasda, estirándole un sobre con más ansiedad de la que la otra jamás hubiese visto.

Al principio ella no entendía que habló Asuka, pero después de unos segundos el entendimiento la golpeó haciendo que le arrebatara la nota a Asuka -con nada de amabilidad- abriéndola a tirones. Con manos temblorosas sostuvo el pergamino, antes de desdoblarlo suavemente, distinguiendo al instante la fina y perfecta letra de su maestro. Tragó saliva y abrió el sobre comenzando a leer para sí misma:

_** Italia, Milán, 10 de Diciembre de 2014 **_

_**Daenerys Stelfeheim**_

**_PRESENTE_**

_**Daenerys:**_

_**Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te contacté, pero es de suma importancia que nos veamos. Desafortunadamente mi itinerario me impide ir a Japón para hablar personalmente contigo, por lo cual solicito que vengas dentro de dos semanas, el día 20 de Diciembre a Milán. Sé que esto es algo que no acostumbraría pedirte, pero nuevamente te reitero que es algo que no puedo cambiar.**_

_**Toma el primer vuelo de la mañana con destino a Italia y después dirígete a Milán, nos veremos a las 8:00 pm el 20 de diciembre del presente año. **_

_**La dirección del lugar donde nos encontraremos te lo mencionaré más adelante. Sé discreta y no permitas que nadie vea el contenido de esta carta, pero sobre todo no vaya s a fallar. **_

_**Dirección: **__**Hotel Principe di Savoia, Piazza della Repubblica, 17, 20124 Milano, Italia, cerca del Barrio Brena. **_

_**Sin más por el momento me despido sin antes recordarte que seas puntual. **_

_**Atentamente: **_

_**Hibari Kyoya**_

La incredulidad de la muchacha la mantenía boquiabierta con una curiosa Asuka a sus espaldas intentando leer algo de la carta. Al volver a la realidad tras su asombro, cerró la carta y la guardó en uno de sus desgastados buros, ignorando el pequeño puchero que la chica tras ella le dedicaba.

— _¿No quieres mostrarme que te dijo el hombre serio?_ — Cuestionó con un leve chillido, haciendo que su labio temblara.

Que mal para ella que Daenerys no cayese en esos juegos. Arqueó una ceja y s cruzo de brazos ante Asuka sin mediar en nada su postura, guardando una sonrisa cuando la otra soltó un pequeño bufido de derrota.

— _Bien, me marcho. Pero ya me tendrás que contra de que va todo esto._— Musitando sobre lo injusta que era Daenerys, Asuka abandonó el departamento segura de que nuevamente sería regañada por su jefe.

Danerys esperó hasta que dejo oír la cantarina voz de Asuka por el pasillo antes de lanzarse sobre el teléfono para reservar un vuelo con destino a Italia, y otro a Milán. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras realizaba el trámite, al tiempo que comenzaba a empacar todo lo que necesitaría. Si Hibari la había mandado llamar ella iría así estuviese al otro lado del mundo.

Aun cuando no planeara admitir aquello, jamás…

* * *

El recuerdo se borró de su mente cuando un carro pasó frente a ella tocando el claxon, y volviéndola a la realidad. Nuevamente estuvo segura el que conductor no le había dado la bienvenida, pero decidió ignorar aquello mientras reanudaba su camino. Notando por vez primera que instintivamente había estado caminando mientras se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos.

No era de extrañar que el conductor la hubiera insultado. Sea lo que sea que le hubiese dicho.

Tras veinte minutos de caminata, Daenerys se detuvo frente a un imponente edificio de aspecto clásico y señorial. Impactada sacó la carta que Hibari le había mandando, repasando nuevamente la dirección que le había dado. Al estar segura de que estaba en el lugar correcto frunció el entrecejo preguntándose porque jodidos su maestro había decidido citarla en un hotel de tanto lujo, cuando sabía que ella aborrecía aquello. Un poco extrañada se removió mientras cierta inquietud la recorría, no obstante quería ver al moreno más allá que cualquier otra cosa por lo cual tomó una profunda respiración y caminó hasta la entrada del Hotel Principe di Savoia.

La muchacha ignoró las miradas que algunos de los huéspedes más elitistas le dieron. Podían joderse en lo que a ella concernía.

Después de unos instantes llegó frente a la Recepción.

— _Excuse… _—Daenerys hizo una mueca al notar el asqueroso acento que poseía. Aparte del español, el japonés era la única lengua que conocía. Por primera vez ella deseo haberle obedecido a Hibari y tomar clase de idiomas. Solo le quedaba reprenderse a ella misma y rezar porque el diccionario que traía junto con las pocas veces que Kyoya había intentado hablar con ella en italiano, sirvieran.

El de la recepción la miró pero a diferencia de los otros huéspedes simplemente le sonrió con amabilidad y cierto toque de arrepentimiento. Extraño.

— ¿Usted es la señorita Daenerys? — Cuestionó.

La chica miró con sorpresa al hombre agradeciendo a los dioses porque el tipo hablase español.

— ¿Habla español? — Al realizar su preguntar quiso golpearse por lo estúpido de esta. Claro que hablar español, aun cuando se notaba el claro acento Italiano en su voz.

— Sí, todos en este hotel hablamos español, italiano, francés e inglés _signorina_. — Respondió cortésmente.

— Espere, — Lo miró intrigada. — ¿cómo supo mi nombre?

Daenerys juró haber visto un flachazo de arrepentimiento nuevamente, en aquella mirada.

— El señor Hibari Kyoya la está esperando en nuestra suite presidencial. — El encargado le entregó una pequeña tarjeta electrónica. — Si me disculpa, _signorina_, debo seguir atendiendo a los huéspedes. En seguida traeré al **bell boy** para que la guíe a su cuarto.

Antes de que ella pudiese protestar el recepcionista se marchó dejándola de pie con la llave en las manos. Insegura sintió como un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. ¿Acaso Hibari…? No. No, definitivamente eso era imposible. Negó violentamente con la cabeza hasta que sus rubios cabellos se desordenaron por completo.

— Disculpe _signorina, _sígame y la llevaré a su habitación.

Daenerys volvió a la realidad alejando esos extraños pensamientos de su cabeza. Hibari era un profesional y era una locura pensar así de él. Con una profunda respiración la joven siguió al bell boy. Mientras caminaban la chica miró fascinada cada detalle del majestuoso hotel, maravillada ante la gran variedad de cosas que poseía. Desde un inmenso restaurante, hasta lo que parecía el área de piscinas y tienda. Era una estructura clásica italiana, modernizada con todo lo necesario para sus huéspedes, sin perder el toque imperial que le recordaba a los grandes castillos del pasado. No pudo más que sonreír ante la ironía del nombre del lugar.

Ciertamente era un Palacio.

El bell boy guió a la joven dentro del ascensor, cerrando la puerta y marcando lo que parecía el último piso del hotel. Minutos más tarde el elevador se detuvo y el hombre salió delante de ella caminando por un gran corredor adornado con una hermosa alfombra y diferentes detalles que la chica miró uno a uno. Después de todo uno nunca podía disfrutar de una vista tal sorprendente.

— Hemos llegado, Signorina, la dejo.

Daenerys abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el hombre abandonó presuroso la estancia dejándola parada sobre una gran puerta. Insegura se frotó los brazos cuando aquella inquietud nuevamente la golpeó. Sabía que era tonto desconfiar pero era un lugar ajeno a ella, otro país, además ya había anochecido.

Ella solo pudo suspirar antes de estirar la llave que le habían dado y la pasó por la cerradura conteniendo el aliento cuando oyó el chasquido del mecanismo que le decía que ya estaba abierto. Lentamente empujó la puerta adentrándose en la amplia habitación. La chica estudió con asombro el gran cuarto, deseando que su boca estuviese cerrada y no hubiese dejado un camino de saliva tras ella.

Súbitamente Daenerys se percató de la gran figura que se encontraba de pie contra el gran balcón del lugar. A su lado, sentada en una silla de caoba se hallaba una jovencita con rasgos asiáticos.

Pero no había rastro alguno de Hibari Kyoya.

— ¿Quién infiernos eres tú? — Demandó retrocediendo un paso sin ser consciente.

La rica risa agurdientosa la hizo estremecerse antes de que un jadeo abandonase su boca al momento en que silueta se dio lentamente la vuelta. Daenerys creyó que su mundo se tambaleó cuando ante sus ojos apareció el dueño de la corporación York; Dante York.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? — Espetó.

— ¿Sorprendida, gatita? — La albina miró como su pequeña acompañante bufaba ante la última frase. Hombre, no era la única que se sentía molesta ante el apelativo.

— Más bien asqueada. — Retrocedió otro paso. — ¿Dónde está Kyoya?

— Lamentó haberte engañado,_ bella ragazza, _— Dijo burlón — pero dado que el muy imbécil de tú maestro no quiso cooperar tuvimos que tender esta pequeña treta para hacer que vinieras. Créeme no es nada personal. — Lamió sus labios avanzando sobre su impresionante 1.99 m hacia ella.

Daenerys retrocedió, maldiciendo internamente su estupidez. Claro que Hibari nunca la habría sacado de su estúpido hogar, oh no. No él. Sintiéndose una completa estúpida miró hacia la pareja del imbécil sobre desarrollado. La joven asiática se puso en pie con delicados movimientos secundando la persecución del palurdo gigante. Pero ese par estaba loco si creían que se dejaría capturar tan fácilmente.

La muchacha evaluó la situación mientras estudiaba todo el cuarto, pensando que lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar a la puerta y evitar al grandulón y su mascota. Una vez fuera del cuarto podría gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Regresando lentamente sobre sus pasos midió a la asiática, segura de que no sería un problema grave deshacerse de ella. La chica debía medir aproximadamente 1.56 m lo cual lo hacía condenadamente fácil. Sin esperar nada más Daenerys se lanzó hacia la puerta, repartiendo un brutal golpe al rostro de la china quien sorprendentemente había aparecido frente a ella. Segura de que aquello sería suficiente brincó evitando la mesa de centro, antes de sentir como alguien tiraba rudamente de su brazo lanzándola contra uno de los libreros del cuarto. El estruendo resonó por toda la habitación mientras gemía e intentaba incorporarse prometiendo mentalmente vengarse de la bestia de Dante.

Para su sorpresa encontró al bastardo de pie del otro lado del cuarto, cruzado de brazos e inclinado con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

Incrédula volteó a ver a la enana asiática, observando la postura de pelea que había adquirido tras mandarla a volar.

_**«Nunca juzgues al enemigo por su tamaño. Aunque tenga la apariencia de una "pinta"» **_

Con enojo, la albina se puso en pie antes de correr hacia la chica tirando de la larga trenza de cabello que colgaba de su cabeza. Aprovechando el tambaleo de su contrincante, levantó la pierna encajándola en la cadera ajena. Satisfecha captó el jadeo que soltaba la enana, pero su gusto le duro poco pues la maldita mosca levantó su "delicado" puño estrellándolo con saña en su rostro.

_**«¿¡Que mierda come esta enana?!»**_

Daenerys vio estrellas mientras su cerebro repiqueteaba dentro de su cabeza, momentos antes de que un horrible chasquido sonara en su hombro. Soltó un fuerte alarido maldiciendo a la entrometida aquella mientras veía como su hombro había sido violentamente dislocado. Había tenido suficiente.

Furiosa levantó su cabeza estrellándola directamente contra la cara de la asiática, antes de dar un gracial giro y enrollar sus manos en la cintura contraria. Aprovechó el agarre que tenía lanzando a la pelinegra contra uno de los estantes. Al momento en que la maldita cosa se cayó sobre la chica, corrió y tomó una de las sillas del lugar, golpeando a la joven hasta quebrar el asiento. Indudablemente la otra no pudo más que gemir.

_**« ¿Qué se siente eso, perra?» **_

Frotó su dolorido costado y reacomodo su hombro apretando los dientes cuando el hueso regreso a su lugar. Sin dejar de abrazar su costado se dispuso a salir corriendo antes de que una mano tomara su tobillo ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera como un saco de papas contra la mesa de centro. Joder si esa mierda no dolía.

Daenerys cubrió su cara con ambas manos evitando que el cristal se enterrara en su rostro, sin poder tener la misma suerte con sus manos. ¡Maldición! Iracunda empujó su pierna hacia atrás para conectar con el rostro de la china, sorprendida al momento en que la muchacha tomó su pierna y la volteó de golpe. Antes de colocarse sobre ella. La albina estaba furiosa y le dolía todo, así que suspiro y pidió perdón a su ya golpeado cerebro, dando otro cabezazo a su enemiga.

Gimió y sintió felicidad al momento en que la otra chica se caía de espaldas besando con su cadera, espalda y cabeza el escalón que sobresalía. No se sorprendió al momento en que un pequeño charco de sangre apareció en el piso en el lugar donde la cabeza de la asiática había estado. Instintivamente Daenerys hizo una mueca sintiéndolo por la pequeña zorra. Eso seguro que dolía como los mil demonios. Pero no es como si ella estuviese mejor, después de todo.

Sin querer desaprovechar su oportunidad se puso en pie y se fue cojeando con toda la velocidad que pudo, decidida a llegar a la salida. A mitad del camino el gruñido parecido al de una bestia la hizo estremecerse. Estaba malditamente segura que ese sonido no lo pudo hacer la cosita que había dejado inconsciente a sus espaldas. ¿Podía?

Unos minutos estaba corriendo y al siguiente su dolida cabeza estaba estrellada contra la puerta del cuarto, mientras todo su cuerpo y cara parecían ser aplastados por un muro de concreto. ¿Qué infiernos?

— Eso de ahí atrás me lo pienso cobrar con creses.

Ella no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que la cosa detrás de ella no era sino el bruto gigantesco de Dante. Su primer viaje y moriría aplastada por un capullo chupapollas. Eso sí que era tener suerte. Dentro de su nublada mente se formó una idea; si se alejaba lo suficiente de la puerta podría gritar y pedir auxilio.

— De nada te servirá gritar, todo el maldito lugar sirve a mi familia. — Gruñó contra el oído de la chica.

Daenerys maldijo nuevamente al recordar el extraño comportamiento que el recepcionista y el bell boy habían mostrado cuando llegó. Había sido una estúpida confiada y no era de extrañar que su maestro no la dejara salir. Bueno, aparentemente moriría.

No cabía duda que su suerte era una mamada.

— Pronto nos veremos… Dulces sueños.

El siseo contra su oído la confundió, pero antes de que pudiese darle sentido a aquellas palabras la enorme manaza del sicario cubrió su boca y nariz prosiguiendo a estrellar su cabeza brutalmente contra la puerta.

Dejándola fuera de combate al instante.

* * *

_**Italia (Turín) – Sábado 20 Diciembre/ **__**Museo Egipcio**__** 9: 00 pm horas:**_

La fiesta de aquella noche se encontraba en su apogeo, Artemisa lo sabía y no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros al mirar la colección de bellezas que se mostraban en el museo. La joyería que toda chica querría, invaluables tesoros que se habían traído directo de Egipto para presentarlos en aquella reunión, misma en que la chica se encontraba disfrutando del preludio que antecedía a su futuro robo. Y realmente, ¿cómo sentirse culpable de arruinar tan alegre celebración cuando aquellas preciosidades ocultas entre vidrios, le sonreían y tentaban? Codiciosa era un apodo simple para la naturaleza de su deseo por poseer miles de piedras preciosas; dinero, oro, joyas, un mundo de riquezas.

Artemisa se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sonriéndole a los insolentes invitados que la recorrían con la mirada de arriba abajo. Y no era para menos considerando el exquisito atuendo que había escogido para presentarse en aquel lugar. Después de todo, la oportunidad valía cada centavo gastado en su arreglo.

Embelesada estudió todo el lugar mientras analizaba cada opción a seguir para poder llevar a cabo su robo. Era magistral en ese trabajo y realmente sentía pena por el director de la joyería, quien confiado de que ella era una "gran conocedora" de piedras exóticas, la había invitado con el propósito de que diera una opinión invaluable sobre su museo. Interiormente se rió, pues era cierto que era una experta en el tema de piedras preciosas, lamentablemente el ingenuo organizador había invitado a una de sus muchas "facetas inventadas". Otra personalidad más que usaba para fines como aquel; engañar y robar con total descaro.

Mientras recorría los amplios pasillos repletos de la multitud, acarició la peluca oscura que llevaba prendida a su cabeza esa noche. Necesitaba asegurarse que todo detalle fuese bien afinado para que al momento de su gran golpe nadie pudiese dar con ella. Ya que estaba más que claro que aparte de ser una ladrona magistral, era una diosa al crear identidades falsas para ella. Si no fuera por eso seguramente ella podría haber sido capturada largo tiempo atrás.

Asegurándose de repasar la seguridad del lugar, repasó mentalmente el plan que llevaría a cabo para el robo; cuando la conferencia y la presentación de los invaluables objetos iniciara, ella se perdería misteriosamente por lo corredores yendo directo al cuarto de servicio donde había dejado su muda de ropa y la máscara que usaría para poder infiltrase al lugar. Previamente habiendo manipulado la señal eléctrica con su amado computador portátil, bloquearía las entradas de seguridad para que ningún imbécil fuera a interrumpir, dejando como último paso el corte total de la luz.

En principio aquellos pasos sonaban fáciles, pero Artemisa no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al considerar el verdadero dolor de culo que pasaría al tratar de monitorear la señal de los detectores que protegían las joyas. Si bien era cierto que habría menos vigilancia en ese aspecto por la misma reunión, ella no se confiaba del todo. No sería un imposible pero si un problema, más aún poder evitar la cantidad de cuerpos entre la oscuridad para llegar a las piezas que planeaba robar, sin haber alertado a nadie.

Quizás ese sería el paso más difícil.

Encogida de hombros supo que valía la pena mientras sus ojos se perdían en la gran cantidad de tesoros que la rodeaban. Podría ser su robo más audaz, y sin embargo ella no temía pues confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades. Vigilando que nadie la viese, metió su mano discretamente a su bolso para extraer la polvera fingiendo retocar su rostro. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía extrajo la pequeña cinta donde había robado la huella de seguridad del guardia en jefe. Interiormente hizo una mueca al recordar la fuerte golpiza que le había dado, antes de encerrarlo en la desgastada y camuflada camioneta por la cual había llegado. Una que obviamente no había dejado a la vista.

Lo único que le faltaba para iniciar todo era conseguir la huella del subdirector de vigilancia. Con eso digitalizaría la marca para poder ingresar por completo en los archivos de seguridad y dejar caer toda la protección. Ansiosa observó a todos los invitados hasta percatarse de un hombre de mediana edad con un rostro serio que se encontraba en una de las esquinas mirando todo y a todos.

A simple vista el susodicho poseía un aspecto regio e impenetrable, pero aun cuando no era su fuerte, Artemisa sabía reconocer la necesidad de los hombres. Y él tenía todos los rasgos de uno sexualmente frustrado. Solo haría falta un poco de coquetería y el tipo estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Tan solo beber una copa en su compañía y todo estaría hecho.

Erguida comenzó a andar con total soltura y gracia, presumiendo a posta el hermoso vestido negro corte imperio, adornado con pequeñas piedras preciosas de la famosa casa **Hermés.** Luciendo a la par un hermoso par de tacones de la misma marca. Sin prestar atención a los muchos halagos de los desconocidos que intentaban hablar con ella, Artemisa centró su atención en el siguiente al mando en seguridad, andando hasta llegar frente a él. Suavemente inclinó la cabeza como muestra de respeto y un inocente saludo, despachando la atención del guardia más joven que se encontraba a su lado.

— _Scusi signor, accettare bere un copa di vino con me? _— Cuestionó con fingida timidez. Luchando por alejar la sonrisa que tironeaba de sus labios cuando el pobre diablo carraspeó intentando darse una seguridad que era obvio no poseía. Que mejor que ser la ingenua chica entrando a la boca del lobo.

Lástima que los papeles no fueran tan cual tendría que ser.

— _Sarebbe un piacere signorina. _

La joven solo pudo felicitarse mentalmente cuando el hombro se despidió del guardia que estaba a su lado mirando todo con sorpresa. Como si el hecho de ver ser invitado a su superior por una chica tan guapa, y joven no tuviese sentido para él. Ciertamente el tipo era muy perspicaz. Suavemente se lamió un labio mientras mantenía su cabeza baja para continuar con la farsa. Desde su posición pudo captar la instantánea respuesta a ese gesto, plasmada en el frente de los pantalones del guardia, algo que casi la hace carcajearse. Para evitar delatar su pequeña treta, llamó a uno de los camareros que atendían, satisfecha cuando este le tendió la copa a ambos.

— _Sembra spettacolare stasera, signorina. _— La elogió el hombre, carraspeando ante la intensa mirada de la chica. Con cierta ansiedad tomó de su copa ante la atenta mirada de Artemisa, quien sonrió para sus adentros cuando el hombre jugueteó entre sus dedos con la copa.

— _Molti grazie, cavaliere. — _Sonrió antes de beber un poco de su copa. Cuando vio que uno de los que atendían que acercaba para volver a llenar la copa del hombre o en su defecto quitar la valiosa pieza de cristal, Artemisa se apresuró para cojerla con sus manos.

Ella solo pudo maldecir para sus adentro cuando el jefe de seguridad frunció el ceño ante su movimiento. Probablemente no sospechaba lo que ocurría, pero aquel pequeño descuidado ocasionado por sus nervios podría costarle caro a futuro. Abrumada mentalmente por lo que tendría que hacer, la chica suspiró resignada antes de acercarse de forma insinuante al cuerpo ajeno.

— _Volete accompagnarmi al bagno? — _Agradeciendo la luz que enrojecía su clara piel y ayudaba con la treta, solo pudo hacer una mueca interna ante la caliente exploración que el otro hombre hizo a su cuerpo antes de asentir.

Artemisa estiró la mano y tomó la del hombre apresurándose a guardar la copa en su pequeño bolso. Cuando el otro arqueó una ceja viéndola extrañado ella solo pudo apresurar sus pasos para correr directo al final del pasillo donde estaba el sanitario. Durante el camino se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie, abriendo la puerta del baño antes de colarse dentro, jalando al hombre.

Antes de que pudiese decir "pío" la puerta tras de ella fue bloqueada y ella levantada antes de ser azotada de culo contra uno de los lavabos. No pudo evitar jadear ante la sorpresiva acción, más que molesta al momento en que su bolsa se cayó de sus manos y fue a parar directo al piso. En ese momento la chica juro matar al tipo si ese golpe había quebrado su invaluable copa.

El bastardo con manos extras, -por lo que podía ver- se sacó la chaqueta frente a ella, mirándola con una sucia sonrisa antes de decir:

— È questo ciò che voleva?

Indignación y rabia la recorrieron, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese responderle al cretino aquel con una dulce patada en sus "joyas", fue nuevamente violentada contra el espejo del lavabo. Perdió el aliento al sentir el enorme peso sobre ella, maldiciendo cuando la boca contrario comenzó a fustigar sus labios en una demanda que ella estaba lejos de desear cumplir. Sabía que sí no era cuidadosa podría arruinarlo todo, pero maldición si el besar a ese tipo no le causaba arqueadas. Más aún cuando pudo saborear el vino rancio en sus labios.

Tal parecía que la copa de antes no había sido la primera de la noche.

Con una maldición interna tomó una profunda respiración sabiendo que ya después se cobraría la osadía de aquel cerdo. Apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del imbécil, regresándole a apenas el obsesivo toque. En ese momento ella se preguntó si el bastardo planeaba limpiar su garganta con su asquerosa lengua, pues parecía desear eso. Atragantándose trató de tirarse al piso para tomar su bolsa e inyectar al animal con su paralizador para dejarlo inconsciente. No es que no pudiese golpearlo, pero quería evitarse el escándalo para no alertar a nadie de su posición.

Artemisa soltó un fingido gemido enredando sus piernas en la cintura del imbécil, asqueada al sentir la viva prueba del entusiasmo contrario en su cadera. Bufó para sus adentros maldiciendo la nochecita que estaba teniendo antes de tomar aliento, separarse y decirle con una coqueta sonrisa:

— _Sul pavimento… — _Suspiró de forma entrecortada antes de que el hombre la levantara robándole otro jadeo. Cuando su cuerpo terminó recostado contra el piso siendo apresado por el del cabrón, lanzó sus brazos hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y arqueando su cintura. Quien la viera podría nominarla para el Oscar.

— _Ti piaci? _— Cuestionó.

_**«¡Infierno, no!» **_

Apretó los labios y asintió buscando a tientas detrás de su cabeza la bolsa. ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Al instante en que sintió una mano subir por sus muslos, se estremeció furiosa y disgustada.

_**«¡Oh no, no lo harás!»**_

Cuando por fin dio con la maldita cosa sonrió satisfecha, fingiendo otro gemido mientras a tientas buscaba dentro de la bolsa la pequeña jeringuilla con sedante que tenía.

_**«¡Bingo!»**_

Impulsada por las ansias de evitar que las manos se colasen aún más en su cuerpo, envolvió una pierna en la espalda contraria antes de estirar el otro brazo, manteniendo la cabeza contraria contra su vientre. Después de su robo planeaba tomar una larga ducha. Tomó otra respiración acariciando los cabellos del degenerado con sus manos, antes de acercar con lentitud la otra en donde llevaba el sedante. Viendo el descuido del otro aprovechó su oportunidad y encajó la aguja en su cuello.

El hombre soltó un bajo gemido antes de que su cuerpo quedara completamente quieto sobre Artemisa. La muchacha maldijo el peso que se cernía sobre ella, y se arrastró para poder salir de debajo de aquel cuerpo. Una vez hecho, se puso en pie y le dio una patada en el costado al bastardo.

— ¡Espero que disfrutes de eso, cerdo! — Espetó para después apresurarse a recoger su bolso y ver si el gilipollas había roto la copa.

Después de algunos instantes de incertidumbre pudo soltar el aliento cuando vio la copa completa, a excepción de un pequeño resquebrajo en la base. Revisó su material portátil y extrajo otra tirita con cinta para plasmar la huella del de vigilancia. Una vez habiéndose asegurado que la bendita cosa había aparecido arrastro el pesado cuerpo a uno de los cubículos del baño, encerrándolo ahí antes de salir.

Tras su pequeña odisea sonrió gustosa al ver que ya tenía todo listo, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación para ir al cuarto de servicio del segundo piso donde había dejado su computador. Discretamente observó hacia los lados una vez que abandonó el baño, apresurándose a recorrer el solitario pasillo para llegar a las escaleras. Mientras comenzaba a subir peldaño por peldaño, recordó el momento en que el pobre organizador le mandó la invitación a nombre de una de sus identidades…

* * *

Recostada en la amplia y re confortable cama del Restaurant Hotel &amp; Spa Savarin, Artemisa se llevó un pedazo del delicioso **Pule **a su boca, disfrutando el suave sabor, antes de mezclarlo con un pedazo de pan. Mientras el gentío de fuera se encontraba entusiasmado entre las actividades que el lujoso lugar les proveía, ella simplemente se conformaba con llevarse un festín a sus labios mientras revisaba con fervor sus cuentas bancarias, por el portátil. Giró un poco su cuerpo y jugueteó con sus pies mientras abrazaba el inseparable peluche que cargaba día y noche, mordiendo su impecable uña. Leer su estado de cuenta era algo de lo que nunca se cansaba, pues cada vez se veía más y más alto.

— Soy una diosa en esto. — Río y se comió una de las uvas que había en su plato, indecisa sobre ver un rato la tv o seguir admirando sus logros monetarios. No hacía mucho había llevado a la bancarrota a una gran compañía de mercadeo en Suiza, disponiendo de las ganancias como toda ladrona debía; sin vergüenza alguna.

Entretenida en sus pensamientos no fue consciente de la persona que tocaba la puerta de la habitación. Solo unos minutos después de haber releído por tercera vez sus hermosas finanzas se dio cuenta de la llamada. Con tedio y un puchero no más que infantil se llevó un pedazo de chocolate a los labios antes de ponerse en pie, acomodando la molesta peluca negra que portaba cuando ingresó al lugar. Odiaba camuflarse de tal manera, pero de esta forma jamás era descubierta, pudiendo ir y venir cuando quisiera. Era muy ventajoso que la faceta de ese día fuera una conocedora joyera proveniente de **Deventer. **

— _Hello _— Dijo hablando en un perfecto acento inglés tras abrir la puerta al encargado de la recepción.

— _Please excuse the intrusion miss, but a letter arrived for you directly from Italy. The carrier said that it was very important delivering it_. — Le dijo.

Artemisa ladeó el rostro estudiando el sobre finamente sellado, preguntándose quien podría haberle enviado dicho mensaje. Por unos instantes se tensó al imaginarse que había sido descubierta, pero después de asegurarse por el rabillo del ojo que el amable recepcionista no llevaba tras él un grupo de seguridad armada, soltó el aliento que no supo había estado conteniendo. Pasándose un hilillo de la peluca tras su oído como mecanismo ya adquirido, se inclinó y tomó la carta.

— _Thank you very much. _— Inclinó la cabeza.

— _We are here to serve you. __Anything, don't hesitate to ask for help. _— Despidiéndose, el encargado salió dejando a Artemisa con la misiva en las manos.

Curiosa se fue a sentar a la cama, recostándose mientras abría el sobre y leía:

_** Italia, Turín, 10 de Diciembre de 2014**_

_**Srita. Aysel Allamand**_

_**Organizadora de la Fábrica **__**Gassan Diamonds**_

**PRESENTE **

_**Estimada Srita. Aysel Allamand:**_

_**Por medio de la presente le comunicamos que ha sido invitada a la inauguración de la sala **__**"Camera Diamond Egiziani".**__** Debido a su gran conocimiento y fama en el mundo de la joyería, y basándonos en su gran talento aun siendo tan joven, esperamos contar con sus finas atenciones en la celebración. **_

_**Como detalle le pedimos que asita de gala la noche del 20 de diciembre del presente año, siendo testigo de la majestuosa colección que se presentará por nuestros expertos a partir de las 9:00 pm. Le solicitamos sea puntual. **_

_**Los datos del lugar donde se llevará acabo la velada los estaremos nombrando en el párrafo siguiente. Nuevamente agradecemos su asistencia y colaboración. **_

_**Dirección:**__**Museo Egipcio, Via Accademia delle Scienze, 6, 10123 Torín, Italia**_

_**Sin más por el momento quedo a su disposición. **_

_**Muy atentamente: **_

_**Lic. Claudio Galasso Brunetti**_

_**Director del Museo Egipcio**_

_**CGB/**__**hk**__*****_

Los ojos de Artemisa brillaron cuando finalizó la carta. Una sensación de triunfo la envolvió y no pudo parar la instantánea risa que escapó de sus labios al percatarse de las espectaculares noticias que habían llegado. Ironía era una palabra demasiado corta para señalar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues solo un gran imbécil invitaría a la más grandiosa ladrona de los últimos tiempos.

Ciertamente su codicia no conocía límites.

— Creo que es momento de encargar un hermoso vestido para que mi anfitrión no se decepcione. — Soltó una carcajada. — Quien soy yo para romper las ilusiones de ese buen hombre que únicamente desea contar con la presencia de una experta en la materia. — Estiró un brazo y recogió la gargantilla de esmeraldas que recientemente había robado, acariciándola mientras cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba las miles de posibilidades que esta oportunidad le traería.

Quizás no sería el robo más espectacular de su vida, pero tener el botín, sería jodidamente gratificante al final…

* * *

Artemisa dejó de lado aquellos cómicos recuerdos mientras terminaba de recorrer el pasillo del segundo piso, llegando a la pequeña bodega donde había guardado su instrumental. Con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta. Solo para quedarse paralizada al ver en su interior su material completamente destruido.

Respiró de forma agitada mientras oleadas de rabia y terror la envolvían con una sensación de angustia que nunca había sido buena señal.

— ¡Maldición! — Bramó la chica antes de darse la vuelta y correr por el pasillo en busca del osado u osada que la habían descubierto y saboteado. Escudriñó entre la multitud desde arriba, observando cabezas, gestos, y expresiones que delatarán al malnacido. No obstante nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Hasta que las luces del lugar se apagaron.

La gente comenzó a dejar salir sonoros gritos de temor mientras se arremolinaban unos con otros sin saber a dónde pisar, pues incluso la planta del museo y los sensores que alumbraban las diferentes piezas de joyería estaban apagados.

— Por favor mantengan la calma. — Demandó el director desde Dios sabía dónde.

_**«Calma mi culo.»**_

Soltando calurosas maldiciones para sus adentros, la ladrona intentó ver en la oscuridad cualquier indicio de peligro, pero todo el infernal lugar se hallaba en penumbra imposibilitando cualquier medida de precaución. Apretó los dientes y un escalofrío la recorrió al momento en que una burlona risa casi infantil sonó a sus espaldas.

— Creo que al fin dimos con la escurridiza mujer.

— Oh…el estúpido príncipe parece feliz. Eso es nuevo.

Intentó ver de dónde provenía aquel par de endemoniadas voces, pero la oscuridad no la dejaba.

— ¿¡Quién puñetas eres?! — Siseó retrocediendo cuando la molesta risa sonó más cerca de su rostro.

— ¿La mujercita le teme a la oscuridad? — Dijo con ironía la voz.

— Yo te daré tú "oscuridad" — Levantó el brazo intentando atinar al lugar por donde había escuchado las burlonas palabras. Atinando justo en el último momento.

El bajo gruñido y la risotada que siguieron a aquello no hicieron sentir más tranquila a Artemisa, pero por lo menos cierta satisfacción la envolvió al saber que había dado en el blanco.

— Eres una mocosa demasiado impertinente… furcia.

Con su rostro contorsionado ante la ira que aquel insulto provocó en su ego, la joven se lanzó al frente. ¡Que la condenaran si no podía darle una lección a ese cabrón, aún sin un maldito rayo de luz! Repentinamente una idea la golpeó al recordar el fondo del pasillo donde el gran balcón se hallaba despejado de cortinas. Ideal para alumbrar con la luz de la luna.

Sonrió y corrió hacia el frente, haciéndose a un lado cuando el aire le indico el próximo ataque de uno de esos dos dementes.

— ¡MALDITA Y ASQUEROSA MOCOSA, DETÉNTE AHÍ! — El grito que siguió a esas palabras hizo que la menor se cubriera los oídos preguntándose si lo que parecían un trío de idiotas, llevaban consigo un sangriento megáfono para delatarlos a todos.

Ambos tímpanos le zumbaban mientras seguía corriendo, impactada cuando una larga navaja -¿o era una espada?- arañó su vestido. Cortando parte de su piel en el proceso.

_**«¡Suficiente!»**_

Artemisa detuvo sus pasos justo frente al balcón sin importarle que alguien la viese. Al momento en que paró, se dio la vuelta y lanzó una violenta patada mandando a volar a dos de los tres capullos que la seguían. Finalmente y gracias a la diosa luna pudo observar las expresiones de sus perseguidores una vez que se pusieron de pie con un molesto gruñido; un albino entrado en la treintena, de pelo largo venía secundado por un joven rubio que quizás tendría unos veintiséis años. Tras ambos hombres se hallaba un chico de quizás quince años con un extraño gorro de rana. La expresión del albino y del niño rana le causo gracia, pero cuando se fijó en el rubio alto cierta sensación de sorpresa la recorrió.

No era alguien extremadamente atractivo, pero sus finos rasgos a juego con el extraño peinado y esa aura de sadismo le dieron curiosidad, haciendo que avanzara un paso hacia al frente sin ser consciente.

— Creo que el príncipe idiota llamo su atención.

Percatándose del significado de esas monótonas palabras, la muchacha frunció el ceño y se echó para atrás como si la cercanía la quemase.

— ¿Qué demonios buscan? — Demando lista para pelear.

El rubio burlón ladeó el rostro y se encogió de hombros.

— Es obvio que a ti, pero no te des importancia mujer, solo seguimos órdenes. — De su bolsillo el extraño saco un par de navajas que izó al aire para sorpresa de la ladrona.

Artemisa miró aquello antes de notar el hilo que manipulaba las cuchillas. Bufó y le dijo:

— Gran truco, pero puedo ver los estúpidos hilos.

— Al parecer la habilidad del mayor Bel ha pasado de moda. — El chico rana dijo.

Sorpresa golpeó a la chica cuando el rubio apuñalo en la cabeza con sus navajas al mocoso del sombrero.

— Estúpido príncipe… eso duele.

En definitiva era un grupo de enfermos mentales, por lo cual era un buen momento para huir. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer se detuvo y miró con una mezcla de furia e indignación la bolsa con las joyas de la fiesta que colgaba del hombro del rubio. Ese bastardo no solo había echado abajo sus planes y decía mamada y media, sino que también le había robado SU botín. Antes siquiera de poder analizarlo, la ladrona se lanzó al frente tumbando al rubio mientras se sumían en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con los gritos de la multitud de abajo como fondo.

Destilando rabia encajó la pierna en la entrepierna del rubio ignorando sus gruñidos. Con ambas manos tiró de la bolsa de joyas antes de ser tirada al piso por un codo que se encajaba en su espalda. Jadeó adolorida y levantó el brazo derecho para repartir un limpio puñetazo, valiéndose de su agilidad para evadir los cuchillos que la imitación del sangriento **Houdini** lanzaba sobre ella. Repentinamente sintió una mano en su tobillo tirando bruscamente.

Al levantar la vista observó al maldito albino de cabellos largos que jalaba de su pierna con una furiosa expresión en el rostro. Podía ir a tomar por culo en lo que a ella concernía. Agradeciendo sus duros años de entrenamiento, se agachó justo en el momento en que la filosa espada del desquiciado descendía en un arco mortal. Artemisa deslizó su menudo cuerpo por el suelo, pasando por entre las piernas del chico rana quien solo agachó la cabeza para ver su improvisado movimiento.

De espaldas en el piso comenzó a rodar evitando los golpes del rubio y el idiota de cabellos largos, antes de detenerse y estirar una de sus piernas para golpear los músculos de ambos hombres. Notó que perdían el equilibrio y aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la bolsa de joyas cuando ésta voló por los aires. Recogiéndola se disponía a huir, fracasando nuevamente cuando un pie azoto su costado mandando ramalazos de dolor por toda su espalda. Apretó los dientes y giró su cuerpo en una fina maroma que le permitió caer sobre la espalda del rubio, enganchándose al albino por sus largos cabellos. El cabezazo que llegó por parte del maldito espadachín la hizo ver estrellas antes de que entre ambos hijos de la malparida la lanzaran contra el vitral del balcón.

Aumentando los gritos de los invitados y el dolor en su cuerpo.

Cubrió su cara justo cuando los pedazos de cristal se desmoronaban sobre ella, maldiciendo y chillando al momento en que se abrieron varios cortes en sus brazos, espalda, piernas y hombros. Había que joder.

Mientras maldecía a los dos enfermos mentales, hizo la nota mental de no volver a llevar un vestido descubierto de la espalda. Tomó una profunda respiración y se intentó incorporar, perdiendo de golpe sus ideas cuando una dura bota golpeó su cabeza.

_**«¡Será cabrón!» **_

La mano tirando de sus cabellos para sostenerla en su sitio y dejar que la bota siguiera pateándola, se sentía de puta madre. Al percibir el horrendo líquido de sus fluidos sanguíneos corriendo por su torso, visualizó con placer como dejaría aquel par de inservibles cuerpos al momento en que su interludio terminase. Inhaló profundamente mientras luchaba por tragarse el dolor.

De la nada un par de brazos la levantaron como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, y la analogía quedaba bien considerando que justo en esos momentos se sentía una. Trató enfocar la vista, mirando con marcada ira las facciones del maldito rubio que en ese momento la estaba alzando de ambos brazos.

— Eres una sucia ramera, ¿lo sabías?

Enalteciendo su orgullo, escupió en la cara del hijo de puta, sintiendo como sus dientes castañeaban ante el puñetazo que el bastardo le dio como recompensa. Podía estar muriendo pero no planeaba rogar por su vida o dejar que vieran lo mal que se sentía físicamente. Oh no. Durante unos instantes la mirada de ambos se quedó quieta en el otro, analizando con detenimiento y sin quererlo cada palmo del rostro ajeno.

— ¡DÉJATE DE JUEGOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y VÁMONOS YA BEL! — Gritó el escandaloso.

Artemisa hizo una mueca ante la forma en que su cerebro repiqueteó por el grito. Momentáneamente pensó en el nombre de su malnacido captor. ¿Bel? ¿Qué clase de ridículo nombre era ese?

— Mi nombre no es ridículo, zorra. — Espetó el rubio.

Tal parecía que no solo lo había pensado. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de esa paliza de antología, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la ofendida afirmación del rubio. Considerando como estaban las cosas bien podría burlarse de su maldita cara y ni así se igualarían los puntos.

— Mayor Bel… quiero ir a casa ya.

La atolondrada chica miró al chico rana preguntándose si siempre se mantenía tan tranquilo y despreocupado. Por su expresión dedujo que sí.

— ¡VÁMONOS! — Cacareó el albino ridículo.

La chica hizo una mueca y maldijo el momento en que su estómago se revolvió a causa de la gran cantidad de golpes recibidos en su cabeza. Oh, oh… mala señal. Antes de que pudiese evitarlo su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante vaciando su estómago sobre el rubio quien protestó asqueado igual que el chico rana y el pelilargo.

— ¡Demonios! — Gritó furioso el rubio, soltando de golpe a Artemisa. Desde el piso la joven solo pudo gemir, sintiendo cierto orgullo por haber regresado parte de la mierda que le habían dado.

Y que molestará al maldito estaba jodidamente bien.

— ¡RECÓGE A ESE MALDITO DESPERDICIO Y VÁMONOS! ¡FRAN ENCÁRGATE DE LA ILUSIÓN CUANDO NOS VAYAMOS, DÉJALOS A TODOS **K.O.**!

Desde su posición la chica miró con ira como el peliblanco atravesaba los últimos escombros del ventanal del balcón, lanzándose de un salto fuera del lugar. Antes de que pudiese asimilar algo más aparte de la insoportable migraña, los mareos, y el dolor en cada uno de sus benditos huesos, sintió como su cuerpo era bruscamente levantado y colgado en la espalda del estúpido rubio**.** Mismo que no perdió oportunidad antes de darle un nuevo puñetazo a su cien.

Tirándola en los brazos de la apacible inconsciencia.

* * *

_**Italia (Siracusa) – Sábado 20 Diciembre/**__**Palazzo Beneventano del Bosco **__**10: 00 pm horas:**_

En momentos como aquel, Anya deseaba estar en la tranquilidad de su despacho, rodeada de sus libros y los muchos expedientes con casos que ella simplemente amaba resolver. Indudablemente cuando se trataba de una emergencia como aquella, la muchacha no tenía más remedio que poner su mejor cara y hacerse cargo de la situación ella misma.

El hastío emergía de su cuerpo cada vez que veía las parejas de los militares danzando y charlando desinteresadamente de asuntos que claramente sus huecas cabezas no alcanzaban a comprender. No es como si en su vida no hubiese tratado con la guirnalda de la ignorancia en mujeres demasiado materialistas como para comprender aspectos básicos de la supervivencia, después de todo ella era una militar y veía el mundo de forma más dura. Más real. Aun así le molestaba ser testigo de la clara falta de conocimiento de esas esposas, pues la mayoría de los militares de ese cuarto eran hombres.

Irónicamente ella era de los puestos más altos y respetados de la estancia. Siendo mujer.

Algo molesta por su conducta mental, suspiró y miró su reflejo en uno de los grandes espejos que habían colgados en la habitación. Esa noche ella llevaba un vestido **strapless** largo, color fucsia oscuro, descubierto a la espalda con un adorno de diamantes en su hombro, y tacones a juego color plata.

Por mucho que intentara negarlo su constitución era femenina y delicada, algo que durante sus primeros años como una simple cadete le había ocasionado muchos problemas. Pues en la academia no faltaba el idiota que la consideraba demasiado pequeña como para ser una amenaza; cuan equivocados estaban.

— Esta noche luces espléndida.

Su segundo al mando y mejor amigo, Henderson, estaba de pie a su lado luciendo un espectacular smoking negro, **Armani. **Aun cuando jamás había visto al tipo con nada más que instinto de camaradería, de un tiempo para acá la chica no podía evitar notar los rasgos de virilidad que poseía el hombre. Cuestión que la molestaba sobre manera.

— Agradezco tus halagos, pero deberías guardártelos para una de los pequeñas mujercitas que rondan por la sala. —Bufó. — Apuesto a que son más del tipo que suelen llevarte a la cama. — Anya le dijo con amargura.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Celosa? — Había un toque ronco en su voz que la rubia no pudo ignorar, pero decidió pasar por alto.

— No necesitas esa clase de mierda para alzar más tú descomunal ego. Así que no. — Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Desde una de las esquinas una pequeña morena con grandes senos se acercó hacia ellos poniendo el blanco de su mirada directo en su compañero.

_**«Sorpresa, sorpresa.»**_

Anya solo negó con la cabeza y se preparó para el asqueroso momento que se venía sobre ella. Quería a Henderson pero había días en que deseaba que el maldito hombre no fuera una máquina calienta bragas. Justo en ese momento no estaba para eso.

— Disculpa, ¿te gustaría bailar? — La morena preguntó.

_**«Dirás, "¿me permitirías restregarme contra ti como una gata en celo?"**_

Ante ese pensamiento la rubia se estremeció preguntándose que la hacía comportarse tan mezquina esa noche. Probablemente estaba pasando por un loco periodo premenstrual, algo que no le agradaba pero prefería usar como excusa para sus venenosos pensamientos.

— Por supuesto, _bella piccola. — _Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Henderson tomó la mano de la joven y la guió hacia la pista de baile.

Justo en ese momento Anya deseo haberse quedado en casa y dejar que los problemas los resolviera alguien más. Como base de apoyo para no darse de topes contra la pared había usado la compañía de Henderson, pero viendo cómo iban las cosas esa noche, -entrando a la rutina vamos-a-darnos-en-un-rincón- la chica comenzó a cuestionarse si no era mejor idea simplemente hacer un hoyo en la pared con su cabeza. No era lo más sutil y educado en ese momento, pero contaba.

Durante sus cavilaciones varios hombres se habían acercado a solicitar su mano para una pieza, pero la chica había echado por la borda cualquier invitación, sintiendo claramente la mirada fulminante de las mujeres de todo el lugar.

_**«Denme un respiro.»**_

Pensó molesta al percatarse de la fea aura que rodeaba a las presentes. Precisamente por eso detestaba esa clase de lugares, pues Dios sabía lo poco que disfrutaba de recibir las miradas y murmullos malintencionados de desconocidas cuando ella ni siquiera bailar sabía. Y ni mencionar el poco interés que los hombres le provocaban.

Muchos creían que quizás ella era lesbiana, pero lo cierto era que ninguno de los caballeros que llegaban a ella llamaban su atención, hasta que cierto militar intrépido empezó a incomodarla meses atrás.

Frustrada por ese hecho resopló mientras veía al susodicho bailar con total maestría en el centro de la pista. Rodeada de las escurridizas manos de aquella morena. Ante la visión que vio un pequeño sentido de rabia la golpeó haciendo que se diese la vuelta. Asegurándose de que sus nervios se mantuvieran en control como siempre, tomó una de las copas de **champagne** que había en la gran mesa tras ella. Bebiéndosela de golpe.

— Al parecer tienes sed.

Apenada por ser descubierta en aquel desesperado movimiento, Anya se dio la vuelta de golpe, solo para quedarse con la boca abierta ante el hombre parado frente a ella.

Ataviado con un costosísimo smoking **Tom Ford, **a la medida, un hombre de brillante cabello negro, curiosas patillas, alto, de constitución fuerte y rasgos endurecidos, se encontraba sonriéndole a medias. Su rostro era una magistral obra que se caracterizaba por una nariz recta, pómulos altos, una incipiente barba de candado, labios gruesos, y un par de profundos ojos color citrino que relucían en su rostro.

Ante la vista y recordando que estaba haciendo un papel de tonta al babear frente al otro, la rubia cerró de golpe la boca maldiciendo su reacción. A pesar de su negación y la auto-condena, Anya sabía perfectamente que ese extraño era algo salido de un libro de mitos romanos. Pues la pulcritud, belleza y perfección que rodeaba el gran cuerpo no podía ser normal. Al menos no para ella.

Anya carraspeó para poder recuperar la voz. — Algo así.

Desde los recovecos del gran salón comenzó a resonar una suave melodía. Ella podía reconocer esa pieza donde quiera que fuese, pues era una tonada que solía escuchar de niña, aún más siendo cadete de la academia. Incluso hasta la fecha disfrutaba escucharla; El Lago de los Cisnes de **Tchaikovski. **

— ¿Me permites? — El desconocido estiró un brazo hacia ella.

La joven dudó por unos instantes antes de tomar una profunda respiración y sostener la mano del moreno. Como en cámara lenta y ajena a cualquier realidad que se le hubiese atravesado por la mente, Anya se dejó conducir por el extraño al centro de la pista. Cuando ambos tomaron posición y comenzaron a danzar, sus miradas se cruzaron sin vacilación, y la chica dejó que fuese él quien guiase cada movimiento.

Sin ser consciente de nada realmente, más que de la alta figura que la hacía girar con soltura y precisión entre sus fuertes brazos.

Cierta sensación de angustia y deleite la recorrió al percatarse que era al primer hombre que miraba con una admiración y deseos de otro nivel, pues ese desconocido la estaba haciendo flotar, borrando todo a su alrededor para quedarse únicamente abrazada por esos penetrantes ojos. El leve rubor que tiñó sus mejillas no hizo que se detuviese o mantuviera la distancia que siempre sostenía. Al contrario, la hizo sentir vulnerable y femenina como nunca antes. Algo que quizás en otro tiempo hubiese aborrecido pero que justo en ese momento amaba.

Firmemente aferrada al cuerpo contrario pudo percibir cada onza de plenitud recorriendo su cuerpo, envolviendo todas esas pequeñas señales que la caracterizaban como mujer, y que por años había ignorado. Pero no esa noche.

Antes de que pudiese seguir disfrutando del momento, los pies del desconocido se detuvieron y ella también lo hizo. A su alrededor la multitud de gente aplaudía, y ella por fin notó que eran ellos el centro de atención. Aplanando sus labios en una delgada línea maldijo sus traicioneras mejillas, antes de recorrer con la mirada el salón y encontrar en una esquina a un mal encarado Henderson.

Uh, ¿el señor calienta bragas habría fracasado con su cita de la noche?

Sintió cierta curiosidad y momentáneamente olvidó su anterior bochorno, buscando con su ágil mirada señas de la que parecía iba a ser la amante de esa noche para su segundo al mando. Tras pensar en ello unos segundos se sorprendió al notar que no había el usual malestar en su interior al pensar en Henderson con otra chica, de hecho no sentía pesar o enojo, sólo simple y llana curiosidad.

Como si el destino quisiera darle una pequeña ayuda en su investigación, la morena de antes apareció en su campo de visión con una mueca de resentimiento distorsionando sus facciones. Extraño.

¿Habría hecho un movimiento equivocado su compañero? Lo dudaba, pero nunca se sabía.

— Parece ser que tienes fascinado a más de uno esta noche.

Anya se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento contra su oído, seguido del gutural y ronroneante tono de voz. ¿En verdad ronroneó?

Ella forzó su voz a salir lo más legible posible. — Y quizás me haya hecho de muchas enemigas también.

La incredulidad bordeó su subconsciente al notar que las miradas de odio habían aumentado el doble. Realmente solo pudo suspirar cuando se dio cuenta que al recibir las atenciones del desconocido y la compañía de Henderson, ella parecía ser la mejor candidata a pruebas de vudú esa noche. O al menos eso demostraban las miradas que la fusilaban de lejos.

— Nos disculpa un momento.

Apareciendo frente a ambos, la fría expresión de Henderson hizo que Anya parpadease mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por el hombre. Inevitablemente hizo una mueca al sentir el fuerte agarre en su brazo. Pero no haría una escena hasta no estar lo suficientemente alejada del público.

Instantes más tarde ambos se detuvieron en el pasillo conjunto.

— ¿Cuál es tú maldito problema? — La rubia lo enfrentó altiva.

— ¿Mi problema? — Espetó. — ¡En verdad, ¿acaso estás loca?!

Ante el arrebato, Anya retrocedió un paso rogando por control. — No te atrevas a gritarme. — Siseó frotando su brazo.

¿Qué carajos pasaba por la cabeza de Henderson?

— Entonces no actúes como una furcia frente a toda esa gente. — Dijo bruscamente.

Boquiabierta la rubia sintió una profunda ola de rabia apoderarse de ella.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!

— No es menos de lo que mereces después de tú forma tan vergonzosa de comportarte allí dentro. — Ladró.

Anya estuvo a punto de recordarle la posición que tenía por debajo de ella, pero creía que era un golpe incluso más bajo. Nunca había hecho sentir menos a su compañero y no empezaría en ese momento. Por mucho que se lo mereciera.

— ¿Llamas vergonzoso a aceptar bailar una pieza de baile?

— No, a lo que llamo vergonzoso es a arrastrarte literalmente por los brazos de ese tipo, babeando mientras todo el sangriento mundo te está viendo. Llamo vergonzoso a olvidar tus procedimientos militares y ceder ante un completo desconocido, ¡sin tomar las medidas adecuadas! — Henderson le escupió las palabras sin tacto alguno.

La ira subió en un ramalazo por su espina ante las palabras de ese cretino. ¿Furcia ella? ¡Maldición sino era él otro bastardo quien prácticamente follaba a cuanta mujer se le cruzaba esa noche en el salón! La rabia nubló su juicio y con indignación le dijo lo que por mucho tiempo se había guardado:

— ¿Con cuántas mujeres distintas has dormido en los últimos años? — Preguntó abruptamente.

Henderson tuvo el descaro de verse ofendido antes de que se removiese incómodo. — Una a la semana, pero eso no es tú asunto.

— Yo creo que lo es. — Dijo bruscamente. — Una a la semana, más o menos. Eso es más de trescientas mujeres distintas en los últimos cuatro años que hemos trabajado juntos, y como acotación: Henderson eres una ramera. — Le gruñó sin tomar importancia a la expresión de absoluta sorpresa pintada en su rostro. — Pero cuántas de ellas fueron cuidadosamente controladas para asegurarse que no fueran un, **Charles Manso**n o ¿algún subordinado del condenado Satanás? Bastardo sexistas, ¡yo soy la única juzgada por lo que hago! Bueno, ya he tenido bastante de esta sesión de castidad. Henderson todo se reduce a esto. O confías en mi o no. Yo nunca te he defraudado, y no me iré a menos que me obligues, pero si sigues blandiendo tu espada de falsa moralidad conmigo cuando no puedes siquiera mantenerlo dentro de tus malditos pantalones, entonces tendremos problemas. Punto. Ahora, a menos que tengas una emergencia real, me gustaría volver al salón y buscar al que nos citó. Muchas gracias.

Haciendo una espectacular salida, Anya dejó paralizado de rabia al hombre. Cuando por fin regresó al salón se encontró así misma buscando discretamente al desconocido con el que había bailado. Solo que no había rastro de él.

Con un aliento de resignación se dijo que había tenido bastante de esa noche y lo único que deseaba era tener la reunión con el directivo que la contacto para poder obtener la información necesaria, y largarse. Aun cuando cierta pena la recorrió al pensar que no volvería a ver al moreno. Molesta por ese absurdo pensamiento agitó su cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar, estudiando en su mente nuevamente el contenido de esa carta que semanas atrás la había llevado a aquel lugar…

* * *

Recargada en su sillón, Anya disfrutó beber otro largo trago del amargo café que acostumbraba beber en las mañanas. No es que tuviese problemas para llevar un itinerario madrugador, pero a veces era un dolor de culo levantarse sin nada como soporte. Y aquel líquido caliente era la mejor ayuda para evitar que estuviese rabiosa. Concentrada en saborear su bebida comenzó a hojear los informes de ese día. Apenas eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana, pero sabía que varios hombres ya estarían levantados para esa hora.

En su base era una regla estar despiertos desde las cinco para comenzar las labores y entrenamientos del día. Muchos odiaban lo estricta que era, más aun los que apenas eran unos egresados, pero a ella la tenía sin cuidado ganarse el afecto de sus hombres. Lo único que tomaba en cuenta era formarlos para poder contar con un ejército decente que sirviese cuando fuera necesario. Y ella los estaba adiestrando con disciplina y perfección.

Orgullosa ante ese pensamiento sonrió, dando otro trago a su café.

Desde fuera un leve toque a la puerta la distrajo de los informes que estaba leyendo, ocasionando que resoplase. Más valía que fuese importante o probablemente golpearía a quien estuviese interrumpiendo su interludio de relativa paz.

— Pasé. — Ordenó antes de cerrar la carpeta que estaba leyendo.

Momentos después entró en la habitación el nervioso ayudante de Henderson. Al verlo Anya solo pudo suspirar sabiendo que la decisión de ponerlo como secretario era la correcta, pues si hubiese entrado como cadete seguramente a estas alturas ya habría salido huyendo, o hubiese sido el blanco de muchos otros soldados. El pequeño hombre tenía más aspecto de chica que de chico, solo Dios sabía en que habían estado pensando sus padres para enviarlo a una base militar. Era obvio que no tenía lugar ahí.

Pero Anya no sería quien pisoteara aún más la autoestima del muchacho, pues ella mejor que nadie entendía lo que era ser vista de mala forma por querer actuar distinto. Siendo mujer era muy juzgado que fuera una militar, aún a pesar de estar en pleno siglo XXI. Y el hecho de que fuese una capitana general no le ponía las cosas más fáciles. Ciertamente era discriminada por todo bastardo demasiado retardado para valorar sus habilidades.

Y se había ganado ese puesto con creces.

Sin querer seguir rondando por esa línea de pensamientos, masajeó sus cejas y se hizo una seña al joven para que entrase.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó.

— E-este… — Tembloroso sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. — le llegó una carta.

— Gracias, Caden, ahora regresa a tus labores. — Ordenó.

— Sí señora.

Anya sonrió ante la seña militar del pequeñajo, notando a miles de leguas de distancia que ese chico era del **otro lado de la acera. **Claro que ella nunca lo hubiese juzgado, pero era un gesto noble por parte de su General de Ejército el haber hecho al muchacho su secretario. El desgarbado muchacho hubiese sido blanco de mil y un bajezas si hubiera permanecido con los otros cadetes.

Negó con la cabeza y mentalmente reprochó con severidad las razones que seguramente habían tenido los progenitores del chico. Sin desear concentrarse más en los pros y contras de la situación de Caden. Frotó un poco sus hombros y extrajo el pequeño pergamino que había dentro del sobre. Tensándose al instante ante lo que leyó:

_** Italia, Siracusa, 10 de Diciembre de 2014**_

_**Sra. Kusnetsov **_

_**Capitana General de la Base Aérea de Alakurtti **_

**PRESENTE**

_**Capitana General Kusnetsov:**_

_**Por medio de la presente nos comunicamos con usted para informarle que hemos rastreado y capturado satisfactoriamente a uno de los culpables de la matanza de su escuadrón. Por órdenes de mis superiores tengo prohibido revelar nada sino es con usted presente. **_

_**A causa de esto le pedimos que asista a la cena conmemorativa de nuestro pelotón para brindarle la información que ha estado buscando. Ahí se le cederá autoridad total del prisionero para que proceda con la presteza necesaria. **_

_**Será una cena de gala por lo que deberá asistir puntualmente a la cita prevista el día 20 de diciembre del presente año a las **__**2200 horas**__**. A continuación le proporcionaré los datos correspondientes al lugar donde se llevará a cabo el encuentro.**_

_**Dirección: **__**Palazzo Beneventano del Bosco, Piazza Duomo, 4, Siracusa SR, Italia**_

_**Quedo a usted. **_

_**Muy respetuosamente: **_

_**Coronel de la base**_ _**Base Aérea de Aviano, Roderick Astori D'Altrui**_

_**RAD/**__**hk**__*****_

El golpe de su puño en la mesa mostraba la mezcla de ira y satisfacción que aquel recado le provocó. En pocos días podría tener cara a cara al saboteador que tiró abajo la vida de sus hombres, arruinando su impecable historia.

Y ella se prometió que le haría pagar caro.

Anya miró por unos instantes su reloj sabiendo que como era su único día libre probablemente el flojo de Henderson estaría dormido con una de sus muchas amantes. Bufó y se encogió de hombros. En lo que a ella concernía interrumpirlo o molestarle la tenía sin cuidado. Tomó su celular y presionó la tecla de marcación rápida, escuchando mientras esperaba a que contestasen.

— _¿Quién demonios es el que marca a estas horas de la mañana? _

La adormilada y enojada voz femenina del otro lado de la línea hizo que la rubia apretará los labios y contase mentalmente hasta diez para no perder los nervios.

— Comunícame con Henderson. — Demandó.

— _No tengo porque comunicarte con nadie. Si tienes asuntos que tratar con mi chico, búscalo a horas más razonables. _

El molesto chillido al otro lado de la línea hizo que Anya apartase el teléfono prometiéndose mentalmente apalear a su segundo al mando por la charlita que estaba teniendo con aquella pequeña zorra. Su mañana había ido bien hasta ese momento.

— No lo repetiré, te conviene comunicarme con Henderson ahora mismo. Si cortas la comunicación te meterás en varios problemas. — Advirtió con calma.

— _¡Jódete!_

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco ante el insulto sin sorprenderse al momento en que la comunicación se cortó. Tranquilamente dejó el celular en su mesa, sacando un par de papeles mientras lo examinaba. Pronto sonaría ese celular, y cuando lo hiciera el infierno se desataría sobre Henderson.

Bebió otro sorbo de café y firmó algunos permisos antes de que el aparato comenzara a vibrar. Miró el teléfono y tras unos instantes de dejar que sonase estiró su brazo y lo tomó, colocándolo en el hueco entre su oído y hombro. Sin dejar de escribir.

— _¿Anya? _ — La voz del moreno se oía molesta al otro lado de la línea.

Desde su asiento la rubia escuchó con claridad el fondo de insultos y maldiciones femeninas. Mismas que estaban cargadas de indignación.

— ¿Ya puedes atenderme? — Anya le preguntó tranquilamente.

— _Siento mucho lo de hace unos momentos es que… _

El _"Vete a la mierda bastardo" _resonó con fuerza cuando Henderson se interrumpió, antes de que un estruendo y un portazo finalizaran el escándalo. Momentos después su **Almirante General** dijo:

— _¿Anya? Mierda, disculpa lo de hace un momento. _

La rubia sonrió con malestar. — ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Florero o control remoto?

— _El último florero que compré… demonios, segundos más tarde y no hubiese evitado que la zorra me partiera la cabeza_.

— Es tu culpa por buscarte mujerzuelas desquiciadas. Si te vas a revolcar al menos asegúrate de que una noche no las va a volver psicópatas en potencia.

El moreno se carcajeó antes de continuar.

— _¿Qué es lo que necesitas? _

— Que traigas tú inservible culo a la base.

— _Jodido infierno, Anya, hoy es mi único día de descanso. _

La chica pudo oír el gruñido perezoso del hombre, pero lo ignoró.

— Tengo noticias importantes de quien acabo con nuestro equipo hace algunas semanas. Ven aquí ya mismo o el florero que te lanzo la desquiciada no será nada comparado con lo que te haré. — Sin esperar respuesta alguna cortó la comunicación. Se recargó contra su asiento y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba como precedería cuando llegase el momento. Por una parte debía enterarse de quien había mandado al capullo y por otro quizás darle una pequeña paliza antes de mandarlo a prisión.

Ultimadamente no lo mataría. Por mucho que quisiera.

Anya frotó sus cienes y miró hacia el balcón esperando a que Henderson llegase. Una vez que lo hiciera entre los dos discutirían el asunto y llegarían a una solución…

* * *

Tras terminar con aquel paseo por "recuerdos felices", Anya se detuvo frente a un grupo de dos hombres que parecían ser los anfitriones. Quería terminar pronto con aquella velada, por lo cual caminó hacia ambos para preguntarles donde encontrar a Roderick Astori.

— _Scusate cavalieri _— Interrumpió con una apenada sonrisa.

— Usted debe ser la Capitana General Kusnetsov, de Rusia. — Uno de los hombres le devolvió la sonrisa. — No se preocupe _signorina _hablamos español.— Le dijo.

Anya soltó un suspiro con tranquilidad. Lo cierto era que dominaba el ruso y hablaba español gracias a los familiares de Henderson, pero el italiano no era su fuerte. Y realmente no quería verse enfrascada en problemas lingüísticos, en ese momento.

— Nuevamente pido perdón por la interrupción, pero, ¿podrían informarme a qué hora planea arribar el Coronel Roderick?

Los dos solados lucían confundidos mientras se veían uno al otro.

— Lo sentimos_ signorina_, pero el Coronel Roderick canceló su asistencia a la celebración de esta noche. — Le contestó el segundo hombre.

Anya tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero decidió controlarse antes de seguir.

— Debe haber un error. Hace unas semanas el Coronel, que resulta ser conocido mío, me mandó una carta pidiéndome que asistiera a la celebración de esta noche con motivos confidenciales relacionados a uno de mis escuadrones. — Anya les explicó.

— Pero eso no puede ser posible, — Aseguro el primer hombre. — ya que fue precisamente el Coronel Roderick quien canceló su invitación. Por lo que sabemos salió de misión a Normandía.

La seguridad de aquellas palabras golpeó a Anya quien olvidó cualquier formalidad mientras se daba la vuelta y corría en busca de Henderson.

Alguien les había tendido una trampa.

Una vez que abandonó uno de los pasillos corrió por el vestíbulo principal, intentando encontrar el paradero de su compañero. Desde lo lejos podía oír la risa de los invitados que ignoraban la situación, bailando y riendo ajenos a todos.

Repentinamente se percató de que había abandonado la estancia donde se encontraban todos, y al no ver rastro de su amigo un horrible pánico la invadió.

— ¡Henderson! — Vociferó sin importarle nada. — ¿¡Henderson dónde estás, maldición?! — Jadeó

— No te molestes en buscarlo, preciosa, tú compañero se encuentra en estos momentos indispuesto.

Anya volteó de golpe al oír la agurdientosa voz, percibiendo la sorpresa, el miedo y la rabia recorrerla; era aquel hombre con el que había bailado.

— ¿Quién jodidos eres? — Exigió bruscamente.

El hombre se rió. — ¿Con esa boca besas a tú madre?

Levantó un dedo y negó desde la esquina donde se encontraba medio recostado. Despreocupado y con un cínica expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi compañero?

— Nada de lo que debas temer.

Un rubio con una banda militar apareció al lado del moreno, hablando suavemente. Como si se dirigiera a una niña demasiado traviesa.

Asegurándose de llevar en su muslo la pequeña daga persa que solía cargar con ella, Anya miró a ambos desconocidos dando un cauteloso paso hacia atrás. Primero tendría que neutralizarlos y después los obligaría a decirle donde tenían a su compañero.

— Si te pones difícil tú y tú "amigo" — El moreno ironizó la palabra — se meterán en muchos líos.

— Sería conveniente que no causarás problemas y cooperes. — Secundó el rubio.

Con la cortesía yendo a volar por los aires, la joven se lanzó al frente con navaja en mano. Solo para quedarse paralizada al momento en que el moreno apareció frente a ella, y dobló su brazo hasta hacer que perdiese el agarre en la cuchilla. Apretó los dientes y levantó con fuerza la pierna derecha intentando encajarla en un costado del moreno.

Sin inmutarse ante aquel ataque el hombre solo resopló, doblando la pierna de la chica hasta hacer que chocase contra el muro, por la falta de equilibrio. Lamentablemente no esperó la segunda hoja que cortó su hombro, obligándolo a apretar los labios.

Anya sonrió para sus adentros con orgullo al ver la herida que le había ocasionado al maldito imbécil, soltándose de un tirón antes de lanzarse sobre el sorprendido rubio que terminó en el suelo con la chica sobre él. En un enredo de piernas y brazos ambos cuerpos giraron por el piso, siendo Anya quien repartía la mayoría de los golpes.

Lamentablemente el maldito tipo con la banda militar era bueno, regresando cada ataque con una precisión que la asombro. Ella estaba segura que al menos ese hombre había tenido entrenamiento militar, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos leía con facilidad cada uno de sus movimientos. Decidiendo usar la artillería pesad, encajó su codo en la tráquea del hombre, complacida al escuchar el gruñido y jadeo ahogados.

Aprovechó su oportunidad lanzando su cabeza hacia el frente para golpear el rostro del rubio, gustosa al oír el inconfundible sonido de un hueso rompiéndose. La sangre comenzó a escurrir y Anya se levantó encajando su rodilla izquierda en el **plexo solar **del hombre, girando su espalda cuando sintió la presencia del moreno tras ella. Con rapidez cambió el movimiento de sus piernas para apoyarse en el pecho del rubio y usarlo de palanca para levantar su cuerpo y patear a su imbécil compañero.

No sabían con quien se habían metido.

Desde su inclinada posición maldijo cuando la patada fue esquivada por el mayor, quien se apresuró a llegar tras ella y empujar sus hombros para que cayera. Anya colocó ambas manos sobre el piso para amortiguar el golpe, quedando boca abajo y semi-indefensa contra el otro atacante.

Anya midió la distancia y cuando vio que se acercaba el moreno, levantó su pierna derecha intentando encajarla en el **plexo cervical. **Intempestivamente su pierna fue apresada y golpeada por el puño ajeno, directamente sobre su **fémur**. Cuando sintió el violento impacto gritó por el dolor, sorprendida de lo fuerte que era el hombre.

Gimió entre dientes e intentó darse la vuelta de un giro, lamentablemente fue inmovilizada cuando el hombre captó sus movimientos y la detuvo con unos reflejos casi sobre-humanos. Una patada fue encajada en su vientre robándole el aliento, antes de sentir como era levantada de los cabellos y estrellada contra el duro muro de concreto. Sintió como su cerebro chocaba contra la pared craneal, haciéndola pensar que moriría por el simple golpe.

Dolida intentó resistir empujando su brazo hacia atrás, en un intento por usarlo como ataque e impulsador para liberarse. Logró golpear el pecho del hombre, pero parecía que no sentía nada, -y si lo hizo no lo demostró- pues calmadamente tomó su muñeca y la doblo hacia atrás. Anya gritó por instinto ante el violento asalto, callándose cuando su cara nuevamente se encontró lamiendo la pared. Sus molares repiquetearon y pudo jurar sentir el sabor a cobre de su sangre acumularse en su boca.

Inmovilizada como estaba, empujó su cintura luchando para soltarse lo suficiente para poder ladear el cuello y pegarle al bastardo. Había algo en sus reflejos y en la fuerza que poseía que la atemorizaban aunque no lo dijera, pues esa oleada de poder no era algo con lo que hubiese tratado antes. Con ningún militar.

— ¡Libérame! — Dijo entre dientes con la cara estampada en el frío muro.

— Eres demasiado problemática. — Respondió el otro sin inmutarse ante sus violentas luchas.

Anya comenzó a pensar que sería su fin, miles de horribles ideas rondaban su mente pensando que sería asesinada por un desquiciado. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran imposibles de comprender, casi como si fuese un ente especializado en la fría matanza.

Dejo de pensar en eso y volvió a concentrarse en usar su cuerpo para luchar; contra todo pronóstico aflojó su muñeca apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos mientras tiraba de ella hasta zafar el hueso. Un grito fue apenas ahogado antes de que utilizara su auto-dañada mano para soltarla al haber perdido la rigidez anterior.

— Es una maldita loca.

A lo lejos, a través de la neblina de dolor pudo escuchar el murmullo asombrado del rubio, recordándolo con una mueca de angustia. En el supuesto caso que pudiera liberarse del demente que la había dominado por completo, dudaba que su maltratado cuerpo pudiese continuar luchando contra el otro hombre. Tal parecía que una pelea con el moreno equivalía a enfrentarse a diez hombres.

— Tenemos que concederle su estúpido acto de valentía.

La joven maldijo al escuchar el suave ronroneó contra su oído, perdiéndose cuando el moreno frotó suavemente los adoloridos y maltratados músculos de sus brazos. Antes de que pudiese perderse ante la plácida caricia, el hombre empujo su muñeca de regreso ocasionando que soltara un fuerte alarido por el dolor. Con indignación volteó el rostro mientras un cúmulo de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos sin ser ella consciente.

El bastardo la había engañado para reacomodar el hueso y hacerse con su muñeca nuevamente. En un agarre tan fuerte que grandes olas de dolor subieron por su brazo, ocasionando que el mareo y las náuseas la invadiesen.

— Creo que es momento de que te rindas. — Susurró. — Admitámoslo, nunca podrás contra mí, y en el supuesto caso de que lo lograras, mi inútil compañero aquí, te detendría.

_**«Gracias por recordármelo, jodido imbécil.»**_

— ¡Hey! — Espetó el susodicho.

— Hora de mandarte a dormir, míralo como un acto de clemencia por mi parte.

Inclinado, besó la mejilla de la rubia, quien le dedicó una mirada llena de ira, frustración, agonía, pesar, e ilógicamente sentida traición. Antes de que pudiese protestar, un fuerte impacto llegó detrás de su cuello.

Robándole los últimos gramos de fuerza.

* * *

_**Italia (Génova) – Sábado 20 Diciembre/ **__**Boccadasse **__**11: 00 pm horas:**_

La noche había caído en las alegres y vivarachas calles del pueblo pesquero de Boccadasse, y aunque a Giovanna no le molestaba ese hecho, comenzaba a frustrarse por la escurridiza presencia que la había estado siguiendo desde el aeropuerto de Polonia. Lo cierto es que la molesta mocosa no había pasado nada inadvertida, al menos no para los sentidos de Gio, y aun cuando no parecía una gran amenaza, la pelirroja sentía como sus nervios se crispaban por el seguimiento de la otra joven. Con un airado resoplido se volteó y encaró las sombras de uno de los callejones de la ciudad, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

— Creo que ya estuvo bueno este juego del escondite. Sal de ahí. — Con un resoplido ignoró el aparente silencio que se prolongó conforme los minutos pasaban.

A los lejos claramente podía escuchar la brisa y las olas rompiendo contra la costa, pero aunque el panorama parecía tentador ella no tenía tiempo de disfrutarlo, tenía asuntos que arreglar esa noche justamente. Y el hecho de ser seguida por una mocosa no venía entre sus planes, por lo cual más le valía a su "perseguidora" no intentar nada erróneo. No estaba de humor.

— ¿Y bien? — Golpeó con la punta del zapato el piso, mirando las sombras fijamente. — ¿Vas a salir ya?

Repentinamente una figura se asomó por el borde del amplío muro de granito. Una divertida y juguetona sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, momentos antes de que abriera los ojos, soltase una risita y volviera a esconderse.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca. ¿Qué demonios ocurría ahí? Esa chica parecía una chiquilla que quería jugar a las escondidillas. Buen Dios.

— Odio los juegos así que has el favor de salir. — Puso los ojos en blanco cuando la risueña cría salió brincoteando. — Bien, ahora que terminaron las escondidas, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios hacías siguiéndome desde el condenado aeropuerto de Polonia? — Espetó.

Al momento en que la pequeña mocosa abandonó su escondite, Giovanna se percató de los movimientos de muñeca que hacía, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y la miraba con diversión.

— Es que… ¡quería conocerte! — Gritó emocionada mientras aplaudía.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano para parar sus efusivos brincos. — ¿Qué razón tenías para querer conocerme? — Cuestionó antes de reducir sus ojos a dos diminutas rendijas. — ¿Quién te envía?

— ¿Enviarme? — La castaña inclinó la cabeza y meditó sus palabras antes de decirle con una sonrisa: — ¡El destino!

La asesina golpeó su frente y resopló preguntándose qué tan inocente era en verdad aquella muchacha. No parecía mayor o menor a su edad, pero en la actualidad ella no se fiaba de nadie.

— Mira no sé quién seas y para serte franca tampoco me interesa. Si deseas seguir paseando por estás calles te aconsejo que te cuides. Adiós. — Se dio la vuelta y decidió continuar su camino para dejar atrás a la molesta entrometida.

No obstante mientras caminaba ella pudo percatarse que la otra chica la seguía en silencio, rompiendo la calma de esa noche únicamente en el repiquetear de sus zapatos. Unos minutos pasaron y la joven volteó el rostro para encarar con enojo a la chica, misma que pasó por alto este hecho y siguió sonriendo mientras se detenía detrás de ella.

— ¿Piensas seguirme toda la maldita noche? — Al verla asentir resopló. — ¿Eres alguna clase de acosadora o algo por el estilo? — La aludida negó con un puchero. — Como sea, solo no me molestes. Y una cosa más, — Se detuvo y la miró con seriedad. — no me pienso hacer responsable si algo te pasa al lugar al que voy.

— De acuerdo. — La muchacha rió y siguió andando tras Giovanna. Igual que si se tratara de un pequeño can.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba y las muchachas seguían andando en completo silencio, Gio se preguntó que motivaba a aquella extraña a seguirla de tal forma. En un principio ella había pensado que quizás se trataba de alguna especie de trampa o emboscada, pero por alguna extraña razón dudaba que aquella desconocida quisiera hacerle algo. Probablemente había enloquecido al fiarse de esa forma y romper una de sus valiosas reglas, pero en ese punto era inevitable.

Suspiró y siguió andando mientras su mente rememoraba la llamada que la había traído a aquel país que tanto aborrecía. Y no hablaba de Génova, de hecho apreciaba los sitios turísticos de ese lugar, pero la maldita Italia era otra cuestión. Sin querer llevarse por emociones tan negativas, frotó sus cines antes de concentrar su mente en aquello que la había traído a Boccadasse esa noche…

* * *

La lluvia había parado desde hacía una hora y Giovanna se encontraba en su refugio observando las pequeñas gotas que aún escurrían desde el tejado, fascinada por los pequeños detalles que su entorno natural le proveía. Si bien era cierto que odiaba las aglomeraciones que la ciudad en Polonia le daba, en aquellos momentos se sentía relajada mientras veía la puesta de sol a lo lejos. Una mueca alegre tiró de sus labios mientras se inclinaba y tomaba el hermoso encuadernado de cuero que desde hacía una semana había empezado a leer. **Tolstoi** no era uno de sus preferidos, pero la tranquila ambientación de ese día a juego con la agradable taza de café que tomaba, eran suficientes detalles para hacer más amena su tarde.

Frecuentemente se encontraba hasta el cuello con los problemas que su caótica vida como asesina a sueldo le proveía. La mitad de su vida se la había pasado huyendo y hasta ese momento no era diferente, pero había momentos en que podía lanzar todo y recostarse para disfrutar una tranquila tarde como esa. Desde ese estúpido incidente con el sicario de la maldita familia de Vongola, Gio había pensado que su vida se volvería un infierno, sin embargo todo había marchado con tranquilidad. Y aunque ella dudaba seriamente que eso fuese una buena señal no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad para relajarse, tanto como fuese posible.

Mientras repasaba con detenimiento los míseros pasos que **Anna Karenina **daba a través de su vida,su móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. La joven alzó su rostro del libro que cargaba en su regazo. Ella no había acordado recibir la llamada de nadie, por lo cual reticentemente pero alerta, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cama para tomar el celular.

— Diga. — Preguntó.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, una voz ronca se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

— Soy yo, Thomas. Necesito que vengas a Génova para discutir los honorarios del trabajo pasado.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y se recargó en la pared. El tramposo traficante italiano, Thomas Giorgio rara vez la llamaba, y después de su fatídico encuentro la última vez, creyó que jamás volvería a oír de él.

— ¿En serio? — Ironizó. — Creí que habías dicho que no valía un quinto lo que te había conseguido.

— E rectificado y quiero recompensar tus servicios. — La voz se oyó momentáneamente trémula.

— No me creo eso. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad planeas Thomas? — Dijo bruscamente.

El silencio volvió a presentarse por unos momentos antes que la ronca voz volviese a aparecer al teléfono.

— Te pagaré lo que te debo y el doble si vienes y me ayudas a deshacerme de alguien.

Hasta ese momento Giovanna no se había percatado de que había estado completamente inmóvil por la tensión. Una vez que el hombre habló la muchacha soltó el aire y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Era de esperarse de Thomas.

— ¿De quién hablamos? — Cuestionó poniéndose seria al instante. Ella nunca rechazaba un trabajo, menos si le proveía dinero, y no es porque estuviese demasiado interesada en los arreglos monetarios, pues vivía de forma sencilla. Pero hasta ella sabía que tenía que comer y pagar un alquiler, lo cual no se haría solo.

— No puedo decirte por teléfono. — Al otro lado de la línea, Gio oyó como Thomas carraspeaba. — Te espero en Génova el sábado 20 de diciembre, cerca de uno de los puertos de Boccadessa, a las 11:00 pm horas.

Giovanna ya estaba escribiendo mientras él le daba las indicaciones. Una vez que terminaron de acordar el punto de reunión y la hora, Giovanna dejó su cuaderno sobre el bureo, antes de hablar por el móvil y decirle:

— Thomas por tú bien espero que no me estés tratando de ver la cara. No pienso hacer este viaje en vano, así que si es una farsa ya puedes darte por muerto. — Sin esperar a que respondiese cortó la comunicación, dejando su celular sobre la mesa antes de lanzarse de espaldas sobre la cama.

Acostada observó el techo y giró el rostro para mirar nuevamente el cuaderno con los datos. Por alguna extraña razón cierto nerviosismo la golpeó cuando aceptó el trabajo, pero también algo la había impulsado a aceptar. Dios sabía qué, pero había estado presente mientras acordaba ir, y justo en aquel momento se percató de la alta suma de dinero que le estaba prometiendo aquel pedazo de mierda. Arqueó ambas cejas y admiró la gran cantidad de ceros que había anotado.

Quizás con aquel dinero por fin podría retirarse una temporada para descansar. No era que no disfrutase su sangrienta profesión, pero en aquellos momentos deseaba tirar la toalla y relajarse por un tiempo. Había habido tantos trabajos últimamente que Giovanna no había tenido tiempo para nada.

— Esperemos que estés siendo sincero Thomas. — Bostezó y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Por unos instantes su mirada se perdió en el balcón que daba a las calles de su hogar, viendo la magnífica vista que pronto se transformó en oscuridad cuando el último rayo de sol se perdió en el horizonte. — Creo que es momento de descansar y prepararme para el viaje que haré en un par de semanas. —Sonrió, cerró los ojos, estiró su brazo y apagó la lámpara de noche.

Quedándose dormida en medio de la oscuridad...

* * *

Tras meditar aquello por unos instantes, Giovanna se detuvo frente al muelle en que habían acordado encontrarse ella y Thomas. La brisa soplaba con fuerza, y gracias al invierno el frío se sentía inmisericorde. Daba gracias a Dios por haber comprado ropas más adecuadas antes de partir. Aferró el amplio abrigo contra su pecho, y achicó su mirada mientras una sombra comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia a lo lejos; desde su posición era difícil distinguirla, pero estaba segura de que era Thomas.

Sin embargo la joven se tensó cuando dos figuras más aparecieron flanqueando a la primera. La tensión comenzó a subir mientras la pelirroja apretaba los dientes y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos. Más aun cuando reconoció la figura que se hallaba del lado derecho de Thomas. Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, Giovanna observó indignada a Thomas y sus dos acompañantes; el maldito al final de cuentas no había sido más que una rata rastrera y tramposa.

— Pero miren que nos trae el océano. No es nadie más que Gi-o — La burlona y profunda voz del peliblanco cortó el silencio de la noche.

— Byakuran…— La pelirroja apretó los labios y sintió un ramalazo de ira subir por su espina dorsal. El bastardo había orquestado todo aquello, y seguramente había chantajeado al cobarde de Thomas para que secundase su farsa. — Así que tú fuiste el que tramó todo esto. — Siseó.

— Oh vamos, no puedes darme todo el crédito a mí. — Encogió sus hombros y señaló a la mujer que estaba al otro lado de Thomas; Lal. — Esa mujer sí que sirvió como primordial incentivo para que nuestro buen amigo de aquí, — Palmeó los tensos hombros de Thomas. — tomase la sabia decisión de hacer esa llamada. — Sonrió burlón sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. — En verdad disfruté escuchar tu melodiosa voz por teléfono. — Otra amplia sonrisa fue dada, antes de que cruzara sus brazos y se recostara contra el farol del muelle.

— ¡Bastardo! — Escupió con los puños apretados. Oh, ella se encargaría de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Costase lo que le costase.

— Basta de juegos, es momento de irnos. — La intervención de Lal hizo que Giovanna voltease el rostro y centrara su atención por vez primera en ella.

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? — Espetó mirando al trío de imbéciles.

Byakuran arqueó ambas cejas. — ¿Qué no te lo dijimos? — Soltó una profunda carcajada. — Te vamos a llevar para que visites al noveno. Ah, él parece echarte tanto de menos.

Una oleada de ira y frialdad pura la recorrió mientras comenzaba a entender todo. Ese par de malnacidos la habían engañado para que abandonase su escondite en Polonia y así hacerla caer en terreno enemigo. Justo donde se prometió jamás regresar.

— Están pero pirados si creen que pienso acceder a ir con ustedes. — Gruñó retrocediendo otro paso.

— Pero es que no pensamos pedir tú permiso. — Sentenció la militar, cruzándose de brazos con altanería.

Las palabras cobraron un horrible sentido, haciendo que Giovanna se preparase para su próximo encuentro. Estaba jodidamente lista, ella simplemente…

— Cortar, destripar, abrir, verter la sangre y saborear en tú paladar la carne de tú enemigo. — El suave canturreo de aquella cristalina voz estaba plagado de oscuridad. — Quizás desmembrar, quizás sólo desgarrar y esparcir las entrañas en una magnifica presentación. — La pequeña risita se oyó hasta cierto punto perversa.

Giovanna se quedó paralizada antes de voltear lentamente y percatarse de la diminuta castaña que ahora cargaba una enorme **hacha de cocina **en su palma derecha. En sus labios se podía apreciar una maniaca sonrisa que solo se hacía más grande conforme avanzaba hacia ellos. Sus ojos brillaban de forma perversa, y el cuchillo destelló a la luz de la luna.

¿Qué demonios ocurría con esa chica?

La pelirroja la observó mientras retrocedía aún más. Durante esta caminata la castaña se detuvo un momento y encaró a Giovanna. Su fría sonrisa se volvió de alguna forma "amable", antes de que ladease el rostro y le preguntase:

— ¿Qué prefieres, cortes delgados o anchos? — Preguntó acercándose como si en verdad valorase su opinión.

Giovanna comenzó a sentir unas enormes nauseas al percibir lo que ella quería hacerle a Byakuran y Lal. No es que la militar le importase, pero extrañamente la idea de que aquella pequeña loca abriese al maldito albino le desagradó.

— Oh… ¿trajiste una nueva amiga? No pensaba que fueras tan sádica Gi-o. — Se carcajeó mientras desenfundaba un par de cuchillas. — Bueno dime, ¿con quién me enfrentaré ahora? ¿Contigo o con tú loca compañera? — Se zafó el amplio abrigo color blanco, dejándolo caer para darle mayor flexibilidad a sus movimientos.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese soltar la venenosa respuesta que pendía de la punta de su lengua, la castaña se adelantó lanzándose al frente con el cuchillo desenvainado y listo para cortar al idiota de Byakuran. Un jadeo y una maldición escaparon de sus labios antes de que Lal interviniese y tomara del hombro a la castaña.

— ¡Detente Byakuran, también la necesitamos! — Espetó la peli-azul, sacándose las gafas mientras evadía por los pelos los poderosos golpes que la castaña lanzaba con intención de cortar. — ¡Encárgate de Giovanna y déjame a Renée a mí!

Gio frunció el ceño al oír el nombre, pero no tuvo tiempo a seguir pensando pues Byakuran se lanzó al frente con las cuchillas en alto. Siseó y vio el corte que hizo en su brazo, antes de levantar la pierna y encajarla en la cadera del mamarracho aquel. Desde su posición pudo ver que la castaña era una caja de sorpresas mientras respondía lo mejor que podía a los ataque de Lal, dejándole unos cuantos cortes en el proceso. Una daga voló desde su derecha haciendo que se tirase hacia atrás para evadir el corte.

— ¡Desgraciado! — Maldijo antes de hincarse y sacar de su pantalón la daga persa que solía cargar en su bota. Momentos después levantó la hoja y ambas, la cuchilla de Byakuran y su daga, chocaron acero contra acero. La fuerza del golpe la hizo trastabillar, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio apoyándose en su pierna izquierda.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía un encuentro tan revitalizante como aquel, no obstante y a pesar de que en el fondo había extrañado una pelea de verdad como aquella, Gio se preguntó dónde estaban aquellos enclenques con los que aún podía. Bufó y giró su cuerpo quedando Byakuran y ella espalda con espalda.

— Te asesinaré. — Ladró mirándolo de reojo con las cuchillas aún atrapadas entre sí.

Desde el otro lado él le regaló una lobuna sonrisa. — Promesas, promesas. — Se despegó de un tirón y quedó parado frente a la joven, ambas armas nuevamente chocando sobre sus cabezas. — Ya date por vencida. — Respiró de forma agitada mientras seguía sonriendo.

— Jamás. — Levantó la rodilla y apaleó el empeine del hombre, robándole un gruñido indignado que fue premiado cuando este la sujetó del cabello, estrellando su cabeza contra el farol. Hijo de puta.

Las constelaciones y lejanas galaxias brillaron en su centro de visión antes de que el maldito tomase su brazo y lo usara como palanca para alzar su pierna y encajarla en su vientre. Giovanna apretó los dientes y mareada como estaba volteó para ver al bastardo, topándose con su feroz mirada.

— Eso no me gustó Gi-o — Siseó perdiendo la burlona expresión y adquiriendo una amenazante en su lugar. — Creo que tendré que castigarte.

— ¡En tus sueños! — Gritó intentando golpear con su codo el hombro ajeno.

— Tienes toda la maldita razón. — Bramó empujando a la joven quien se quedó paralizada por sus palabras. Sin contemplación alguna alzó su cuchillo y cortó el hombro de la joven, quien flaqueó y se tambaleó antes de ser tirada por el enorme puño que se estrelló contra su cabeza.

La sangre empezó a escurrir por su cien y su bendita visión se volvió borrosa. Haciendo hincapié a toda la fuerza que poseía, levantó el rostro y rodó lejos justo cuando la bota de cuero de Byakuran descendía con intención de partir su cabeza. Desde su indefensa posición comenzó a evadir las cuchillas y golpes que volaban hacia ella desde arriba, sabía que tenía que pararse o estaría acabada, pero su cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios. Por unos instantes recordó a la castaña y volteó el rosto, percatándose de que se encontraba montada sobre los hombros de Lal.

Sorprendida hizo una mueca ante la sarta de insultos y maldiciones que ambas mujeres se soltaban, momentos antes de que Lal golpease con su puño las costillas de la chica llamada Renée. Claramente pudo escuchar el jadeo y el inconfundible sonido de algo rompiéndose. Repentinamente la militar se tiró hacia atrás quedando con la mitad de su cuerpo inmovilizando al apaleado cuerpo de Renée, quien contra todo pronóstico seguía retorciéndose para alcanzar el cuchillo que había escapado de su mano y se hallaba a escasos centímetros de su palma derecha.

_**«Mierda…Dios no permitas que caiga o estará acabada.»**_

Ante aquel ilógico pensamiento, apretó los dientes sin entender de dónde rayos había venido. Pero poco pudo analizar pues su propio contrincante se colocó sobre ella con la daga debajo de su cuello. Rápidamente Giovanna apretó el puñal y lo alejó tanto como pudo, rezando porque sus fuerzas fuesen suficientes para detener el inminente golpe. Con una anormal tristeza se percató de que quizás esta vez Byakuran si deseaba liquidarla. Una neblina de ira la golpeó al percatarse que ese bastardo no solo jugaba con ella, sino que en verdad proponía deshacerse de su persona.

Que la condenasen si lo permitía.

Con una nueva resolución levantó la cabeza y golpeó el rostro ajeno. Byakuran retrocedió trastabillando y fue ese el momento que ella aprovechó para escurrirse por el piso y tomar la daga del hombre. Levantó el antebrazo izquierdo para protegerse del golpe que venía hacia ella, maldiciendo el agudo dolor que recorrió las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su brazo. Golpe tras golpe resistió los ataques que el hombre lanzaba, dando por fin con el arma que necesitaba. La neblina del dolor se disipó y fue suplantado por la furia, misma que la impulso a alzarse y encajar el puño directo en las bolas del capullo.

El ronco aullido de dolor fue cortado cuando giró sobre sus talones y agazapaa como estaba alzó su fina pierna para conectar con el mentón de Byakuran. Ignoró su maldición y se incorporó para quedar a la misma altura que el otro, impulsando sus dos puños a la vez contra el vientre contrario; comenzó un letal avance de puños y patadas, haciendo que el enemigo retrocediese hasta quedar pegado contra el barandal del muelle.

Giovanna se impulsó al frente y quedó rostro con rostro mientras su rodilla saludaba alegremente el pecho de Byakuran. Robándole el aire al instante. Cuando el atolondrado hombre maldijo y dejó caer los hombros hacia el frente intentando mantenerse consciente, Gio levantó el puño, lista para romper la cara del bastardo. Justo en el momento en que su mano iba a chocar contra el rostro ajeno para dejarlo medio muerto en el piso con el golpe, la joven detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros del rostro de Byakuran.

Apretó los labios, le tembló la mano, pero al final la bajó.

— Eres un bastardo malnacido. — Le dijo entre dientes.

El hombre aun con el rostro gacho sonrió y escupió al piso la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Con su mano se limpió el mentón antes de levantar el rostro y encarar a la pelirroja.

— Eso es totalmente cierto.

La tranquila y cínica expresión en el rostro de Byakuran cobró un nuevo sentido, obligándola a voltear al instante, solo para ver el cuerpo inerte de la castaña tendido en el piso. Antes de que pudiese disponerse para ir a ayudarla un golpe parecido al de un mazo cayó contra su cuello. Dejándola inconsciente también.

— Dio buena pelea pero es hora de marcharnos. — Lal se encontraba detrás del cuerpo de Giovana con los brazos cruzados. — Por cierto, eres una útil distracción. — Miró a Byakuran con cruda diversión.

— Gracias, querida. — Frunció el entrecejo y frotó su maltrecho mentón. — De todas formas, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? — Se limpió la sangre seca de su cabeza y miró hacia Giovanna. Su mirada prometía venganza.

— No esperé que Renée causara tantos problemas, y el hecho de que engañases tan bien a Giovanna me facilito bastante las cosas, aunque no lo suficiente. — Bromeó señalando sus desgarradas ropas y las diferentes marcas de cortes que la cubrían de pies a cabeza.

El albino chifló con divertida admiración.

— Apuesto a que esa vista calienta a tú adorado Colonello, ¿o lo pondrá de malas? — Alzó y bajo las cejas de modo coqueto. Su momento de alegría no duro mucho pues el puño de la peli-azul azotó su costado. — Joder, no eres nada divertida. — Farfulló entre dientes.

Lal negó con la cabeza mientras veía como el hombre sobaba su costado antes de ponerse de pie lentamente. Ella sabía que nadie más que él había disfrutado esa paliza, pues de alguna forma Giovanna y él coincidían a la perfección en una pelea, lo cual había sido condenadamente útil para distraer a la muchacha y así poder tomarla desprevenida a la par que a su brutal compañera.

— Es momento de irnos. Recoge a Giovanna, pediré a la camioneta que venga por nosotros para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Según mis informes ya las tenemos a todas en la bolsa, — Miró a las dos chicas tiradas. — solo habían faltado este par. —Se detuvo momentáneamente y volteó a ver a su mudo acompañante. — Ya puedes largarte, agradecemos tú colaboración.

— Difícilmente se puede considerar cooperación a una navaja en tú garganta y un magnum 44 en la cien, querida. — Ironizó.

Lal miró a Thomas con fastidió y pronto lo despidió con un brusco movimiento de la mano. El cual el hombre siguió fielmente yendo hacia donde un coche lo esperaba con sus hombres dentro.

— ¿Cómo sabías que la seguiría hasta acá? — Cuestionó ignorando la partida del traficante, para proseguir a recoger a la pelirroja, montándola contra su espalda. Ante el peso y el dolor de sus heridas erizo sus labios. Tomó una profunda respiración y volteó a ver a Lal en espera de una respuesta.

— Era solo un presentimiento, pero todos estábamos seguros que en cuanto a Renée le llegase la nota con la carta que decía la ubicación de Giovanna, ella no dudaría en ir. — Tomó a la castaña por los costados y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la carretera, donde una camioneta con cristales polarizados recién se había estacionado. — ¿Quieres que te ayuden con tú carga? — Miró al albino y la forma en que cojeaba mientras cargaba a Giovanna.

— No. Ya me encargó yo. — Dijo tajante antes de seguir y adentrarse en la camioneta una vez que le abrieron la puerta. Colocó de golpe a la pelirroja contra el asiento, alejándose para recargar su cuerpo contra el asiento de cuero. Con los ojos cerrados percibió como Lal y los otros hombres entraban en la parte del frente, habiendo metido ya a Renée.

— ¿Estás bien ahí detrás? — La militar volteó desde su asiento como copiloto.

Byakuran desdeñó la pregunta con un movimiento de su mano, antes de abrir los ojos y centrar la entrecerrada y fría mirada en Giovanna.

— Lo estaré pronto. — Oh sí que lo estaría. Cuando arribasen le haría conocer a Giovanna el infierno en la tierra.

Y nadie lo detendría.

* * *

_**Italia (Roma) – Domingo 21 Diciembre (Solsticio de Invierno)/Mansión Vongola 8:00 pm horas:**_

Desde los confines más recónditos de su adolorida cabeza, Lunaria comenzó a sentir como la bruma que la había cubierto por horas se comenzaba a despejar. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios mientras poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos. Tras varios parpadeos seguidos de incontables punzadas en sus cienes, la muchacha logó enfocar la vista en un punto del techo. Las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer cuando su cabeza comenzó a retumbar como banda de marcha.

— Demonios. — Apretó los labios y lentamente fue incorporando su cuerpo.

A pesar de que el mareo parecía persistir, la joven pudo levantarse y mirar a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa estaba recostada en un mullido conjunto de almohadones, y la decoración de la habitación donde se encontraba poseía las características de la de un rey. No obstante nada la pudo dejar más sorprendida que las diferentes chicas que encontró recostadas de la misma forma que ella.

— ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? — Musito. Repentinamente recordó la pelea, al trío de locos secuestradores y su encuentro con ellos. Un siseo escapó de sus labios mientras su memoria se iba refrescando.

Justo cuando se disponía a maldecir a todo pulmón su condena suerte, notó en su piel el suave roce -casi como el de una caricia- de la seda. Bajó su mirada y miró indignada el atrevido conjunto de color negro que se adhería a su piel. El fino vestido **Chanel **que cubría su cuerpo y caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda solo aumentó su ira. Ella recordaba perfectamente el vestido que la noche de su secuestro había llevado, y estaba claro que ese no era.

— ¡Bastardos!

— No eres la única que piensa eso, pero por favor, abstente de gritar.

Lunaria volteó de golpe y se topó con una de las inconscientes muchachas, sentada entre su propia montaña de almohadones. La expresión de fría serenidad de la pelirroja podría haber ayudado, pero su ardiente furia parecía que solo era más y más avivada.

Los hijos de puta seguramente las habían secuestrado a todas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Lunaria con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Obviamente otra idiota a la que capturaron. — Levantó ambas cejas y bajó la vista hacia el carísimo vestido **Versace** de un solo hombre color aguamarina que se ceñía a su piel. Al notar esto frunció aún más las cejas y apretó los puños. No conformes con darle una paliza se habían tomado el atrevimiento de desnudarla y ponerle ese ridículo traje contra su voluntad.

— Entonces me uno a su grupo.

Giovanna y Lunaria se fijaron en la figura de cabellos castaños que portaba otra magnífico creación que le llegaba a los tobillos; un vestido sin mangas **Dior** que combinaba a la perfección con su tono de piel, ojos y constitución. A diferencia de los suyos más sencillos, el de la joven poseía pequeños holanes e incrustaciones de lo que parecían pequeños diamantes.

— ¿Y tú eres? — Esta vez fue el turno de Giovanna para hacer la pregunta.

La aludida dudó unos instantes antes de responder.

— Mi nombre es Artemisa.

Lunaria y Giovanna se vieron por unos instantes con cierto recelo, antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a levantarse. Una vez de pie las dos jóvenes miraron hacia Artemisa, quien a su vez había centrado su atención en las tres figuras que aún permanecían inconscientes entre los almohadones.

La pelirroja por unos momentos soltó un jadeo y sin saber por qué razón, se apresuró hacia donde cierta chica de cabellos marrones se encontraba tirada. Para su sorpresa y extrañeza se sintió aliviada y feliz de que la loca chica que ayer la había seguido continuase con vida.

Después de unos minutos las tres muchachas que seguían recostadas, comenzaron a abrir los ojos. La primera en hacerlo del todo fue Renée, quien centró su vista en la pelirroja y contra todo pronóstico se lanzó sobre ella. Ella podía sentir con claridad la rigidez que había envuelto el cuerpo de Giovanna, pero no le importó.

— ¿Son hermanas o algo así?

Nuevamente todas las presentes voltearon y se fijaron en la rubia de finos rasgos que les devolvía la mirada con tranquilidad. La chica en esos instantes no era la excepción en cargar una de las maravillosas obras de arte en moda; el exquisito vestido **Armani **color fresa, mismo que en aquellos momentos cubría parte de su hombro derecho con un intrincado diseño de flores que iba descendiendo por la espalda descubierta hasta perderse en la cintura de la prenda.

— No. — Apartó a la castaña de golpe cuando dejo de admirar el vestido y volvió en sí. Sin prestar atención a la cabizbaja expresión que adquirió la otra chica, frotó su cabeza intentando pensar en un modo de sacar a todas de ahí. No es que le importase mucho la suerte de esas desconocidas, pero todas parecían demasiado perdidas a diferencia de ella.

Quien conocía a Vongola como la palma de su mano.

— Pareces saber qué es lo que motivo a esos capullos a traernos aquí, así que habla. — Exigió la rubia.

Giovanna frunció el ceño y encaró a la mujer con las manos en la cintura.

— No me apetece seguir órdenes de nadie, así que reconsidera tu tono o ustedes solas tendrán que buscar la forma de salir de aquí.

Ante esas palabras la otra joven entrecerró la mirada.

— Oh ¿enserio? Por lo que veo estás bastante familiarizada con la calaña que nos trajo hasta aquí, así que no es nada malo que quiera enterarme que puñetas planean hacernos o el por qué nos secuestraron.

— Aunque ese fuese el caso yo no te debo ninguna explicación. — Dijo indignada comenzando a sonrojarse con fuerza por la ira. — Nada tengo que ver con los infelices que nos trajeron a la fuerza, y aunque los conociera no pienso decirte nada si me hablas de esa manera. — Espetó.

— Por qué no en lugar de hacer estúpidos pleitos nos aliamos todas y buscamos la forma de largarnos de aquí.

Lunaria, Anya, Giovanna, Renèe y Artemisa se fijaron en la pequeña albina de delicada constitución que se hallaba de pie en una esquina con una mano en la frente. La silenciosa figura que no había dicho nada whasta ese momento, lucía un vestido **Louis Vuitton** de tirantes, que poseía un fino bordado de mariposas en el cuello. El tono era de color nácar, resplandeciendo por otra tanda de magnífica joyería. Igual al que las otras jóvenes poseían.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — Preguntó con un suspiro, Lunaria. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de ese encuentro de poder que parecían estar teniendo todas.

— Mi nombre es Daenerys. — Contestó encogiendo sus hombros.

— Genial, entonces supongo que tú tienes una idea de cómo salir, ¿verdad? — Ironizó Artemisa, sintiendo ciertos celos al percibir el hermoso collar de diamantes que llevaba la chica. Ella en esos momentos también poseía muy fina joyería, pero era codiciosa sin importar el momento, el lugar o la situación.

— Pues si seguimos agrediéndonos entre nosotras seguramente no lo haremos. — Contestó de forma abrupta.

— Concuerdo con ella, si queremos salir de aquí tenemos que aliarnos. — Intervino Lunaria.

— Ellas tiene razón. — Renèe dijo con emoción. — ¡Ayudémonos para lograrlo! — Aplaudió como una niña mirando a todas con alegría.

Giovanna rodó los ojos al ver otro de los bruscos cambios de humor de la chica. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Un momento era **Miss simpatía **y al siguiente se volvía la jodida descendiente de **Hannibal Lecter**.

Anya por su parte no estaba segura de aquel plan, a pesar de que la diferencia de edades entre ella y las otras no parecía demasiada, a sus ojos solo las veía como unas pequeñas niñas. Soltó un resoplido y llevó dos de sus dedos a su entrecejo para masajearlo. Comenzaba a tener migraña.

— En el supuesto caso que este descabellado plan funcione, ¿cómo demonios haremos para burlar la seguridad? Es decir ni siquiera sabemos de quien se tra…

— Vongola. — Giovanna la cortó.

Anya sintió su cuerpo tensarse antes de que su expresión se volviese completamente seria. Lentamente centró su atención en la pelirroja, hablándole con fría calma.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Dije que los que nos secuestraron no son otros más que el imperio de la mafia que monopoliza a todas las demás; Vongola. — Remarcó cada palabra como si estuviese hablando con una niña de lento aprendizaje.

Anya sintió sus molares contraerse mientras se mordía la lengua para no contestarle a esa cría como se merecía. Simplemente era inaudito que semejante mocosa se dirigiese a ella de tal forma.

— Muy bien, bien — Lunaria entró en medio de las chicas y levantó los brazos entre ambas. — vale ya con ese rollo de querer lanzarse a por la garganta de la otra. — Soltó el aliento y se frotó el dolorido hombro. Le sorprendía que aún pudiese moverlo después de su anterior daño. — Después de que salgamos de aquí cada una tomara su camino, pero primero tenemos que calmarnos y saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

— ¿A qué nos enfrentamos? — Exclamó furiosa la rubia. — ¿¡Es un jodido chiste?! ¡Los bastardos que nos robaron no son otros que la organización que he estado persiguiendo por casi dos años!

Daenerys se sintió extrañada pues creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes, pero decidió ignorar tal pensamiento y centrarse en los datos que estaba recibiendo.

— De todas formas, ¿para qué infiernos nos quieren? — Artemisa farfulló, cruzándose de brazos.

Ante aquella pregunta todas se vieron la una a la otra, pero Giovanna fue la única que permaneció en silencio teniendo el horrible presentimiento de saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Internamente maldijo al viejo jefe de Vongola, decidiendo que si salía de esa, cortaría definitivamente la relación con ese hombre. Le podría deber algunas cosas, pero esa asociación no cambiaba que ella seguiría renegando de lo que el mayor le exigía cumplir.

— Hey, llamando de tierra a Giovanna.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco mientras la diminuta castaña brincoteaba alegremente frente a ella. Levantó una mano y detuvo la efusividad contraria, antes de fruncir nuevamente sus cejas.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

Renèe se apresuró a cubrir su boca con una risita. Minutos más tarde apartó la palma y puso su dedo sobre sus labios como si fuese un secreto. La muy picara no tenía límites. Ante aquello y sin querer profundizar sobre el tema, Gio bufó y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes cómo podemos hacer para salir de aquí? — Artemisa se adelantó y le preguntó a la pelirroja.

— Si no han cambiado en los últimos años la ubicación de cada planta…— Pensó por unos instantes antes de seguir. —…Sí, creo que podría.

— Entonces no esperemos más, larguémonos de aquí. — Lunaria dijo.

— Concuerdo con ella. — Prosiguió Daenerys.

— Y yo. — Artemisa asintió.

— ¡Vamos todas juntas! — Renèe aplaudió emocionada. Ganándose los resoplidos resignados de todas.

Por unos minutos Giovanna y Anya se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas nada agradables, pero al final ambas soltaron un suspiro y asintieron. Se acercaron una a la otra y se estrecharon de la mano en un acto de momentánea paz.

Sin embargo antes de que Giovanna siguiese a la fila que se encaminaba silenciosamente a la salida, fue detenida por un suave apretón en el brazo por parte de la rubia. Conteniendo su enojo se volteó lentamente.

— Cuando todo esto acabe quiero explicaciones. — Ordenó la rumana.

— Veremos. — Respondió escuetamente, soltándose del agarre de Anya.

Repentinamente un jadeo comunal hizo que ambas adversarias se volteasen hacia la puerta. Una calurosa maldición escapó de los labios de la militar al ver a la figura que les bloqueaba la puerta; Artemisa lo miró boquiabierta, Daenerys abrió los ojos como platos, Renèe la siguió, y Lunaria cerró los ojos con resignación.

En cuanto a Giovanna…bueno ella simplemente gimió dando por perdido cualquier intento de escape.

Reborn había llegado.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno. — Dijo burlón el sicario. — ¿Ya están las pequeñas niñas conspirando? — Soltó una carcajada llevando del brazo a una ostentosa mujer de cabellos rosados que vio con arrogancia al conjunto de chicas. — No contengan la respiración, la fiesta esta por empezar. — Centró su atención en Anya y le dedicó una perversa sonrisa, seguida de un descarado guiño.

Giovanna miró hacia el amplio ventanal que daba a la oscura noche, se colocó la palma de la mano derecha en su frente y soltó un cansado suspiro. Segura de que la mierda de la noche solo acababa de comenzar.

Magnífico.

* * *

_**Italia (Roma) – Domingo 21 Diciembre (Solsticio de Invierno)/Mansión Vongola 8:35 pm horas:**_

En la planta baja, desde el recibidor hasta el inmenso salón de fiestas, la multitud de invitados danzaba alegremente al compás de las melodías que el conjunto de músicos entonaban. Los vestidos y trajes de los presentes estaban repletos de riqueza y poder, exhumando la esencia más baja que la alcurnia del bajo mundo poseía; militares, senadores, políticos, médicos renombrados y grandes empresarios se hallaban conviviendo entre su horda de asesinos, mujeres y los que aún poseían algo de pudor, sus esposas.

Velkan se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del salón vestido con un traje de raya diplomática, **Gucci**, bebiendo con tranquilidad un vaso de Burbon. A su lado una despampanante morena hablaba sin cesar sobre cosas que el hombre ni siquiera intentaba prestar atención; dinero, joyas, sexo y poder. Nada que él no supiese que toda esa panda de imbéciles presumía. La única ventaja de eso es que esa mujer solo servía con un fin: aplacar sus instintos más bajos. Era cierto que su mentalidad era lamentable, y que no tenía nada que ofrecer aparte de un muy buen **polvo**,pero valía la pena, además no esperaba nada más tampoco.

Dio otro trago a su bebida y siguió observando a la multitud mientras distraídamente frotaba la cintura de su acompañante. Conocía bien a aquel tipo de mujeres y no deseaba padecer una rabieta provocada por los caprichos de la chica.

— Velkan, deja de ver a todos en el salón y hazme caso. — La mujer frunció el ceño y vio al hombre con reproche en la mirada.

El sicario miró con tedio a la hembra, resoplando antes de darle otro trago a su bebida.

— No empieces Scarlet, no tengo humor para ponerme a bailar con todos. Simplemente quiero seguir disfrutando de mi bebida. — Levantó su vaso con el líquido ámbar, haciendo hincapié a sus palabras.

Indignación recorrió a la morena, pero Scarlet sabía que se veía espectacular del brazo de aquel cretino. Desde lo lejos podía ver la cantidad de envidiosas miradas que todas las mujeres del salón le lanzaban. Aquello engrandecía su ego y la reprimía de mandar a aquel patán al infierno.

Repentinamente un hombre de aspecto mayor y amable, -pero a la vez rodeado de un aire de imponencia- apareció enfrente de ambos.

— Hijo. — El hombre suspiró. — ¿Por qué no te reúnes con los demás en la fiesta? — Cuestionó.

— No me apetece. — Mascullo frotando la ligera barba de dos días que sombreaba su mentón.

— ¿Verdad que deberíamos bailar? — Intervino presurosa la mujer. — Si ya se lo he dicho.

El anciano volteó a ver a la morena y suspiró internamente. No era de extrañar que Velkan estuviese acompañado de mujeres a donde quiera que iba, pero había tenido la esperanza que esa noche por lo menos cambiaría aquella rutina.

— Ya te he dicho que no Scarlet. — Velkan volteó a ver a la chica y endureció su tono de voz, comenzando a hartarse de su insistencia.

— Hijo, ¿no podías haber evitado desplegar tu comportamiento esta noche? — Cuestionó el mayor apoyándose en su bastón. — Es una velada importante y lo sabes, al menos deberías hacerlo por su cumpleaños. — Le reprendió tras ver con reproche a la mujer que se colgaba de su brazo. Sabía lo superficial que era esa mujer pero no le faltaría al respeto.

— ¿Cumpleaños? ¿De quién es cumpleaños? — Scarlet arqueó ambas cejas y preguntó curiosa.

— Mío.

La fuerte exclamación hizo que todos volteasen a ver al balcón de las escaleras. Desde ahí una pequeña pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos verde grisáceo, se encontraba tomada del brazo de un hombre de cabellos castaños que portaba un exquisito traje **Dolce &amp; Gabanna** color blanco.

La chica a su vez lucía un traje largo de noche color escarlata que contrastaba a la perfección con sus cabellos; sin mangas, descubriendo la parte de enfrente de sus piernas y ciñéndose a su cuerpo, estaba adornado con diminutas piezas de diamante en el tacado de la cintura. A diferencia de la mayoría de las bailarinas que llevaban elaborados peinados, la susodicha únicamente dejaba caer su alborotada y fogosa melena sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Repentinamente tras la inesperada presentación todo el mundo guardó silencio. Desde su posición los invitados podían captar el incómodo momento que estaba padeciendo el hombre de cabellos castaños tras la interrupción sinsentido de la pelirroja; ¿Qué era suyo? ¿De quién o qué hablaba?

Justo antes de que más murmullos se esparcieran, la pelirroja intervino viendo hacia la parte más alejada del salón, donde se hallaba el Noveno, Velkan y su acompañante. Su burlona mirada se centró en la otra mujer quien la observó con los labios apretados en una seca línea. Y sin más le dijo:

— Preguntaste de quién era cumpleaños, ¿no es verdad? — Arqueó ambas cejas y soltó un resoplido poco menos que femenino. — Pues es mío.

Tras sentir todas las curiosas miradas sobre ella, Scarlet levantó el mentón y le respondió.

— Bien por ti. ¿Cuántos cumples, dieciséis? — Farfulló ignorando los jadeos de la multitud y el apretón de brazo que Velkan le daba.

— Dieciocho, pero creo que es claro quién es más madura. — Ladeó el rostro y soltó una risita.

— Gweneviere, discúlpate ahora mismo. — De la nada habló el Noveno, haciendo que los murmullos aumentasen.

Inclinando su cabeza miró con cierto resentimiento al anciano, y tras unos instantes de incomodo silencio apretó los labios y asintió.

— Lo siento.

Scarlet asintió con fuerza levantando nuevamente el mentón.

— Eso es correcto. Estás disculpada.

Gwen había planeado dejarlo así, pero ante aquellas palabras se giró nuevamente y miró a la perra. Entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a ella.

— Lo siento… por tener que callar a fulanas como tú. — Sin decir nada más y pasando por alto la mirada de reprimenda que Tsunayoshi y el Noveno le lanzaban, descendió las escaleras estirando la mano para comenzar la velada bailando con el Jefe de Varia que la esperaba.

Con los labios crispados por la rabia, Sacrlet se proponía ir a poner a su lugar a aquella asquerosa chiquilla, pero fue detenido a medio camino por un par de fuertes brazos.

— Esta vez has cruzado la raya. — Siseó Velkan a su oído arrastrándola hacia atrás. — Te sugiero que no hagas un escándalo esta noche o te regresarás tú sola.

Scarletr volteó a ver incrédula y furiosa a semejante imbécil. Sin embargo pudo sentir la mirada satisfecha de muchas mujeres y supo que si no se calmaba terminaría siendo el hazme reír de todos. Tenía que garantizar esa noche con "Eros" a como diese lugar. Reuniendo toda la calma que pudo, se quedó quieta y tomó una profunda respiración para tranquilizarse.

Por su parte el rumano apretó los dientes y miró de reojo a la maldita mocosa. Sin pudor alguno había comenzado a bailar con el comandante de Varia, robando más y más murmullos que le calentaron el temperamento a cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Qué demonios hace bailando con tú hijo? — Espetó tras mirar al anciano.

El Noveno suspiró mientras veía a Gwen bailar con Xanxus, y el claro ataque colérico que estaba presentando Velkan. Ante ello se enderezó y apretó los labios con cierta felicidad. Al parecer Velkan no sería aquella noche tan indiferente como en otras.

— ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar, hijo? — Cuestionó de golpe. — Es su cumpleaños después de todo. — Lo miró silenciosa esperanza.

— Que baile con tú maldito hijo. Me tiene sin cuidado. — Tras soltar aquello se dio la vuelta y regresó a la esquina de la pista, centrando su atención de modo mortal en los dos bailarines que ahora guiaban a los demás presentes.

Después de eso a pesar de los insistentes intentos de Scarlet, Velkan no volvió a decir palabra y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos dejando a la morena rabiando sola. Esa clase de pensamientos y recuerdos de otra época, un error y el corazón roto que dejó tras de él.

Timoteo veía hacia la esquina donde el huraño de Velkan se encontraba en silencio. El lamento y la culpa lo embargaron al recordar el error imperdonable que cuatros años había cometido. No era que él lo hubiese esperado de esa forma, pero sabía que debía sacrificar cosas en el camino, solo que jamás espero que la jugada le saliese al revés. Y aunque Velkan y Gwen no se lo dijeran, él sabía bien que en el fondo le guardaban un profundo rencor. Sobre todo su pequeña niña con cabellos salvajes.

— ¿Noveno?

Ante la voz que decía su nombre, el jefe de Vongola se dio la vuelta y miró al joven de cabellos castaños que en ese momento le sonreía amablemente, llevando del brazo a una hermosa muchacha con los cabellos igual de castaños.

— Tsunayoshi, que gusto me da que hayas venido, hijo. — Se acercó y abrazó a su futuro sucesor, acercándose para saludar a la sonriente chica que tenía más cara de duende que nada. Era encantadora. — ¿No nos piensas presentar, Tsunayoshi? — Cuestionó a modo de falso reproche, divertido ante el sonrojo que su sucesor presentaba.

— Lo siento abuelo, — Dijo refiriéndose a él con aquel apelativo cariñoso. — ella se llama Emmy. — Se inclinó y besó la mano de la joven, observándola con los ojos repletos de amor.

— Oh, es un placer conocerte Emmy. — El noveno asintió alegremente. — Por favor cuida bien de Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Abuelo! — Exclamó avergonzado el hombre.

— No se preocupe, yo lo cuidaré siempre. — Contestó la muchacha con una transparente y suave risa que sonó como pequeñas campanillas.

Tomoteo rió palmeando la espalda de Tsuna. — Magnífico.

Desde la entrada del salón, las puertas se abrieron dando paso al sicario principal de la Familia Vongola. Del brazo de él venía la famosa asesina de comida, Bianchi, hermana del guardián de Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato. Y ellos parecían ser los que encabezaban al grupo, pues tras ellos venían los demás guardianes de Tsunayohi, exceptuando al joven guardián del trueno que no parecía estar. Su amiga asiática tampoco venía con él.

No obstante eso no fue lo que más llamo la atención. Ni siquiera el famoso y atractivo asesino de Vongola pudo causar más curiosidad que el grupo de seis muchachas con funestas expresiones que parecían venir escoltadas.

— Creo que acaban de llegar. — Dijo Tsuna con seriedad y el rostro sereno. — Emmy, ¿por qué no vas con los demás invitados? — Cuestionó cálidamente acariciando la mejilla de su ahora prometida.

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero y negó de forma infantil. — Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo.

— Es que…

— Esta bien Tsunayoshi. — Intervino el mayor, acariciando con amabilidad el dorso de la mano de la muchacha. — Tráela con nosotros, no hay problema.

— Pero noveno. — Protestó.

— Ya, ya. Vamos a presentarnos. — Dijo alzando sus hombros antes de encaminar la marcha hacia el encuentro con Reborn y los otros.

Renuente, Tsuna aceptó llevando del brazo a Emmy. Al llegar él pudo percibir con claridad el cúmulo de emociones que se comenzaban a propagar, desde ansiedad y nerviosismo, hasta ira e indignación.

— Noveno, me da gusto verlo de nuevo. — Reborn inclinó la cabeza con respeto antes de voltear el rostro y mirar con sorna a Tsuna. — Vaya, veo que por fin pareces ser todo un hombre.

— A mí también me da gusto verte, Reborn. — Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco pensando que siempre era igual con su ex-tutor. En definitiva los años no lo cambiarían.

— En fin. — El sicario miró hacia sus espaldas con otra de sus perversas sonrisas, haciéndose a un lado al igual que los otros guardianes para dejar a las seis chicas al frente. — Aquí están las "encantadoras" niñas. — Soltó una risa entre dientes y dejó que Bianchi se acurrucara en su costada. Bien podía sentir a su espalda la mirada fulminante que cierta rubia le lanzaba, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado. Todo eran negocios.

Timoteo se adelantó a Tsuna y Emmy, mirando con una temblorosa sonrisa a las muchachas. A leguas podía captar la furia que sentían, sobre todo cierta pelirroja que se hallaba encabezando la fila con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Vaya, así que ellas son las invitadas de honor.

Todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a Velkan quien se hallaba despreocupadamente apoyada contra uno de los muros más cercanos.

La morena que antes lo había acompañado parecía haber desaparecido.

— Hijo, que bueno que estás aquí. — Se apresuró a decir el Noveno. — Haz el favor de traer a Gwen por favor. — Pidió con una cordial sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú crees que ella vendrá conmigo afablemente? — Arqueó ambas cejas.

— ¿No sabes persuadir? — Dijo con sarcasmo Reborn.

— ¿Te pregunté a ti? — Velkan fulminó al otro con la mirada, antes de ver de reojo a cierta pelirroja que simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Oh definitivamente la velada comenzaba a pintar un panorama más entretenido.

— Tranquilo, di mi opinión gratis. — Respondió con una carcajada.

— Reborn. — Le amonestó Tsuna.

— Guárdatela la próxima vez. — Contraatacó el rumano.

— Por favor, hijo. — Timoteo le reprendió. — Solo dile que venga. — Suspiró sintiendo como el grupo de chicas se ponía cada vez más tenso y molesto.

— Como órdenes. — Inclinó la cabeza en una desafiante pose antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde Gwen se encontraba.

Sin embargo a mitad del camino todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión y él apretó los puños de modo involuntario; frente a sus ojos la mocosa malcriada besaba con total descaro al jefe de Varia, a pesar de estar en medio de la pista de baile y con la mirada de todo el mundo sobre él.

Asesinaría a ambos.

Pisando como si deseara atravesar el lustroso mosaico, llegó al lado de le pelirroja. Sin ninguna consideración la tomó bruscamente del brazo, la separo de Xanxus y se dio la vuelta llevándola a cuestas suyas. No le sorprendería que en cualquier momento el cabrón de Varia se lanzara sobre él, pero tampoco lo tenía en consideración. En lo que al respectaba le podían dar y lo mismo se aplicaba si empezaba un show ahí mismo. Sin embargo nada pasó. Velkan continuó caminando con Gwen siendo prácticamente arrastrada tras él.

— ¡Suéltame ya, cretino, o aquí mismo te haré arrepentirte por osar tocarme! — Exclamó entre dientes lo más bajo que pudo.

— Guarda las garras y las amenazas para otro momento. El Noveno quiere verte. — Siguió caminando y se tranquilizó cuando la chica silencio su viperina lengua.

En pocos minutos llegaron con el mayor y la concurrencia que se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos. No le extrañaba sentir a sus espaldas las miradas de todos los otros invitados, o la serie de murmullos que no se habían detenido desde que comenzaron.

— Hija, que bueno que pudiste desocuparte y venir. — Timoteo sonrió intentando ignorar el labial que se le había corrido levemente a la joven. Cuando se había percatado de que toda una escena se desarrollaría en la estancia había mirado a su hijo suplicándole con la mirada que por esa vez se abstuviese de iniciar un problema. Afortunadamente Xanxus había obedecido a pesar del claro enojo que se podía leer en su rostro, dándose la vuelta para regresar junto a su escuadrón a una de las esquinas del lado opuesto del salón.

— No tenía opción. — Masculló groseramente. Instantes después se percató por primera vez de otra joven de cabellos rojos que le regresaba la mirada con algo parecido a la resignación. — Pero pensándolo bien creo que si la tengo. Me largo. — Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero el Noveno se lo impidió tomándola del brazo. — Haga el favor de soltarme, quiero regresar a la fiesta. — Le dijo entre dientes con el cuerpo tenso.

— Oh créeme linda, no eres la única que fue traída aquí contra su voluntad. Excepto, claro que por lo menos en tú caso no te apalearon hasta sacarte la mierda de encima, para traerte. — Por primera vez Giovanna habló sin perder su serena pose.

— No es como si alguna hubiese cooperado. — Pronunció Reborn con diversión.

— No creo que un secuestro se vaya a aceptar tan simplemente, señor.

Todos vieron a Anya quien al igual que Giovanna había decidido intervenir con las mejillas rojas por el enojo.

— Vamos, vamos, secuestro es una palabra muy fuerte. — Fue el turno de Tsuna para hablar, intentando calmar los ánimos.

— Pues yo no podría darle otro nombre. — Siseó Daenerys, dándose cuenta al instante quienes eran los que la habían llevado. Estúpida de ella que no había recordado a la jodida organización a la que pertenecía Hibari. Antes de que pudiese volver a opinar miró al fondo donde una parca figura ataviada con un carísimo e impecable traje negro, **Marc Jacobs** le devolvía la pesar se dio cuenta como el hombre la observaba con enojo apenas contenido por su máscara de constante frialdad.

Su mirada gritaba volúmenes enteros; no volvería a ser contratada. Jamás.

Lentamente el guardián de la nube que a penas en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia que había llegado, avanzó hasta llegar con los otros guardianes y el Noveno.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Habló con toda la calma que pudo, señalando con un dedo hacia la pequeña albina.

— Es un regalo, para ti, ¿no lo notas? — Dijo entre risas el ilusionista, Rokudo Mukuro.

— No te pregunté. — Espetó deseoso de acercarse y apalearlo hasta que se cansara.

— Mukuro-sama… por favor. — Chrome dijo haciéndose notar por primera vez detrás del hombre.

— Pero si es verdad, dulzura, tan solo es un hermoso reencuentro.

Tras toda la condenada multitud que se había reunido en la entrada del salón, llegó Dante con su impecable, gallarda y peligrosa presencia de siempre. Divertido miró como Daenerys se erizaba igual que un gato al momento en que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡Tú! — Chilló apretando los puños.

— Es un gusto verte también, bonita. — Rio y se fue a colocar al lado de Velkan quien parecía deseoso de asesinarse o asesinar a alguien. — Compañero quita esa expresión, no ves que todas las chicas lindas se podrían sentir intimidadas.

— O asqueadas. — Gwen comentó entre dientes deseando que aquella parodia llegase a su fin para poder irse.

— Creo que es momento de que todos nos calmemos. — Gokudera se colocó en el centro intentando calmar los ánimos de todos.

— Tú no estás en posición de hablar, ¡bastardo! — Lunaria le dijo siseando al recordar a aquel bastardo y a los otros dos locos que la habían secuestrado. Mismos que las habían escoltado a la fuerza a ese lugar.

— Hombre, yo creo que si lo discutimos todo se solucionará. — El espadachín de los guardianes habló con voz tranquila, obsequiándoles a todos una sonrisa.

— Di eso cuando no hayas sido golpeado, apaleado, ofendido y secuestrado. — Esta vez fue el turno de Artemisa que a pesar de poseer la cara de una niña, tenía la expresión más belicosa que se pudiese apreciar.

— Vuelvo a lo mismo: secuestro es una palabra demasiado fuerte. — Tsuna tiró de su corbata intentando calmar sus nervios.

— Pero es lo que es. — Bramó la Anya dando otro paso al frente.

— Si hubiesen cooperado eso se pudo haber evitado. — Se metió Reborn.

Anya lo miró deseando estrangularlo en ese mismo instante. Y recordando al instante a su compañero, Henderson.

— ¡Bastardo, ¿dónde está mi compañero?!

— Y yo que pensaba que jamás lo notaría. — El sarcasmo de Reborn envolvía cada una de sus palabras.

— Te voy a… — Antes de que pudiese lanzarse para apalear al cabrón, una mano tomó su brazo.

— Espera por favor, tú compañero está a salvo. Te lo aseguro. — El Noveno habló con prisas en un intento por cortar el aire homicida que envolvía a todos los presentes en ese momento. Si no hacía algo estaba claro que todos se lanzarían sobre todos en pleno baile.

— Yo lo dudaría. — Giovanna se miró las uñas.

— ¡Giovanna! — Dijo con aprensión y enojo Timoteo.

— Mira anciano, tengo cosas que hacer y lo de esta noche no te lo pienso perdonar. Si quieres que quedemos en buenos términos dile a tu conjunto de gilipollas que se hagan a un lado. — Enfrentó al mayor llena de ira.

— No es como si tus amenazas alguna vez surtieran efecto. — Siseó Gwen poniéndose frente al mayor. Podía tener resentimiento por él, pero aun así le debía mucho.

— ¿Quieres ver cuánto efecto tienen? — Gruñó Giovanna dando un paso al frente.

— Enséñame muñeca. — Sonrió de modo cruel y también dio un paso al frente. Encarándola.

Velkan observó la mirada de reproche que le daba el Noveno y a pesar del divertido momento que estaba pasando, dio un paso al frente tomando el brazo de Gwen. Resopló cuando esta se puso tensa y lo "ignoró".

— Tú no te metas imbécil. — Le dijo secamente.

El tono lejano y frío de la muchacha le hizo apretar los dientes y fruncir el ceño con molestia. Su ego masculino había soportado suficiente por esa noche.

— Concuerdo por primera vez con esta. — Continuó Giovanna.

Velkan entrecerró la mirada pensando que tan mal se vería que les diera una azotaina en el culo a ambas mocosas.

Por unos instantes la resistencia de Gwen se hizo mayor antes de que se relajara y se soltase de un tirón del agarre del rumano. Retrocediendo un paso.

— Hagan lo que quieran de esta velada de mierda. Yo me pienso largar. — Sin impotarle la mirada suplicante de Timoteo se dio la vuelta. Hablando aún de espaldas. — Le debes tanto o más que yo a este anciano, así que por lo menos guárdale más respeto. — Sin esperar respuesta se Giovanna comenzó a alejarse.

— Mira quien lo dice, la que salió jodida por su brillante plan hace cuatro años. Eres una hipócrita y demasiado infantil — Sin despegar su mirada de la espalda de Gwen, no tomó en cuenta las miradas recriminatorias del Noveno, Tsuna y los otros guardianes. Incluso pudo sentir la funesta expresión que ponía _Eros_.

El cuerpo de Gweneviere se puso completamente tenso al instante. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y un ramalazo de agonía contorsionó sus gestos por escasos momentos, antes de ser cubierto por una expresión de mortal odio.

— Suficiente, ¡te mataré! — Se lazó al frente y tomó de los cabellos a Giovanna ignorando la serie de gritos y protestas que se oyeron a su alrededor. — ¡Pienso sacarte lo puta a golpes! — Chilló y comenzó a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Giovanna solo cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca intentar. Eso dolería como el infierno, pero valdría si con eso hacia entrar un poco en razón a la boba de Gwen. Y también deseaba descargar su mala noche en algo, para que negarlo.

Haciendo su cuerpo para atrás, evadió la sarta de puñetazos y patadas que volaron en todas direcciones hacia ella. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás y le detuvo la mano antes de que le diera de lleno en plena cara, lamentablemente su bajo vientre no corrió con la misma suerte al encontrarse con el tacón de Gwen. Por unos instantes perdió el aliento y jadeó pensando que esa oportunidad la aprovecharía la otra para darle en la cara.

_**«Oh por el amor de… ¡ya estoy cansada de ser golpeada!.»**_

Reponiéndose de golpe y lista para atacar, levantó el puño derecho en alto. Pero el golpe jamás se realizó.

Desde la entrada llegó corriendo el guardián del trueno perseguido por I-Pin, quien le ordenaba detenerse. Pero como comúnmente ocurría, el chico ignoró el regaño de su amiga y de la demás multitud. Sin se consciente de a dónde iba mientras se volteaba para reírse de la joven china, Lambo volteó demasiado tarde para percatarse de las dos figuras frente a él.

— ¡Cuidado! — Gritaron Tsuna y el Noveno al mismo tiempo.

Sin poder frenar el chico de la familia Bovino fue a estrellarse directamente contra Gwen y Giovanna, quienes igual de tarde se percataron que el muchacho iba contra ellas. Ambas muchachas cerraron los ojos a momento del impacto, el cual debido a la fuerza de la carrera de Lambo los aventó a los tres directamente contra una vieja vitrina de cristal.

— ¡No! — Tomoteo gritó y todos junto a él cerraron los ojos cuando el choque se dio.

El estrepito resonó por toda la sala mientras la vitrina se rompía en mil pedazos, dejando caer un gran libro envuelto en cuero directo al suelo. Tanto Gwen como Gio se hallaban en ese momento, atolondradas y tiradas entre los miles de cristales esparcidos por el suelo, dibujando claras expresiones de dolor por el golpe, los cortes hechos y el muchacho vaca sobre ellas.

Sin embargo cuando el viejo libro se cayó, lo que parecía una especie de candado oxidado adherido a la portada del mismo también se rompió.

Contra toda lógica las ventanas del salón comenzaron a quebrarse penetradas por diferentes sombras oscuras sin forma o rostro; mismas que lanzaban chillidos y lamentos inteligibles. Lanzándose una contra otra, rodearon el círculo donde se juntaban las cinco muchachas, y a las dos que se hallaban tiradas junto a la vitrina y el libro abierto de par en par.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho? — Giovanna abrió los ojos de par en par y vio a Gweneviere con el mismo terror con ella la veía.

Y ahí fue cuando el infierno se desato.

* * *

_**Rumania (Transilvania) – Sábado 20 Diciembre/ **__**Castillo de Bran **__**9.00 pm horas:**_

La imponencia de su actual base era espectacular, Sarlock no podía discutir ante eso, pero a veces deseaba volver a su antiguo hogar en Francia. Claro que amaba su trabajo, asesinar de manera inmisericorde era uno de sus mejores afrodisiacos, pero la región francesa había sido su lugar de nacimiento. Además las amantes de ese país no tenían comparación, y hacía bastante tiempo que él no compartía el lecho con una mujer apta para complacer sus lujuriosos deseos.

Abrumado por aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos, se recostó contra el gran sillón de cedro.

Justo cuando había cerrado los ojos, seguro de que podría dormir un rato, la alarma comenzó a sonar. Pero no era la alarma que comúnmente sonaba, oh no. Incorporándose de golpe, giró el rostro y observó el radar que por siglos había permanecido en aquel lugar completamente apagado.

— Imposible. — Azorado se permaneció por unos instantes. Luego con un gruñido se lanzó el frente y miró el radar. — Italia…Roma. — Entrecerró la mirada y releyó nuevamente las coordenadas para asegurarse de la ubicación antes de ir ante el jefe de la organización.

Una vez que se aseguró de que la información fuera correcta, se levantó y corrió a la salida. Una perversa y casi maniaca sonrisa destello en hermosa cara cuando después de correr por varios minutos a través de los enormes pasillos del lugar, -evadiendo las preguntas de los otros guerreros- llegó justo frente a la alta puerta de roble que daba a la habitación principal del castillo, en el último piso.

Su instinto le hizo tomar una profunda respiración antes de adelantarse dispuesto a tocar.

— Pasa.

Una amortiguada voz se oyó desde dentro, antes de que llamase. Bajó la mano y giró la perilla de la habitación, entrando finalmente en ella. Desde donde se encontraba pudo mirar el respaldo de la silla adornada en oro en donde un gran hombre de cabellos negros se hallaba sentado.

— Parece que me tienes noticias. — La voz se escuchó serena y ronca como de costumbre.

— Así es **Monseñor**. — Respondió solícitamente.

El hombre de la silla se puso en pie en todo su imponente 1.99 m. Con lentitud se dio la vuelta y encaró a su mano derecha.

— Supongo que captaste la señal del radar. — Mencionó casi de manera casual. Aunque en su rostro se podía apreciar el paso de los años, la fina barba de candado, los ojos verde claro y su brillante cabello azabache mostraban señales de que antaño había sido un incomparable guerrero. Y que su belleza también había sido casi reverencial. Tristemente los ojos color esmeralda que poseía eran dos pozos de oscuridad; completamente vacíos.

— Lo hice, así es. — Contestó con cierta sorpresa. — ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

— Mi querido Sarlock, cuando la impureza y la suciedad vuelven a la vida para profanar los puros designios de nuestro señor, yo siempre puedo percibirlo. — Sonrió de lado y se dedicó a observar a su hombre de mayor confianza.

En esos momentos Sarlock se hallaba en su treintena, poseedor de una magnifica belleza como la mayoría de los hombres que se unían a ellos; pelo rubio tupido, tez blanca, cuerpo que presentaba los efectos del trabajo continuo en un amplio pecho y espalda, piernas largas y poderosas, cintura estrecha y para finalizar un par de ojos igual de vacíos que los del otro hombre.

— Tiene razón, Monseñor Issac. — Inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Desea que hagamos algo al respecto?

Durante unos instantes se mantuvo en silencio observando a Sarlock, antes de darse la vuelta y pararse frente al imponente ventanal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

— Por ahora deja que su inmundicia se propague y que piensen que están a salvo. — Respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio torso. — Pronto iremos en su búsqueda. — Miró de reojo al otro. — Tú estarás a cargo.

Asintió y volvió a agachar la cabeza con respeto. — Como ordene.

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos antes de que Issac comenzara a reír poco a poco hasta volver la acción una cruel y maligna risotada. Ronca y profunda se oía su voz, a la vez que perversos se percibían sus pensamientos.

— Que el juego comience… — Miró hacia la lejanía y sus ojos brillaron de manera sombría.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Una enorme disculpa por haber demorado tanto tiempo, pero mi inagotable vida no me permitía descanso alguno! No obstante como disculpa aquí le traigo la continuación de este maravilloso trabajo en equipo. –inserte aplausos efusivos–. Nuevamente me disculpo y espero pronto poder actualizar el tercer capítulo. Gracias por su espera y por todas las y los lectores que nos siguen.

A continuación pondré algunas anotaciones correspondientes a lugares, horas, marcas, y demás que anteriormente mencioné y marqué o subraye de negó a lo largo de toda la historia.

**Christian Dior: **Christian Dior, S.A. (más conocida como Dior) es un minorista de ropa francés, bajo control del grupo LVMH. La compañía fue fundada por el diseñador de moda Christian Dior.

**Gucci: Gucci** es una firma de lujo italiana dedicada al diseño y fabricación de artículos de moda, maletas, relojes, perfumes, etc. Fundada en 1921 por el artesano Guccio Gucci en un pequeño taller de Florencia, Italia.

**Ragazza:** Niña en el italiano original.

**Palacio Bevilacqua: **El palacio Bevilacqua es un antiguo palacio italiano de Verona cuyo diseño se atribuye al arquitecto veronés Michele Sammicheli.

"**Excuse signorina": **Disculpe señorita.

"**Sì?": **¿Sí?

"**Il signore Angelo attende che voi presso il vostro ufficio, non appena si avvia la funzione": **El señor Angelo la atenderá en su oficina tan pronto como inicie la función.

"**Siamo spiacenti, qual è il tuo nome?": **Lo siento, ¿cuál es su nombre?

"**Mi scuso per la mia goffaggine, il mio nome è Alexandro Canetti.": **Me disculpo por mi torpeza, mi nombre es Alexandro Canetti.

**Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore**: La Universidad Católica del Sagrado Corazón de Milán (Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore (UCSC) es una universidad italiana fundada en 1921 por Agostino Gemelli. El campus principal está en Milán, hay otros campus en Brescia, Roma, Piacenza-Cremona y Campobasso.

**Barrio de Brera:** Es uno de los barrios con mayor turismo de Milán.

"**Maledizione, allevamento, Quitate!": **¡Maldición cría, quítate!

**Louis Vuitton:** Louis Vuitton Malletier, más conocida como Louis Vuitton (pronunciada lui vuiton), es una empresa francesa de marroquinería de lujo especializada en artículos de viaje.

**Asuka: **Alegre, jovial, aroma, perfume, fragancia.

**Hotel Principe di Savoia: **Edificio espectacular, ha sido el hogar natural para los viajeros internacionales y la sociedad cosmopolita desde la década de 1920. El gran hotel muestra una combinación ganadora de lujo del viejo mundo y la última tecnología, con la ciudad del famoso diseñador de clase mundial y tiendas cerca. Es considerado un hotel de cinco estrellas.

**Piazza della Repubblica: **La Piazza della Repubblica es una importante plaza de Milán, Italia, situada al norte del centro histórico, en la circunvalación de las murallas españolas. Con sus 73 500 m² es una de las mayores de la ciudad y de toda Italia por superficie.

**Bell Boy: **Es un término que se utiliza generalmente para señalar a aquellos trabajadores que vigilan, cuidan y atienden en los hoteles.

"**Bella Ragazza": **Bella niña.

**Hermés: **Es una marca de modas francesa, especializada en accesorios de cuero listos-para-usar y relojes de alto lujo. Hermès es reconocida por su logotipo de un carruaje con un caballo. Sus productos se venden exclusivamente en sus propios establecimientos y a través de su web en Internet.

**Museo Egipcio: **Está situado en la ciudad de Turín, Italia, en el Palazzo dell'Accademia delle Scienze, un edificio de estilo barroco, proyectado por el arquitecto Guarino Guarini, en 1678, para colegio de los nobles. Es uno de los museos más antiguos, y el segundo en importancia por su colección de antigüedades egipcias después del Museo Egipcio de El Cairo.

**Palazzo dell'Accademia delle Scienze: **Es un imponente edificio del siglo de Turín . Su fachada se encuentra en la calle del mismo nombre, mientras que su lado bordea el lado sur - oeste de la Piazza Carignano.

**Scusi signor, accettare bere un copa di vino con me?": **Perdone usted señor, ¿aceptaría beber una copa de vino conmigo?

"**Sarebbe un piacere signorina": **Sería un placer, señorita.

"**Sembra spettacolare stasera, signorina": **Luce espectacular esta noche, señorita.

"**Molti grazie, cavaliere": **Muchas gracias caballero.

"**Volete accompagnarmi al bagno?": **¿Quieres acompañarme al baño?

"**È questo ciò che voleva?": **¿Es esto lo que querías?

"**Sul pavimento": **En el suelo.

"**Ti piaci?": **¿Te gusta?

"**Hello": Hola**

"**Please excuse the intrusion miss, but a letter arrived for you directly from Italy. ****The carrier said that it was very important delivering it": **Por favor disculpe la intrusión señorita, pero una carta llegó para usted directamente de Italia. El encargado dijo que era de suma importancia entregársela.

"**Thank you very much": **Muchas gracias.

"**We are here to serve you. Anything, don't hesitate to ask for help": **Estamos aquí para servirla. Cualquier cosa, no dude en pedir ayuda.

**Deventer: **Deventer es un municipio y ciudad de la región de Salland, ubicada en la provincia de Overijssel, en los Países Bajos. Está situada en la ribera del río IJssel. El municipio de Bathmen fue fusionado con Deventer el 1 de enero de 2005.

**Pule: **En los Balcanes se consigue el Pule, considerado el queso más costoso. Es un queso elaborado con leche de burra, con bajo contenido en grasa y con un precio bastante alto para la mayoría de los bolsillos.

Pule significa en serbio 'potro' y está hecho con leche de una raza especial de burras que sólo se da en la zona balcánica. Además, se realiza en una reserva natural al norte de Belgrado, exclusivamente ahí, por lo que se convierte en más exclusivo.

**Gassan Diamonds: **Es una fábrica holandés de diamantes y de comercio de la joyería en Amsterdam . La compañía vendió en el año 2005, los diamantes y otros artículos por valor de unos cien millones.

**Piano Nobile:** Es el piso principal de una gran residencia, usualmente construido en alguno de los estilos de la arquitectura renacentista clásica. Este piso contiene los dormitorios principales y habitaciones de recepción del edificio.

**Corso Cavour:** Es una ruta que se encuentra en el centro histórico de Verona , siendo una de las calles más importantes y señoriales.

**Harry Houdini: **(Budapest, Imperio austrohúngaro; 24 de marzo de 1874-Detroit, Míchigan; 31 de octubre de 1926), de nombre verdadero Erik Weisz (cambiado después por Erich Weiss al emigrar a Estados Unidos), fue un ilusionista y escapista húngaro de origen judío.

**K.O:** Término inglés utilizado para la expresión "knock out", que significa 'fuera de combate.

**Strapless:** Son prendas conocidas por no poseer tirantes. Hay una gran variedad, desde vestidos hasta simples blusones.

**Bella Piccola: **Hermosa pequeña.**  
Armani:** Es una compañía de moda Italiana. La compañía diseña y fabrica productos en varias categorías, incluyendo accesorios de moda, prendas de vestir, cosméticos, fragancias, casa interiores, joyas, relojes y gafas.

**Champagne**: Vino espumoso francés con denominación de origen en la región del mismo nombre, llamado en idioma castellano «champán» o «champaña»

**Tom Ford: **Es un diseñador de modas y director de cine estadounidense. Es considerado uno de los más famosos e influyentes diseñadores de la historia.

**Tchaikovski: **Fue un compositor ruso del período del Romanticismo. Es autor de algunas de las obras de música clásica más famosas del repertorio actual, como por ejemplo los ballets El lago de los cisnes y El cascanueces, la Obertura 1812, la obertura-fantasía Romeo y Julieta, el Primer concierto para piano, el Concierto para violín, sus sinfonías Cuarta, Quinta y Sexta (Patética) y la ópera Eugenio Oneguin.

**Charles Manson: **Es un conocido criminal estadounidense. Fue el fundador y líder de "La Familia", grupo que perpetró varios asesinatos, entre ellos, el macabro asesinato de Sharon Tate (esposa de Roman Polanski) y sus invitados en su residencia de Beverly Hills el 9 de agosto de condena desde 1971, tras ser condenado a cadena perpetua como instigador de estos crímenes.

"**Otro lado de la acera":** Término usado normalmente para referirse a una persona homosexual; que gusta de hombre que pertenecen a su mismo sexo.

**Capitana General:** (General de 5 estrellas). Esta categoría está inactiva en la mayoría de países o se usa de modo protocolario u honorífico.

**2200 horas:** Veintidós horas. Es decir las diez de la noche. (Pm)

**Palazzo Beneventano del Bosco:** El Palazzo Beneventano del Bosco se encuentra en la Piazza del Duomo de ' isla de Ortigia , en Siracusa . Es considerado uno de los edificios más bellos de la ciudad.

**Piazza Duomo:** Catedral de Siracusa.

**Almirante General: **General de Ejército (General de 4 estrellas). En la Armada, Almirante general y en el Ejército del Aire, General del Aire. En algunos países se le llama General y Almirante simplemente.

**Plexo solar: **Es una densa red nerviosa que rodea a la arteria aorta ventral en el punto de donde salen la arteria mesentérica superior y el tronco celíaco, a nivel de la primera vértebra lumbar, detrás del estómago.

**Plexo cervical: **El plexo cervical controla principalmente las funciones motoras del cuerpo y es el plexo nervioso más superior en el sistema nervioso periférico

**Fémur: **El fémur es el hueso del muslo, el segundo segmento del miembro inferior. Es el hueso más largo, fuerte y voluminoso del cuerpo humano,1 y de la mayor parte de los mamíferos.

**Boccadasse**: Es un antiguo pueblo de pescadores de la ciudad de Génova , que es parte del barrio de Albaro .

**Lev Nikoláievich Tolstói:** También conocido como León Tolstói, fue un novelista ruso, considerado uno de los escritores más importantes de la literatura mundial.1 Sus dos obras más famosas, Guerra y Paz y Ana Karénina, están consideradas como la cúspide del realismo.

**Ana Karenina:** Obra más famosa del novelista ruso, León Tolstói.

**Hacha de cocina:** Cuchillo de cocina con gran filo y tamaño.

**Solscticio de Invierno:** El solsticio de invierno corresponde al instante en que la posición del Sol en el cielo se encuentra a la mayor distancia angular negativa del ecuador celeste. Dependiendo de la correspondencia con el calendario, el evento del solsticio de invierno tiene lugar entre el 20 y el 23 de diciembre todos los años en el hemisferio norte, y entre el 20 y el 23 de junio en el hemisferio sur.

**Versace:** Gianni Versace S.p.A., usualmente llamada Versace, es una casa de modas italiana, fundada por Gianni Versace en 1978. Después de que Andrew Cunanan asesinara a Gianni el 15 de julio de 1997, su hermana Donatella, ex vice-presidente, se transformó en la directora creativa de diseño de Versace. Su hermano mayor, Santo Versace, se convirtió en gerente de la empresa.

**Miss Simpatía: **Hace alusión a la película cómica estadounidense**, **"Miss Congeniality" es la que la actriz Sandra Bullock interpreta a una agente del F.B.I que se une a un certamen de belleza con el fin de detener a un asesino.

**Hannibal Lecter:** El Dr. Hannibal Lecter es un célebre personaje de ficción inventado por el novelista Thomas Harris, que se da a conocer en la novela El dragón rojo (1981). Continúan sus vivencias en The Silence of the Lambs (1988) (llevada al cine por Jonathan Demme), para culminar en Hannibal (1999).

**Polvo: **Término usado coloquialmente para referirse a las relaciones sexuales; polvo, follada, coger**. **

**Marc Jacobs: **Marca de ropa fundada por el diseñador estadounidense que lleva su nombre.

**Dolce &amp; Gabbana:** Dolce &amp; Gabbana es una firma de moda italiana. Fue fundada por Domenico Dolce y Stefano Gabbana. Aunque inicialmente comenzaron diseñando ropa, actualmente la empresa ha diversificado su oferta diseñando desde complementos (gafas, relojes, anillos…) y perfumes a móviles o incluso restaurantes.

Monseñor: Es un tratamiento que se emplea delante del nombre propio de algunos eclesiásticos con una dignidad especial, como los obispos y los capellanes de Su Santidad entre otros.

**Castillo De Bran: en rumano:** Castelul Bran; en alemán: Schloss Bran; en húngaro: Törcsvári kastély) es una fortaleza medieval localizada en la actual Rumania, que goza de gran atractivo turístico por su relación con la novela de Bram Stoker El conde Drácula.

Situado cerca de Braşov en Transilvania, es un monumento nacional y uno de los puntos clave del turismo rumano. Su valor estriba en su antigüedad y arquitectura, no en su vínculo con el personaje del conde Drácula, que es ficticio. Por otra parte se sostiene que Vlad III Drăculea, el personaje histórico real en el que se inspiró Stoker, jamás estuvo en este castillo, pues su verdadera fortaleza fue el Castillo de Poenari, hoy parcialmente en ruinas.

Como pequeño chiste mío puse las siglas de mi nombre como redactora de las cartas :3


End file.
